1977 1978, une histoire de la Première Guerre
by Louisemiches
Summary: En 1977 commence leur dernière année à Poudlard. Entre la guerre et leurs propres démons, nous suivons ici l'histoire d'une génération d'enfants trop vite grandis, une génération sacrifiée. James, Sirius, Lily, Rémus, Peter et les autres...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Je vous présente une nouvelle fic, qui se situe au temps de la première guerre contre Voldemort. Elle sera en trois partie, et la première (qui comporte 20 chapitres) raconte la dernière année de James, Lily, Sirius, Rémus, Peter et les autres à Poudlard. _

_J'ai rajouté un Monde de mon invention, à côté du monde magique et du monde moldu : le monde des Originels, qui sont des hommes qui ont décidé de se séparer des autres hommes il y a très longtemps, pour vivre une vie plus simple, sans technologie et proche de la nature. Mais ils n'apparaîtront pas beaucoup, j'en avais juste besoin pour deux ou trois détails et ça me faisait plaisir de m'exercer à les écrire, car ils sont le centre d'une autre histoire que j'écris (et qui n'est pas une fanfiction !)..._

_Je mets dès maintenant un rating M, car sur les 18 chapitres déjà écrits, il y a quelques scènes de sexe et de violence. Et puis mes personnages ne parlent pas toujours avec des mots du dictionnaire... Que voulez-vous, c'est la guerre !_

_Donc, cette fic n'est pas une romance ou un PWP, ce n'est pas une darkfic, ce n'est pas de l'humour, de l'aventure... mais c'est un peu tout ça à la fois.  
><em>

_Je vais essayer de tenir un rythme de publication hebdomadaire ou bi-mensuel, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes pour cette première partie qui est de toutes façons presque entièrement écrite. _

_Ah et aussi... Vous savez à qui appartiennent les personnages et la meilleure partie de l'histoire ? Un indice : pas à moi... (et merci à elle !)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre I : Une Indésirable est née, finalement.<strong>

(4 juillet 1977)

Le petit bonhomme gris attendait patiemment aux grilles de Poudlard, raide et digne dans sa simple tunique de toile. Sur le chemin du château apparut très vite la haute silhouette d'Albus Dumbledore qui avançait à grand pas dans sa direction. Le directeur n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis trente-deux ans, pensa-t-il, toujours ce même goût douteux pour les tenues tape-à-l'œil et les associations de couleur qui agressent la rétine. Violet. Orange. Vert. Des motifs d'argent qui brillent. Trop loin pour les discerner. Combien ? Une bonne trentaine. Comment ces sorciers peuvent-ils perdre autant de temps dans ces futilités ? Leur sens des priorités étaient décidément fort différents, entre leurs deux mondes. Cette pensée n'était pas une marque de mépris, c'était une simple constatation. Non, Racine du Peeblesshire ne ressentait pas de mépris, ou tout autre sentiment inutile : il se contentait d'engranger les informations et de les organiser, pour les restituer dans le bon ordre lorsque le besoin s'en fera sentir. Les informations : récolte, tri, restitution. C'était sa place et sa fonction en tant que Sage. Même si, comme on le découvrira par la suite, Racine du Peeblesshire était un Sage qui présentait bien des particularités inquiétantes pour sa communauté.

Albus Dumbledore, pendant ce temps, avait atteint le portail, et après avoir levé d'un geste les enchantements qui protégeaient l'école de sorcellerie, il ouvrit la grille. Lorsque Racine leva la tête vers ce visage aussi ridé que le sien, vers ces yeux lumineux qu'il n'avait plus vus depuis le 27 mars 1945, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une vague... _sensation_... au creux de l'estomac. Après avoir compté les nouvelles rides de Dumbledore et noté qu'il avait perdu à peu près 1,7 centimètres depuis leur dernière rencontre. Oui, Racine du Peeblesshire était un Sage d'un genre un peu particulier. Et c'était pour cela que le directeur de Poudlard l'appréciait sincèrement.

« - Mon cher ami ! » s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant ses bras, malicieusement. Il savait parfaitement que les Sages ne donnent pas l'accolade.

« - Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Ordre de Merlin, première classe. Enchanteur-en-chef. Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. 1 : nous nous connaissons bien. 2 : vous m'ouvrez les bras. 1-1 : vous savez que je ne vous embrasserai pas. 2-1 : vous voulez me témoigner de la sympathie. 1-2 : je sais que vous aimez taquiner les gens que vous appelez vos amis. 2-2 : je vous témoigne ma sympathie par cette visite.

- Conclusion ? s'amusa Dumbledore.

- Nous concluons donc que vous êtes content de me revoir. Ergo je suis désolé que le but de ma visite soit si sombre.

- Ce qui signifie que vous aussi êtes content de me revoir, non ? »

Racine grommela quelques paroles indistinctes et s'avança sur le chemin :

« - On va aller dans votre bureau. » Ce n'était pas un ordre. Le pétillement caractéristique des yeux de Dumbledore s'intensifia :

« - Je me demande pourquoi vous avez pris la peine de vous déplacer, puisque vous connaissez déjà l'issue de cette rencontre... »

« - Ne vous faites pas plus bête que vous ne l'êtes, Albus, l'issue de cette rencontre n'adviendra que si nous nous rencontrons. »

« - Je sais bien, mais ce n'est que lorsque je parviens à vous faire énoncer des évidences que vous perdez cette habitude de parler par équations », s'amusa le vieux sorcier. « Cela vous va si mal... »

« - C'est pourtant une manière bien plus rationnelle de communiquer que les énigmes, sous-entendus et autres litotes dans lesquels vous excellez. »

Tout en échangeant ces paroles, ils étaient parvenus au château, désert en ce début du mois de juillet. Par politesse, Racine se laissa guider jusqu'au bureau du directeur, bien qu'il connaisse parfaitement le chemin. Dumbledore s'effaça sur le seuil pour laisser son visiteur pénétrer le premier dans ses quartiers.

« - Personne n'entendra cette conversation. »

« - Si c'est une question, je peux vous assurer que l'école est complètement vide. Notre garde-chasse est en mission, et même ce bon Rusard a accepté de prendre quelques jours de vacances. »

« - Je voulais simplement vous informer que personne n'entendra cette conversation, pourquoi essayez vous toujours de chercher un sens caché derrière mes propos ? »

Le Sage s'assit près de la cheminée dans le fauteuil que Dumbledore allait lui proposer. Il prit également un bonbon dans la vasque sur une petite table à portée de main.

« - Asseyez-vous donc, Albus. »

« - Je ne cherche pas de sens caché », reprit Dumbledore en s'exécutant de bonne grâce. « Je sais simplement qu'il y a toujours plus dans vos paroles que ce que vous me dites. »

Racine leva un sourcil en signe d'intérêt.

« - Par exemple, lorsque nous nous sommes quittés après la chute de Grindelwald, vous m'avez salué comme à votre habitude, me donnant mes prénoms et titres complets. Pourtant, vous avez rajouté Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot. »

« - Ah ! vous aviez noté cela ! »

Dumbledore, qui allait continuer son explication, s'arrêta net, le sourire aux lèvres :

« - De l'ironie, Racine ? De l'ironie ! »

Une ombre de sourire plana au coin de la bouche du vieil homme en gris assis en face de lui :

« - Vous savez, les mauvaises fréquentations... Mais poursuivez, je crois que vous étiez en train de développer un raisonnement. »

Et il reprit une sucrerie. Dumbledore sourit de plus belle :

« - Alors, je me suis dit – pardonnez à un vieil homme ses accès de vanité – : chouette, une promotion ! Bien évidement, vous savez que cette promotion, je l'attends toujours... » Il fit une pause. « Mais tout à l'heure devant les grilles, vous n'avez plus mentionné cette distinction... »

« - Et donc, votre conclusion ? »

« - Elle est très simple. Avec vous mon cher ami, il faut certes prendre en compte vos paroles, mais également considérer le pourquoi vous parlez. Pourquoi vous choisissez de dire telle chose à tel moment à telle personne. Voilà le sens caché auquel il faut être attentif lorsqu'on vous écoute. »

Racine resta silencieux quelques secondes. Il fixait les flammes. Son visage glabre était pensif. Son interlocuteur respecta ce silence, car il savait que le vieux Sage était en train de calculer. Il passait en revue les futurs nœuds possibles de l'histoire, et ce qu'il devait dire pour que l'histoire advienne. Cela pouvait prendre parfois plusieurs minutes, lorsque le dénouement était particulièrement lointain. Mais l'autre reprit la parole assez vite :

« - Vous avez raison bien sûr, Albus. Je ne vous ferai pas l'insulte de vous complimenter sur votre intelligence. Vous allez être Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot et si je ne l'ai pas mentionné tout à l'heure c'était simplement pour vérifier que vous l'aviez toujours en tête. Pardonnez-moi. »

« - Je comprends parfaitement », soupira Dumbledore. Il regarda en direction des flammes lui aussi. « En savoir beaucoup, et un savoir que les autres doivent absolument découvrir par eux-mêmes. Vouloir les aider tout en leur laissant prendre leurs propres décisions. Une position délicate. »

« - Juste un conseil : travaillez cette position Albus, vous allez en avoir besoin. »

Le vieux sorcier se redressa imperceptiblement dans son fauteuil. Racine du Peeblesshire avait beau être avec lui plus disert que n'importe quel Sage qu'il eut jamais rencontré, il n'avait pas pour habitude de donner des informations aussi directement. Le visiteur sembla avoir remarqué la tension chez son hôte. Ou peut-être le savait-il avant même de venir.

« - Il faut que je vous dise ça, mon... ami. » Les yeux de Dumbledore cessèrent de pétiller lorsqu'il entendit le dernier mot. Il ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi, ni n'avait eu ce regard affectueux que Racine posait à l'instant sur le visage ridé du directeur de Poudlard. « Les temps qui s'annoncent sont durs. L'heure est grave et la communauté sorcière va faire face, encore, à un grave danger. »

Le sorcier s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. La guerre était déjà aux portes de Poudlard. Il lança, un peu amer :

« - Et cette fois-ci, les Originels, que vont-ils faire ? Se battre à nos côtés ? »

Racine détourna les yeux, pour les reposer sur le feu.

« - Les Originels ne sont toujours pas concernés. Pour ce que nous avons pu nouer comme fils jusqu'ici, le pouvoir sombre qui se lève par chez vous ne nous menace pas. Ne nous concerne pas. Ne commencez pas à discuter ceci Albus Dumbledore, vous savez que ce genre de décision ne m'appartient pas. »

« - On en reparlera pourtant. Je vous le garantis. »

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment silencieux, Dumbledore méditant sur les prédictions – ou plutôt sur les calculs, que son ami venait de lui exposer. Dans leur communauté, les Sages ont pour fonction de récolter toutes les informations disponibles, de les trier et de les organiser sous forme de quipu, de fils noués qui, lorsqu'on sait les lire, expliquent les événements à venir, simples enchaînements de causes et de conséquences. Chaque Marmite (l'équivalent d'une juridiction, en somme) était chargée de collecter les informations de leur secteur, puis les Sages nouaient, roulaient en nouant, puis déroulaient en lisant les conclusions. Comme de l'Arithmancie, mais en beaucoup plus précis... Un résultat aussi vague que « les temps vont être durs » ne peut alors être mis en doute. Les Sages en savent certainement beaucoup plus, notamment à la Marmite centrale chargée de collecter les informations de tous les secteurs, mais cette tonalité générale est la seule qu'ils s'autorisent à fournir, pour éviter de devoir recommencer des heures et des heures de tissage. Et d'aboutir à un résultat bien pire. Au bout de dix bonnes minutes, le vieux sorcier commençait à s'étonner que son visiteur ne fasse pas le geste de partir. Après tout, le message a été délivré, et même si ce Sage-là avait la particularité d'agir parfois selon son cœur et non selon ses calculs, Racine n'avait pas l'habitude de s'attarder dans les conversations de courtoisie :

« - Vous avez donc autre chose à me dire. »

« - Oh oui. »

Le vieux Sage inspira profondément :

« - Une nouvelle Indésirable est née. »

Dumbledore accusa le coup. Il avait vu de ses propres yeux la seule encore en vie.

« - Et... en quoi ça me concerne ? »

Racine avait l'air légèrement mal à l'aise. Il se tortillait de plus en plus sur son siège, puis explosa :

« - Personne ne comprend comment c'est arrivé ! D'habitude, on les repère bien avant leur conception, et on s'arrange pour qu'elles ne voient jamais le jour ! »

Son visage d'ordinaire calme et terne était singulièrement animé, et une légère rougeur se devinait sur ses joues. Qu'un événement comme la naissance d'une Indésirable ait pu leur échapper semblait assez important pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. En tout cas plus qu'une grave menace qui pèse sur le Monde Magique, songea Dumbledore avec un peu d'amertume. Mais l'autre poursuivait :

« - Et celle-ci nous a échappé ! Elle a 17 ans, nom d'un atome ! On a retrouvé sa trace dans les nœuds seulement le mois dernier ! »

« - Et qu'allez-vous faire d'elle ? »

Racine se calma aussitôt, et repris son ton froid :

« - 1- Nous tuons toutes les Indésirables que nous n'avons pas pu empêcher de naître... »

« - Racine, je t'en prie ! » le coupa Dumbledore. « Ne recommence pas à me parler sur ce ton. Et de plus, tu sais très bien ce que je pense de cette politique absurde. » L'emploi soudain du tutoiement sembla avoir l'effet désiré. Racine repris plus doucement :

« - Nous avons trop souffert avec Ullicia. Elle a fait trop de mal pour que nous puissions prendre le risque d'en laisser une autre vivre. Enfin, ce qui s'appelle vivre... je crois que vous avez eu la chance de rencontrer Allia ? »

Le sorcier grinça entre ses dents :

« - Vous ne cherchez aucune solution à son problème. Vous vous contentez de la droguer pour la rendre inoffensive et la laissez petit à petit se diluer lentement dans son environnement. C'est criminel. »

Racine éleva la voix, fermement :

« - C'est qu'il n'y a pas de solution aux Indésirables. Elle sont condamnées à se diluer, et à faire beaucoup de dégâts avant cela. C'est ainsi. D'autres ont essayé. C'est cela qu'il faut que vous compreniez. »

« - Qu'il faut que je comprenne ? Je commence à avoir du mal à vous suivre. »

Son visiteur baissa la voix et se rencogna dans son fauteuil pour poursuivre :

« - C'est que vous ne savez pas tout. Nous n'avons pas réussi à mettre la main sur elle. C'est vous qui l'avez. »

« - Comment cela ? »

« - Eh bien, pas maintenant. Mais c'est noué, et nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Elle sera auprès de vous. Ici, à Poudlard. Et vous nous interdirez de la récupérer, fou que vous êtes. »

Bien sûr que je l'interdirai, pensa Dumbledore immédiatement. Mais les implications de ces deux révélations coup sur coup lui faisaient... peut-être pas froid dans le dos, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder déjà avec nostalgie les années tranquilles qui le séparaient de son dernier combat. Et de plus, il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas :

« - Si vous savez déjà que je ne vous la livrerai pas, Racine mon vieil ami, que faites-vous ici ? »

Son ton était doux et il avait posé une main amicale sur le genou du petit homme assis dans le fauteuil à côté du sien. Ce dernier se rencogna encore plus, si c'était possible :

« - Ma visite n'est pas vraiment... désirée. »

« - Elle va au contraire de vos fameux nœuds ? »

Racine se redressa :

« - Non, quelle idée ! Non ! Bien sûr que non ! »

Se laissant retomber, il poursuivit :

« - Mais les autres Sages pensent qu'elle est vaine... »

Dumbledore le regarda avec attention :

« - Et vous... n'avez pas suivi leur avis. Vous n'avez pas suivi les nœuds »

Réponse indistincte de son interlocuteur.

« - Mais enfin, mon cher Racine, cela veut dire que vous croyez en mon libre arbitre ! »

Cette fois-ci, l'autre répondit :

« - Le libre arbitre n'existe pas ! Mais j'ai... tendance à penser parfois qu'un homme tel que vous... Eh bien... n'est peut-être pas _nouable_. »

Dumbledore triomphait. Une vieille guerre théorique, et il était en train de la gagner. Il eut la victoire modeste :

« - C'est ce que j'appelle du libre-arbitre, mais passons. Il va falloir m'en dire plus, Racine. Déjà, vous ne vous seriez pas présenté à moi contre l'avis de votre communauté si vous n'aviez pas d'arguments plus forts que vos beaux yeux implorants à me proposer... »

« - Albus, je vous en prie... »

« - Donc, parlez, je me tais. »

S'asseyant sur le bord du fauteuil, le Sage fit face au Sorcier :

« - Mes propos seront elliptiques. Vous comprenez et me pardonnez. »

Dumbledore n'eut même pas besoin d'acquiescer. Cela relevait de l'évidence.

« - Il y aura des temps sombres. Peut-être les temps les plus sombres que la communauté sorcière ait vécus depuis votre Sécession d'avec les Moldus. De la terreur, des morts. Une guerre qui recommence. Et puis il y aura un garçon. Vous le reconnaîtrez. Il vivra au milieu des morts car tout le monde mourra autour de lui. Et, retenez bien mes propos, Albus Dumbledore, il le faut. Les personnes qu'il aime doivent mourir. Alors, et alors seulement, le monde magique aura une petite chance de s'en sortir. »

Un silence. Il reprit :

« - Et c'est là que vous ne pouvez vous permettre de laisser agir cette Indésirable. Il y a une fourche dans les nœuds. Il y a une possibilité, petite mais non négligeable, qu'elle empêche les personnes autour de ce garçon de mourir. Par sa seule présence, ou par ses actions. Si elle ne laisse pas faire la mort de ces personnes, alors le monde magique ne se relèvera pas. Vous comprenez ce que ça implique, Albus ? »

Le directeur de Poudlard semblait retenir sa colère à grand'peine. Seule sa profonde connaissance du monde des Sages, et de leurs différences de conception, le retenait d'empoigner Racine du Peeblesshire par le col de sa tunique grise. Vouloir sacrifier une vie parce qu'elle _pourrait_ en sauver d'autres ! Sur la base de calculs, de moins en moins précis, décider de la vie ou de la mort d'une personne sur la base de ses supposées actions avant même qu'elle n'ait eu la chance de vivre, de décider par elle-même ! Tant de cynisme... Albus savait que lui-même avait fait l'objet de semblables débats, au moment de sa naissance. Enfin, au moment de sa naissance... Plutôt avant même que ses parents ne se rencontrent, mais passons... Les Originels sont un monde de froussards, qui veulent tout contrôler et s'affolent dès qu'un événement sort un peu du quotidien. Pour cela, et pour d'autres choses, Dumbledore s'appliquait avec une remarquable constance à ne jamais suivre leurs ordres.

« - Que dites-vous, Albus ? »

Il prit un temps avant de répondre.

« - J'en dis que vos calculs sont trop vagues. Il y a une chance que ce garçon... Il y a une chance que cette Indésirable... Ce n'est pas assez. Racine, vous savez comme moi que les Originels sont en train de disparaître. Les Sages n'ont plus assez de matière pour nouer, les Observateurs ne vous rapportent que des informations tronquées auxquelles ils ne comprennent rien car le monde a changé depuis la Grande Séparation et vous refusez de le suivre. Alors je commence à en avoir assez de ce qui n'est plus, excusez-moi Racine mais je sais que tout au fond vous êtes d'accord avec moi, de ce qui n'est plus que des _prédictions_, et par-dessus tout j'en ai assez de l'arrogance de la Marmite anglaise lorsqu'elle me communique ses ordres. Vous aviez raison au départ : je recueillerai cette fille, je l'aiderai et la protégerai. Je trouverai le moyen de la protéger de ses pouvoirs. »

« - Il n'y a pas de - »

« - Vous dites ça parce que personne n'a jamais essayé. Vous les avez toujours traitées comme des pestiférées. »

Racine se leva brusquement.

« - Vous comprenez donc ce que ça implique, Monsieur le Directeur ? »

Dumbledore fit de même.

« - Je crois, oui, mon ami. Peut-être serons-nous amenés à nous revoir, c'est ça ? »

« - Nous allons nouer particulièrement autour du monde de la Magie les années à venir. Si jamais cette Indésirable parvenait à détruire votre seule chance de salut, le monde Moldu sera aussi menacé. Et si jamais... Si jamais _nous_ nous retrouvions en danger, même à longue échéance, Albus... »

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, sans aménité mais avec une grande lassitude, tous les deux, dans leurs regards et dans leurs attitudes.

« - Les Originels partiront en guerre contre vous. »

Il sortit à pas lents, et Dumbledore ne le raccompagna pas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II : Le jour qui changea beaucoup de choses dans la vie de Severus Snape**

(Vendredi 8 juillet 1977)

On pouvait reprocher bien des choses à Abraxas Malefoy, mais certainement pas de manquer de style. Le patriarche était assis en bout de table, les bras sur les accoudoirs d'une chaise qui ressemblait bien plus à un trône, veillant sur ce déjeuner, surveillant l'assemblée. Et il était habillé avec une élégance hors du commun. Severus Snape osait enfin relever la tête, poussé par la curiosité. Il fit rapidement un tour de table, mettant un nom sur quelques visages et s'attardant particulièrement sur ceux qui lui étaient inconnus. Pour les graver dans sa mémoire. Parmi ceux qu'il reconnaissait il y avait, immédiatement à la droite d'Abraxas, son fils Lucius, que Severus avait côtoyé à Poudlard pendant ses deux premières années. Le jeune homme blond aux cheveux déjà longs à l'époque était Préfet en Chef de leur maison, les Serpentard. Il mangeait du bout de sa fourchette, conscient de sa position. A côté de lui, sa fiancée Narcissa Black se tenait très droite sur son siège. Elle avait un visage indéniablement beau, pensa Severus, mais ses traits fins caractéristiques de sa famille lui rappelaient trop ceux de Sirius, l'héritier mâle de la famille Black, celui qui avait trahit, celui qui fut réparti à Gryffondor. Severus le détestait depuis leur première rencontre dans le Poudlard Express, peut-être un peu par jalousie, d'ailleurs. Black avait tout ce que lui avait toujours rêvé d'avoir, et l'imbécile avait choisi de rejeter cet héritage magnifique. Il avait préféré se lancer le défi futile de coucher avec tout ce qui portait, ou avait porté, une jupe à Poudlard. Professeurs y compris, peut-être... Et de m'empoisonner l'existence entre deux parties de jambes en l'air, grinça Severus. La majeure partie des autres convives lui était inconnue. Il y avait les parents de certains de ses condisciples, nota tout de même le jeune sorcier. Notamment ceux de Leroy Avery qui faisait partie du groupe d'amis de Severus à Poudlard. Avery Senior, Aymeri, était plus vieux qu'Abraxas Malefoy mais il lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil, dans un empressement à se ranger du côté des puissants que Severus comprenait – après tout, il faisait la même chose ! - mais qui manquait trop de subtilité pour lui plaire. Le couple assis en face de lui ressemblait trop à Amycus Carrow pour ne pas être ses parents. Leur laideur était visiblement génétique. La jeune sœur d'Amycus, Alecto, rentrerait en première année à la rentrée et en voyant la gueule de sa mère Severus soupira : un laideron de plus à Serpentard.

Mais il se reprit rapidement. Ces rapides coups d'œil lui ont montré une chose, de grande importance pour lui : il était le plus jeune de l'assemblée. Ni Leroy ni Amycus n'étaient là, eux. Il n'y avait que lui qui n'était pas encore un sorcier diplômé. Et ça, il ne le devait ni à son nom, ni à son physique (_prends-toi ça dans la tronche, Black !_), mais à ses capacités. Il avait été recruté officiellement l'année dernière comme préparateur par un certain groupe politique, qui avait commencé à faire parler de lui il y a de cela cinq ou six ans. Severus savait que tout le monde autour de cette table en faisait partie. Derrière leur leader, que l'on n'appelait plus que le Seigneur des Ténèbres désormais, ils voulaient changer le monde, magique et moldu, et donner aux sorciers la place qu'ils méritaient : aux rênes du pouvoir. Et lui, petit garçon laid, insignifiant et amer mais à l'ambition démesurée, avait enfin été remarqué pour sa valeur : il était particulièrement doué en potions, presque un génie, et maintenant il avait trouvé sa place. Plus jamais personne ne le regarderait de haut. Même s'il avait pour le moment bien du mal à redresser la tête de son assiette. Il s'y ferait. Il avait mérité cette place, mérité cette vaisselle de porcelaine et ces desserts raffinés. Pour l'instant, il écoutait, cartographiant mentalement le terrain. Severus Snape était d'une redoutable intelligence et une inflexion particulière de la voix, un mot plutôt qu'un autre, une prise de parole ou une question d'Untel à Untel lui apprenaient toujours beaucoup sur le milieu dans lequel il se trouvait et sur ses codes. Severus se vantait de pouvoir se fondre dans n'importe quel groupe social grâce à ce genre d'observations. Enfin, peut-être pas dans la salle commune des Gryffondor... Mais de toute manière, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien vouloir y faire ?

Une grande sorcière brune entra alors en coup de vent dans la pièce, et s'assit sans façon en face de Lucius. Elle se pencha pour saluer Abraxas mais ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser de son retard. Elle prit aussitôt la parole et Severus, curieux, se pencha un peu sur la table pour l'apercevoir car elle avait une belle voix. Il retint une grimace de justesse. Encore une Black. Elle n'a pas trente ans, donc ça ne peut être que Bellatrix, ou Andromeda. Enfin, une des deux sœurs de Narcissa :

« - Bon, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles. »

Elle fit une pause et Severus fut étonnée qu'elle respecte les convenances. Abraxas lui donna l'autorisation de continuer. En regardant quelques centimètres au-dessus des convives, elle poursuivit :

« - Aymard Gibbon est enfin des nôtres. Rodolphus me l'a présenté hier. Là où ce gros imbécile de Lestrange peine depuis des mois, il ne m'a fallu qu'une soirée – et une nuit – pour le convaincre de

la justesse de notre cause. »

Une sorcière blonde eut un reniflement hautain :

« - Vous auriez pu mettre une robe moins décolletée aujourd'hui, Bellatrix. A ma connaissance personne autour de cette table n'a besoin que vous lui exposiez vos arguments... »

La réplique fit mouche et quelques ricanements se firent entendre. Mais Bellatrix eut une moue royale et rejeta gracieusement ses longs cheveux noirs dans son dos. Provocatrice, elle se redressa même, les épaules bien en arrière. Severus la trouva soudainement magnifique. En dépit de son air de famille. Bellatrix était en vérité une très belle femme, comme sa sœur, mais elle avait cette prestance et cette assurance dans la voix et dans les gestes qui manquaient à Narcissa. Et Severus était particulièrement sensible au feu noir au fond des yeux de l'aînée des trois sœurs. Elle reprenait, sans même répondre :

« - Donc, nous avons le Service des usages abusifs de la magie. »

« - Une bonne nouvelle ! » se permit le père Carrow. « L'autre jour, des promeneurs Moldus avaient pénétré dans la forêt qui jouxte notre jardin. Mon fils Amycus y était, vous savez, il va entrer en septième année, et il est très doué... »

Intérieurement, Severus ricana. Amycus était un imbécile qui peinait encore sur le Wingardium Leviosa.

« - Eh bien il a dû leur céder le terrain, baisser la tête et filer se cacher à la maison ! »

Un sorcier aux cheveux blonds et aux grands yeux bleus, un bel homme sûr de son effet, renchérit d'une voix posée et Severus le reconnut soudain : c'était Boyce Jugson, le Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot. Il avait plus d'une fois vu sa photo dans _La Gazette_. C'était un homme important et, ce qui ne gâtait rien, plutôt intelligent :

« - Devoir se cacher pour exister, vivre en rampant... Ça a duré depuis de trop longues années ! »

Il allait continuer, mais Abraxas Malefoy saisit son verre et tous l'imitèrent :

« - Au grand changement imminent ! »

Tout le monde dans la salle, y compris Severus à qui la solennité de l'instant donna la chair de poule, répéta d'une seule voix :

« - Au grand changement imminent ! »

Et Abraxas continua :

« - Le Ministère va bientôt tomber. Nous l'assainissons petit à petit, département par département et service après service... »

« - Mais a-t-on vraiment encore besoin d'un Ministère ? » C'était bien entendu Bellatrix qui avait osé couper le chef de famille. Severus fronça les sourcils : elle était jeune, c'était une femme, et elle était chez les Malefoy, invitée à leur table. Et pourtant, elle agissait comme si elle était du même rang qu'un Lucius, par exemple. Et Severus ne pensait pas que ce traitement de faveur était dû au fait que personne n'ose contrer son arrogance. Non, la seule explication était qu'elle était proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Sa maîtresse ? L'incongruité de sa propre réflexion lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Ce devait être la proximité de cette femme magnifique qui le troublait, et dirigeait quelque peu ses pensées... Ce fut Lucius qui répondit à la sœur de sa fiancée :

« - Bien sûr que oui, Bella. » Sa voix était un peu tranchante. Jaloux ? « Tu vas toujours trop vite, trop loin. Consolider les bases, ça ne peut pas nous faire de mal. Et de plus je m'étonne que ton esprit tordu ne t'aie pas laissé entrevoir tout... l'amusement que nous pourrions tirer de la gestion du Ministère. »

Bellatrix Black avait les lèvres pincées et foudroyait Lucius du regard. Le sorcier assis à côté de Narcissa coupa court à la dispute qui n'allait certainement pas tarder à s'installer :

« - Exactement. Et je peux vous dire qu'au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques nous travaillons d'arrache-pied à cette loi que le Maître a réclamée. »

« - Classer les Moldus dans la catégorie des animaux non magiques... » sourit Aymeri Avery. L'autre hocha la tête et continua :

« - Et pour cela, on a besoin... »

Boyce Jugson l'interrompit :

« - ... du soutien du Magenmagot Werther, je sais. » Il avait l'air légèrement agacé. Beaucoup de travail pour peu de résultats, peut-être. Isilde Montgomery, la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, était une dure à cuire. Comploter sous son mandat ne devait pas être facile tous les jours. La mère Carrow demanda alors :

« - Si on avait le Premier Ministre ? » C'était Bertold Clagg qui occupait ce poste en ce moment, et il était connu pour être un proche d'Albus Dumbledore. Autant dire complètement insensible aux arguments des Mangemorts. Impossible même de lui faire miroiter un poste de pouvoir, puisqu'il avait déjà sa photo magique géante dans l'atrium du Ministère.

« - Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a des projets bien précis pour Clagg. Ce problème sera bientôt réglé. »

Le repas se terminait, et les convives prenaient congé les uns après les autres. Severus Snape se présenta à son tour devant Abraxas pour faire de même, mais celui-ci le retint :

« - Nous avons à te parler, Severus. Attends-nous au salon. »

Ne laissant rien paraître de sa fierté et de son étonnement, Severus se dirigea vers le salon. Il connaissait la pièce, car c'était l'endroit où les parties fines organisées par Lucius se déroulaient. Et il y avait déjà été invité. Deux fois. Son dépucelage y avait été inoubliable. Le salon était de dimensions plus raisonnables que la salle à manger qu'il venait de quitter, mais n'en était pas moins imposant. Des tentures de velours aux fenêtres et aux murs, dans les tons violet-pourpre. Des étagères, avec des bibelots et des livres, nombreux mais de peu d'intérêt. La vraie bibliothèque des Malefoy était mieux cachée. Ces vieilles familles ont toujours une certaine fascination pour la Magie Noire et ont souvent conservé des artefacts ou des recueils aujourd'hui tombés dans l'oubli, mais que Severus brûlait de lire. Un jour, peut-être. Il restait debout devant la cheminée, éteinte en ce début d'après-midi de juillet. Il pensa un moment à ce qu'il avait prévu pour la journée... Des choses importantes à faire, très importantes... Il espérait être de retour à temps pour Londres. Ce qu'il devait faire aujourd'hui était prioritaire sur tout le reste. C'était même la _condition_ de tout le reste. Il se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Abraxas, Lucius et Narcissa, Bellatrix et enfin Boyce rentrèrent dans la pièce.

« - Assied-toi Severus ! » l'invita Abraxas. Severus posa un bout de fesse sur un petit divan. Bellatrix, dans un tourbillon de robes et de cheveux noirs s'assit tout près de lui. Il prit une grande inspiration silencieuse. Son parfum était légèrement étourdissant. En face sur le canapé, Lucius le regardait attentivement, mais Narcissa semblait ailleurs. Abraxas fit signe à son fils. Celui-ci commença :

« - On va avoir besoin de toi pour un projet très très important, Severus. Et quand je dis 'on', je parle bien évidemment du Maître. Vois-tu, nous ici faisons partie de Sa garde rapprochée, un petit cercle de dirigeants, l'élite de Ses Mangemorts. Nous, nous avons la Marque. »

Severus acquiesça. Il avait eu l'occasion de la voir sur le bras de Lucius un soir lorsque le beau sorcier blond avait entrepris de le déshabiller, au cours d'une de ces troublantes orgies. Tiens, d'ailleurs pourquoi Bellatrix ne vient pas à ces fêtes ? Soudainement, Severus réalisa qu'il avait presque perdu le fil de la conversation à plusieurs reprises ce midi. Et il compris avec horreur ce qui le perturbait : ses hormones... Il ravala sa honte et se força à se concentrer uniquement sur les paroles de Lucius, et pas sur ses lèvres... N'ayant rien pu lire sur le visage de l'impassible jeune sorcier, Lucius continuait :

« - Si nous avons cette conversation, c'est sur Son ordre. Il voudrait te proposer de Le rencontrer. Il est possible qu'à l'issue de cette rencontre, Il te propose la Marque, à toi aussi. Qu'en dis-tu, mon ami ? »

Severus prit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Il jubilait bien sûr, l'ego flatté par la perspective de grimper si vite les échelons en étant si jeune. Mais il fallait qu'il... Visiblement, ils avaient besoin de lui pour un projet. Mais ils ne pouvaient le mettre sur ce projet avant qu'il n'ait la Marque. Il avait donc une fenêtre, un léger moyen de pression. Il le tenta :

« - D'accord. D'accord pour le rencontrer, d'accord pour le projet. Mais pas aujourd'hui. J'ai quelque chose à faire en premier lieu, et ce n'est pas négociable. A partir de la semaine prochaine. »

Les autres se tournèrent vers Abraxas, qui au bout d'un moment hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment :

« - Accordé, petit. On en reparlera donc samedi prochain, juste après le mariage de mon fils. »

Narcissa sursauta ce qui prouva qu'en dépit de son air absent elle suivait la conversation :

« - Mais il n'est pas invité ! »

Abraxas répliqua sans même hausser la voix :

« - Maintenant il l'est. Tu lui feras livrer une robe de cérémonie, ma bru, tu seras gentille. »

En voyant le regard noir dans les yeux bleus et ordinairement impassibles de la future mariée, Severus se dit que la robe ne sera certainement pas à sa taille. En quoi il avait tort d'ailleurs, la robe qu'il recevrait deux jours plus tard lui irait parfaitement. Narcissa n'aurait jamais rien laissé gâcher son mariage qui symbolisait l'union entre les deux plus grandes familles de sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. Narcissa Black était passionnée de généalogie sorcière. Elle tenait ça de sa Tante Walburga. Severus comprit qu'il était temps de prendre congé, ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Un elfe de maison aux gigantesques yeux verts le raccompagna à la porte. Le parc était grand et bien protégé. Il s'engageait sur le sentier lorsque Lucius le rappela. Severus se retourna, restant sur place. L'autre se dirigeait vers lui, quelque chose dans la main :

« - Tu as quelque chose d'important à faire, paraît-il, Severus. » Il mit dans ce prénom une sensualité qui fit presque frissonner le jeune sorcier. Lucius devait aimer jouer avec lui. Le sourire moqueur sur le visage de son aîné ainsi que la main qui caressa brièvement sa joue ne lui donnait pas tort. « Alors j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Il lui tendit une baguette dans sa main fermée. Severus dut desserrer les doigts lui-même pour s'en saisir. Lucius se rapprocha encore, le visage indéniablement trop près du sien :

« - Elle n'appartient à personne, et surtout pas à toi. Tu n'as pas à craindre le Priori Incantatem. Profites-en, mon jeune ami. »

Severus eut l'envie soudaine de baiser sa bouche, mais il ne le fit pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit, en dehors d'un certain contexte, en dehors de ces soirées où l'aristocrate décadent s'amusait avec sa jeunesse et son physique ingrat. Et Severus, même s'il bouillonnait d'envies diverses, avait appris à ne jamais les montrer, et à ne jamais écouter sa sensualité. Il marmonna un vague merci et tourna le dos au château. Il dût marcher encore quelques minutes avant de pouvoir transplaner.

* * *

><p>« Ce sont mes dernières grandes vacances », se disait-il en entrant dans l'auberge. En septembre, il commencera sa dernière année à Poudlard, et son avenir était tout tracé. Ce n'était qu'à la suite de la proposition de Lucius qu'il en avait réellement pris conscience. Mais pour lui ces vacances signifiaient bien plus : il était majeur, et il n'était pas retourné cet été-là chez ses parents. Sa mère lui a envoyé une clé, peu avant la fin des cours, et une adresse : Impasse du Tisseur... Chez elle, chez les Prince. Chez lui maintenant. Oh, la maison de brique n'était pas reluisante, certes – les Prince étaient une vieille famille de Sang-Pur qui s'était doucement éteinte. Comme tant d'autres ! grinça le jeune homme. Bref, il n'était pas retourné chez ses parents, cet été-là. Mais il n'avait pas renoncé pour autant à les voir. Ou plutôt, à les suivre... Severus Snape était passé maître dans l'art de filer les gens : sombre, discret, il savait ne pas se faire voir... De loin en loin, il avait ainsi pu apercevoir sa mère, encore plus pâle qu'aux dernières vacances, plus grise qu'un fantôme. Et son père.<p>

C'était pour lui que Severus était revenu près de la maison familiale, qu'il y revenait chaque jour. C'étaient ces comptes-là qu'il devait régler avant de pouvoir commencer sa vraie vie. Cet affreux Moldu qui avait osé épouser une Prince et qui avait passé chaque instant de sa vie depuis lors à la rendre malheureuse, à la rabaisser, lui faire ravaler son rang. Et à faire payer à son fils il ne savait quelle haine ou quelles injustices... à moins qu'il ne soit tout simplement pervers, ce qui était la solution privilégiée par Severus. Parce que question perversité, le jeune Serpentard n'avait rien à envier à personne. Libre et enfin fort, il se battait à armes égales avec l'homme qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer et souillé son sang. C'est pour cela qu'il le suivait. L'heure de lui régler son compte avait sonné. Tranquillement, il l'observait, tissant sa toile, attendant son heure.

Et c'est pour cela qu'il s'était tapis derrière un pilier, au fond de cette auberge crasseuse et moldue du village voisin, ressassant ces pensées. Il avait remarqué que depuis le début des vacances, soit une semaine, Tobias Snape s'était rendu trois fois ici. Il semblait y avoir ses habitudes. Après le travail, il buvait un petit verre au comptoir, payait, montait à l'étage et redescendait une demie-heure plus tard pour rentrer chez lui. La deuxième fois, Severus avait remarqué que Tobias payait pour ce trop petit verre un prix complètement indécent et était bien curieux de savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'étage. La curiosité était un des plus vilains défauts du jeune homme, il l'avait appris à ses dépends en frôlant la mort en cinquième année, mais visiblement il n'en avait pas tiré les leçons. Et cette fois, encore une fois, il allait suivre son instinct jusqu'au bout et devoir par la suite en assumer les conséquences.

Réglé comme une horloge, Tobias Snape entra dans l'auberge. Severus était prêt, il avait jeté sur lui-même un magnifique sort de Désillusion. Flitwick, son professeur de Sortilèges, aurait été fier de lui s'il avait pu le voir. Et surtout s'il avait été plus naïf : ce n'était pas à ses cours que Severus devait son habileté dans ce genre d'activité... et le directeur de Serdaigle, comme la plupart des enseignants, était parfaitement au courant que l'ennemi de Dumbledore recrutait et formait son armée au sein même de Poudlard, parmi les jeunes têtes brûlées encore influençables. Le petit verre habituel avalé, Tobias se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il devait pour ce faire passer devant son fils maintenant invisible. Severus remarqua que l'antipathique homme brun avait dans les yeux une lueur inhabituelle, qui le mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Il le suivit, en prenant bien garde de ne pas faire grincer l'escalier.

Inconscient de la surveillance dont il était l'objet, Snape senior pénétra d'un geste assuré dans une petite pièce qui donnait au milieu du palier. Il ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. En s'approchant et collant son oreille au panneau, Severus ne put qu'entendre le son de la voix de son père qui semblait parler à quelqu'un qui ne lui répondait pas. Il ne pouvait distinguer les mots, l'auberge était peut-être miteuse, mais les portes solides et les murs anciens, épais. Il haussa les épaules. De toutes façons, cette filature avait assez duré. Quel que soit le secret que cette porte gardait, et après ce qu'il avait vécu chez au château Malefoy, le moment de la confrontation était arrivé.

Severus Snape ouvrit la porte. Elle n'était même pas fermée à clé. Il aurait souhaité qu'elle le fut, et le verrou renforcé par tous les sorts du monde, qu'il n'eut jamais à contempler ce spectacle dégradant. Son père était assis sur un lit au milieu de la pièce, les jambes écartées. Son pantalon était baissé sur ses chevilles et une jeune fille était agenouillée devant lui. Severus ne prit même pas la peine de regarder son visage. Il n'eut même pas besoin non plus de formuler le Sectumsempra qui jaillit de sa baguette soudain dressée dans sa main. Ce sort, il s'en rendait compte maintenant, il l'avait inventé pour lui. Pour ce moment. Et il utilisa sa propre baguette.

Lorsque les premières entailles apparurent sur les cuisses et les mollets de son père la jeune fille, une vulgaire pute moldue à trois Noises, s'écarta précipitamment. Merci Merlin elle ne hurla pas, ne se jeta pas à son cou. Par contre, si elle pouvait dégager le plancher... Mais elle restait là, plantée dans un coin, immobile et inutile. Severus ressentait un étrange picotement à la nuque, comme si son corps était dérangé par sa présence. Le jeune homme s'approcha sans détourner le regard de son père, penchant la tête, l'air intéressé. L'homme roulait des yeux, ouvrait et refermait la bouche mais Severus lui avait lancé un sort de silence. Il savait maintenant d'où il tenait sa laideur. Pas que ce soit vraiment une découverte... La terreur se lisait sur son visage verdâtre alors qu'il tentait de refermer ses plaies avec ses mains. Son fils eut un mince sourire : les blessures magiques ne se referment pas d'elles-mêmes... Il faudra qu'il lui explique, mais pour le moment il était plutôt intéressé par la position des blessures que son sort avait produites. Il avait en effet cette vague théorie, comme quoi la direction et le dessin des entailles variaient suivant la haine spécifique que l'attaquant vouait à la victime. Mais Severus n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion jusqu'ici de faire des essais pour confirmer cette théorie. Un jour, peut-être... Mais là, il grimaça : il était tellement révulsé par la situation dans laquelle il venait de le surprendre, en train de se faire écrémer par une blanchisseuse de tuyaux de pipes, qu'il aurait parié que le sexe de son père aurait été le premier à subir sa colère sublimée par le sort. Mmm... Peut-être que sa théorie est fausse, après tout... Severus se décida enfin à prendre la parole, d'une voix lasse :

« - Ce sont des blessures magiques. Tu ne peux pas les refermer. Soit tu te décides à trouver un sorcier pour lui demander de l'aide, soit tu saignes à mort. Adieu. »

Dans un geste gracieux qui deviendra plus tard sa marque de fabrique, le jeune Severus Snape fit demi-tour, virevoltant sur lui-même, et quitta la pièce, tournant le dos à son père à tout jamais, annulant le sort de silence d'un mouvement de baguette nonchalant sans même le regarder. Il ne voulait jamais le revoir. D'ailleurs l'eut-il voulu que ça aurait été impossible, le fier Tobias Snape étant mort dans cette même pièce, sur ce lit, une heure plus tard. Il était évident pour lui que jamais il ne serait allé demander de l'aide à une de ces _créatures. _Il n'avait pas essayé non plus d'appeler à l'aide des gens _normaux_, bien que c'eût été son premier réflexe. Finalement, pourquoi ne pas en finir ici ? Ce fut peut-être la faiblesse due au fait qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang qui parla, mais il eut vraiment l'impression de faire le choix d'arrêter. Rien de bien attrayant, dehors, si ?... Et il n'a même pas mal... Il aimerait juste que cette gamine revienne, avec sa bouche de salope... Qu'est-ce qu'elle suce bien... Il aura au moins connu ça avant de... mourir.

Ignorée de tous, une jeune fille dégingandée s'était glissée par la fenêtre et laissée tomber doucement près du mur de l'auberge.

Impasse du Tisseur... Une demi-heure de marche, pas besoin de transplaner. Et le jeune sorcier se sentait comme une envie incongrue de faire le point sur ses... sentiments. Quelques pas plus tard, le point était fait : Severus Snape était de très bonne humeur. Une vengeance n'est rien sans l'humiliation complète de la victime. Donc cette vengeance était particulièrement réussie. Sa liste comportait un nom de moins, une bonne chose de faite. Il avait prouvé à cet homme abusif et violent qui l'a rabaissé toute sa vie la supériorité des sorciers. Il finit le trajet d'un pas primesautier dans la chaleur grandissante du mois de juillet. Chez lui l'attendait _La Magie noire illustrée_, un ouvrage pédagogique que chez les Malefoy on donnait à lire aux petits enfants. Que lui n'avait jamais eu la chance de feuilleter avant de s'endormir. Il allait se rattraper, terré loin de ce soleil stupide qui lui donnait mal au crâne.

Il avait à peine ouvert sa porte qu'une main derrière lui l'attrapa par l'épaule et le plaqua contre le mur de la façade de briques. Il n'avait rien vu venir, la poigne était ferme, et il n'avait pas eu le temps de saisir sa baguette. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas un Mangemort venu vérifier si Severus était toujours bien sur ses gardes... Avant d'avoir saisi l'absurdité de cette pensée, il se retrouva nez à nez avec son agresseu... se. Son agresseuse. Les cheveux châtain coupés courts, on ne remarquait de son visage plutôt commun que sa bouche, grande et bien dessinée. Sa voix était rauque :

« - Il faut qu'on parle. »

Elle maintenait toujours le bras droit de Severus, l'empêchant de pouvoir se défendre. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« - Puisque vous le demandez si gentiment... Et sinon, on se connaît ? »

« - La fille de tout à l'heure, avec le type qui saigne », répondit-elle sur un ton d'évidence. Son visage prit un air renfrogné, comme si elle suspectait le jeune homme de se moquer d'elle.

« - Le type qui... »

Ah ! La pute. Severus comprit soudainement.

« - Quoi, tu m'avais déjà oubliée ? » l'agressa-t-elle.

_Oh pardon, mais j'étais en train de tuer mon père. Peut-être me suis-je montré légèrement distrait._

Voyant que le jeune homme ne répondait pas, elle enchaîna sèchement :

« - Les trucs que tu fais avec ton bout de bois. Ça m'intéresse. »

Une Moldue ! De mieux en mieux. Un témoin. Une vague pensée pour _La Magie noire illustrée_. Une cobaye ? Il lui répondit alors, de son ton le plus doucereux :

« - Entre... On va parler. »

Elle le lâcha, l'inconsciente ! Et elle le précéda, sans un mot, à l'intérieur de la sombre bâtisse. Soit elle n'a vraiment pas froid aux yeux, soit elle a quelques cases en moins. Dans l'entrée, elle se retourna vers son hôte :

« - C'est fendard de tomber sur toi, moi aussi je... »

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait dire, mais il était sûr qu'il n'allait pas trouver ça _fendard_ du tout. Et puis il s'en foutait complètement. Il lui lança un petit Stupefix standard en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Qu'elle avait bleus. Mais ce furent les siens, noirs, qui s'écarquillèrent quand au lieu de tomber comme un sac sur le sol de pierre de l'entrée, elle fit un bond de deux mètres en arrière en hurlant :

« - Aah ! Bordel à cul de pompe à merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as foutu ! »

Elle sautait dans tous les sens, se frottant vigoureusement les bras :

« - Tu m'as électrocuté, connard ! Ça chatouille ! »

« - Oh pardon, Milady, j'ai dû fourcher... »

Et il la stupéfixa derechef. Tenta de la stupéfixer. La même scène improbable se rejoua devant son visage qu'il tentait de maintenir impassible : elle refit un bond, elle hurla encore quelques élégantes injures et cette fois se précipita furieusement vers lui et lui colla une droite au menton. Bien ajustée, eut-il le temps de penser avant de tomber évanoui.

* * *

><p>« - ... thé ! Hé, la Belle au Bois Dormant ! Enfin, belle, je m'comprends... Hé ! »<p>

Severus reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Il était dans un fauteuil, ligoté... Et une fille penchée sur son visage le secouait comme s'il y avait le feu. Ah oui, cette fille-là. Il grogna, se souvenant.

« - Ah, c'est pas trop tôt. Petite nature. Elle est zarbi ta baraque, t'as plein d'herbes mais pas moyen de faire des tisanes. C'est pour fumer ? »

« - Petite imbécile », parvint-il à grommeler entre ses dents.

Elle s'installa d'un saut sur ses genoux, et il gémit sous son poids. Elle était maigre, mais plutôt grande, d'où la douleur dans ses cuisses, calcula-t-il. D'un doigt secoué près de son visage, elle le menaça :

« - Me prend pas pour une demeurée, Caténaire... c'est pas parce que j'suis pas allée à l'école que je sais pas m'servir de ma tête ! Tu trafiques quoi dans tes chaudrons ? »

Severus était peut-être complètement dépassé par la situation, mais une chose dont il était sûr c'était qu'il n'allait pas se mettre à papoter potions, attaché dans son salon par une Moldue qui était simplement... chatouillée... par un Stupéfix. Et lovée sur ses genoux, alors que quelques instants plus tôt elle était en train de jouer un air de musette à son père. Son père qui était peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est.

« - Hum... la situation est un peu compliquée... » commença Severus. « Détache-moi, que je nous prépare du thé, et on discutera. »

« - Tu sais, ma jeune oie blanche, je sais me défendre ! »

Elle se leva enfin de ses genoux. Severus ne la quittait pas des yeux. C'était un genre de créature complètement nouveau pour lui. 'Ma jeune oie blanche' ! Même à ce dégénéré de Black ce ne serait pas venu à l'esprit de surnommer le sorcier 'jeune oie blanche' ! Mais c'était qui, cette fille ?...

« - Et tu crois que c'est une découverte, pour moi ? » choisit-il de reprendre en faisant jouer sa mâchoire.

« - Non, je veux dire, vraiment. Enfin, comme toi t'as fait t'à l'heure au client. »

« - A mon père. »

Ça lui avait échappé. Elle le regarda stupéfaite, ses bras ballants dans une posture particulièrement inélégante, classique de ces adolescents qui grandissent trop vite et qui ne savent pas quoi faire de leurs bras.

« - C'était ton vieux ? Mais... tu l'as peut-être... »

« - C'est une longue histoire », soupira Severus. « Enchaîne. Ou plutôt, déchaîne. Moi. »

« - Je me suis toujours dit que si j'avais... »

« - Ok ! On va arrêter de jouer, si tu veux bien. Je suis fatigué, j'ai envie d'une tasse de thé et toi aussi. Détache-moi. Maintenant. »

Elle s'exécuta en grommelant.

« - Je sais me défendre, tu sais. »

Elle avait une lueur plutôt farouche dans le regard. Severus se tâtait la mâchoire en grimaçant :

« - Tu l'as déjà dit, ça. Avec démonstration. »

« - Le premier à qui j'ai été vendue j'en ai éparpillé des petits bouts tout partout dans la chambre. »

« - Tu as fait QUOI ? »

« - Quoi, après ? Ben après j'ai dégueulé et je me suis enfuie en courant. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Quoi, 'quoi' ? T'as saigné ton croulant ! »

Severus Snape se dirigea vers la cuisine pour leur préparer du... café. Du café. La soirée allait être longue.

Longue, cette soirée le fut certainement. Mais enrichissante, oh combien ! Dans son lit ce matin-là, Severus Snape souriait à son plafond. Il était encore fatigué et n'avait pas assez dormi, ce qui d'habitude le mettait dans une humeur exécrable. Mais ce matin, il se contentait de regarder les fissures dans le plâtre d'un air béat. Pendant son sommeil, il avait fomenté un plan. Un excellent plan. Il s'accorda encore deux minutes de grasse matinée pour le passer en revue. La petite était un véritable phénomène. De ce qu'ils avaient conclu des expériences qu'ils avaient menées une bonne partie de la nuit, elle était capable d'absorber la magie. La magie comme une entité, c'est à dire qu'on lui jette un sort ou un charme, qu'elle boive une potion ou approche un objet enchanté, tout avait le même effet : chair de poule, chatouillis, sensation désagréable le long de la moelle épinière. Et c'était tout. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'aller plus loin hier soir, mais elle lui avait raconté des choses très intéressantes sur certains événements bizarres qu'elle a pu vivre. Si bien sûr elle ne se vante pas, se calma Severus. Difficile de faire confiance à une fille dépravée, qui parle comme les clients de la Tête de Sanglier, et qui fait comme métier... Bon, il va faire en sorte de la garder avec lui pendant le mois et demi de vacances qui lui reste. Un mois et demi pour découvrir réellement l'étendue de ses capacités. Il va absolument falloir qu'elle acquiert un peu de manières aussi, Severus n'étant pas sûr de pouvoir résister à un autre repas pris en commun, avec les bruits de succion et de mastication, les mots vulgaires proférés la bouche pleine qui projetaient des morceaux de nourriture à moitié mâchés dans son assiette à lui... Un cauchemar. Fichue Moldue. Mais en même temps, si elle dit vrai... Il s'étira. Si elle dit vrai, il semblerait qu'elle soit capable d'agir sur la _matière_. Sur _toutes_ les matières. Le béton, le bois, le _corps humain_. Si lui, Severus Snape, parvenait à développer ces dons étonnants, quelle arme de destruction pourrait-elle constituer ! Il l'amènerait ensuite au Maître et sans aucun doute il serait récompensé. Une femme qui a la capacité de tout faire exploser et qui est absolument insensible à la magie, il vaut mieux l'avoir avec nous que contre nous... Un mois et demi. Il avait un mois et demi pour la former avant de la remettre entre les mains du Seigneur.

Mais d'abord : un bon petit-déjeuner, se dit Severus en sautant au bas de son lit. Il s'habilla rapidement mais, sa robe noire à moitié enfilée, il s'arrêta : il avait faim ? La sensation était presque inédite. Depuis quand avait-il perdu l'appétit, particulièrement le matin ? L'avait-il jamais eu ? Il sourit encore, mais d'un air plus sarcastique. Il semblait très bien réagir au départ de Tobias Snape de sa vie et à l'arrivée de l'autre putain moldue. Une période faste.

Il descendit l'escalier d'un pas bien plus assuré que d'habitude. Soudain, la maison ne lui semblait plus si miteuse, plus si 'pas digne de son futur rang'. Il était chez lui, et il descendait l'escalier comme un seigneur en son château. La fille était exactement là où il l'avait laissée : en train de dormir, roulée en boule sur le canapé. Elle s'était enroulée tant et si bien dans la couverture qu'il lui avait donnée que seule l'extrémité de son nez dépassait. Severus la contempla un moment pour comprendre comment elle s'y était prise pour réaliser ce petit prodige, mais il haussa bien vite les épaules. Il la secoua :

« - Petit déjeuner ! »

Un grommellement. Il secoua plus fort.

« - Debout, on a du travail. »

« - ... d'accord... »

« - Je t'attends dans la cuisine. Le temps de faire du thé. »

Et il la planta là, peu désireux d'assister à son réveil. Severus aimait les femmes bien sûr, mais il les préférait bien coiffées et maquillées. Avec de beaux vêtements, si possible. En préparant la table du déjeuner, il se souvenait de ces femmes qu'il avait baisées, lors des orgies dans le château Malefoy auxquelles il avait été convié. Il se rappelait leurs seins lourds qui ballottaient devant son nez lorsqu'elles le chevauchaient... La sensation de leurs cheveux soyeux dans sa main quand il leur tordait la tête en arrière... Leurs bouches qui laissaient des traces de rouge à lèvres sur son gland quand il leur donnait l'ordre de s'agenouiller devant lui... Elles sentaient bon, elles avaient une élégance, un charme... Il leva la tête alors que la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrait. Elles étaient exactement l'inverse de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux : une fille osseuse, ébouriffée, qui avait encore la marque de la couverture sur la joue, des yeux rouges et gonflés et qui baillait sans mettre la main devant sa bouche, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur le fond de sa gorge et peut-être même, en se penchant un peu, jusqu'à son estomac. Son bel appétit disparut immédiatement.

L'autre en revanche, parfaitement à son aise, s'assit à la table comme on s'assoit au restaurant. Soupirant, Severus entrepris de servir le petit-déjeuner qu'il avait préparé : du thé et des toasts. Merlin en soit remercié, ce n'est qu'après avoir fini de manger (et après un énorme rot malodorant) qu'elle prit la parole. Elle semblait un peu plus réveillée :

« - Tu t'appelles comment ? »

« - Pardon ? »

« - Ton nom, c'est quoi ? On s'est pas encore présenté. »

« - Severus Snape. »

Et non, il n'ajouta pas 'et toi ?' pour la bonne raison qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à fiche de son état civil. Même après avoir passé toute une soirée, et une bonne partie de la nuit avec elle. La situation ne lui semblait pas si incongrue que ça. Il ne voyait en elle que la puissance. La sienne bien sûr, mais aussi celle qu'elle allait lui apporter. Mais visiblement la Moldue n'avait pas besoin d'invitation :

« - Je m'appelle Coleen Birdcage. »

Elle osa même ajouter :

« - Et dans la vie, sinon, tu fais quoi ? »

Severus se resservit une tasse de thé. Mémo perso : le pouvoir, d'accord. Le vocabulaire, à revoir. Mais les manières ! Première urgence !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III : Une réunion pas si secrète **

**Résumé des épisodes précédents : **Tandis que Dumbledore reçoit la visite d'un vieil ami qui lui annonce l'arrivée de temps sombres et d'une jeune fille particulièrement dangereuse, que Severus Snape a réglé ses comptes avec son paternel**  
><strong>

(Jeudi 25 août 1977)

Le soleil était à peine levé sur le manoir des Potter lorsque James sauta au bas de son lit. Hyperactif, il a toujours eu du mal à rester couché le matin, ce qui fit tout d'abord le désespoir de ses parents qu'il a réveillés à l'aube pendant des années pour réclamer son petit déjeuner. Puis qui lui attira des réflexions de ses camarades de dortoir à Poudlard, Rémus et Peter. Sirius, lève-tard obstiné, lui envoyait régulièrement ses oreillers à la figure depuis leur première année, lorsqu'il était trop loin du lit de son meilleur ami pour qu'il puisse lui retourner une mandale bien sentie sans quitter ses couvertures. Mais aujourd'hui était un matin différent. James avait véritablement quelque chose de très important à faire. Il s'habilla à la va-vite sans s'attarder à choisir ses vêtements, enfilant des robes sur des pantalons sans se soucier d'harmoniser les couleurs ou les formes. Il ne chercha même pas à savoir si ce qu'il mettait était propre ou sale... Encore un motif de désespoir de ses parents, et de moquerie de la part de Sirius, toujours mis impeccablement. Et à la moldue, de préférence.

Il dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre sans penser qu'il pouvait réveiller les occupants du manoir. Parmi ceux-ci il y avait ses parents, certes, mais aussi plusieurs autres personnes, Aurors ou autres, qui dormaient régulièrement sur place depuis le début de la guerre. Le manoir Potter était devenu une sorte de grande auberge, et James soupçonnait ses parents d'abriter des sorciers en fuite, voire des Moldus. Il a toujours été fier de John et Emma Potter (1), et depuis que les groupes de Mangemorts faisaient régner la terreur sur le monde sorcier il se rengorgeait de savoir que sa maison était devenue un genre de quartier général de la Résistance. Ainsi que celle où le nom de « Voldemort » était le plus fréquemment prononcé, par provocation le plus souvent, le mage noir ayant récemment fait savoir que personne ne devait plus l'appeler que « Seigneur des Ténèbres ».

Le jeune homme souriait en posant le pied dans le jardin déjà ensoleillé, chantonnant : « Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort » à voix basse. Il lui restait une année encore à Poudlard. En septembre de l'an prochain, il rentrera à l'Académie des Aurors, avec Sirius. Il épousera Lily et ira botter quelques culs emmaillotés dans des robes noires. James Potter était un indécrottable optimiste, et cela faisait sans aucun doute partie de son charme : toujours le sourire aux lèvres, la bonne blague pour amuser la galerie ou remonter le moral d'un ami moins chanceux. C'était une personne gaie et facile à vivre. Lily, son amour, sa fleur, sa vie, avait finit par s'en rendre compte et il était maintenant officiellement le plus heureux des hommes. En dépit de la noirceur de l'époque, des morts et des disparitions, en dépit de la guerre et de son cortège de terreurs et d'horreur, il était heureux.

Et ce caractère exceptionnel se dirigeait présentement vers le côté droit de son immense jardin, vers une petite dépendance qui tombait un peu en ruine. Il devait remplir la difficile tâche d'aller réveiller Sirius Black, pensa-t-il avec un sourire maintenant machiavélique. Il poussa la porte branlante du vieil édifice, qui ne sortit pas encore de ses gonds cette fois-ci. Lorsque Sirius l'été dernier prit la décision de claquer définitivement celle de sa maison familiale, des légendaires Black, il s'était naturellement installé chez son meilleur ami chez qui de toute façon il passait la majeure partie de ses vacances depuis sa première année. Il avait développé pour les parents Potter un sentiment qui relevait bien évidemment de l'attachement filial, mais sa fierté et un certain sens mal placé de l'esthétisme l'ont toujours empêché de l'admettre. Il s'était installé au grenier de cette vieille bicoque, clamant qu'il n'était là que de passage, qu'il n'avait plus de maison et d'ailleurs qu'il n'en aurait jamais, et que lorsque les gonds de cette vieille porte rendront l'âme, il s'en ira pour aller pousser d'autres portes, découvrir d'autres univers, pour poser son balluchon un peu plus loin. James avait un « un plus loin » tout prêt à lui proposer : la chambre à côté de la sienne. Mais il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer la fierté de Sirius, alors il a toujours fait attention à manœuvrer la vieille porte de bois avec d'infinies précautions, inhabituelles chez lui.

Il monta à l'étage, par un escalier branlant comme il se doit. En poussant la porte de la pièce sous les combles, il était en train de se demander de quelle manière il allait réveiller Sirius. Arracher les couvertures d'un coup sec ? C'était la manière habituelle, banale donc mais qui possédait le charme des habitudes entre vieux amis. Entonner un refrain à tue-tête en entrant dans la piaule ? Déjà fait bien sûr, mais la manière appelle de nombreuses variations selon la chanson choisie. Certes la méthode est risquée : James chante particulièrement faux et un Sirius réveillé en sursaut peut avoir la main leste. La manière supplice chinois ? Lancer de tout petits objets... Le jeune homme fut interrompu dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers le lit. Car Sirius était réveillé. Il était réveillé car il n'était pas seul... Curieux, James tendit le cou pour apercevoir le visage de la fille entre les mèches brunes de Sirius qui était allongé sur elle. Mais un hurlement le fit regagner promptement le seuil, le mystère résolu :

« - JAMES POTTER ! »

C'était Julia Watford. Il allait se faire engueuler... Soupirant et tapant du pied dans l'embrasure de la porte pour enjoindre son ami à se dépêcher, il attendait la foudre. Julia n'était pas réputée pour son caractère aimable. Mais bizarrement, rien ne vint. Jetant un œil, il vit Sirius qui chuchotait à l'oreille de son amie... A moins qu'il ne lui mordille le lobe ? James ne s'attarda pas pour vérifier. Et pourtant il n'avait jamais été très respectueux de la vie privée de ses meilleurs amis, les pressant de questions curieuses jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne des réponses. Mais il avait changé sur ce point. Etait-ce la maturité ? James réfléchit rapidement. C'était plutôt Lily, en fait, et la tournure « sérieuse » que leur relation avait pris à la fin de l'année scolaire...

« - C'est bon, Prongs, tu peux entrer ! » lui enjoignit la voix grave et posée de Sirius. Il y avait en plus dans cette voix maîtrisée quelque chose de joyeux et de rigolard, un ton que James aimait par-dessus tout. Il s'exécuta alors, mais nota immédiatement que Julia avait remonté le drap jusqu'à son menton, et qu'elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement enchantée de le voir. Et c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il décida de boire le calice jusqu'à la lie :

« - Content de te revoir, Julia. Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme pour ce que j'ai pu en deviner ! » Il enchaîna très vite. En d'autres circonstances il aurait été ravi de tester la patience de la jeune fille, mais ce matin n'était pas un matin comme les autres : « Dis-moi Padfoot, on a des _trucs_ à faire aujourd'hui... Tu n'as pas oublié, j'espère ? » finit-il d'un ton menaçant. Sirius en réponse lui fit un demi-sourire et s'étira. Etendu complètement nu sur son lit (Julia ayant monopolisé tout le drap pour se recouvrir) et parfaitement à l'aise, il passa un bras autour des épaules de la jolie blonde :

« - Nan, vedette, j'ai pas oublié. Enfin, cette nuit, peut-être pendant quelques heures... » susurra-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune fille qui ne le regarda même pas. James leva les yeux au ciel. S'il laissait Sirius partir dans un numéro de charme, ça pouvait durer des heures. Surtout si le but était d'adoucir Julia Watford.

« - Abrège, Padfoot, ça presse ! »

« - D'accord, d'accord. Crève-cœur. Tu me laisses cinq minutes avec la belle tout de même ? Je te rejoins à la cuisine. » Il écarta délicatement une mèche de cheveux du cou de son amie pour y déposer un petit baiser léger. Julia sembla se détendre. James se détourna, un tout petit peu amer. Lily lui manquait. Vicieusement, il lança avec une admiration parfaitement forcée :

« - Cinq minutes, Sirius ! Tu comptes battre ta moyenne ? »

Il ferma la porte précipitamment alors qu'un oreiller volait dans sa direction. Le sourire lui revint. Il avait réussi à l'avoir finalement, son lancer d'oreiller du matin ! Alors que victorieux, il entamait la périlleuse descente des marches vermoulues, il entendit Sirius hurler :

« - Et t'as intérêt à me préparer de quoi manger, sale traître ! »

Rigolant encore, James réintégra la cuisine du manoir. Emma Potter était déjà levée, et s'affairait à préparer du thé tandis qu'Elfias Doge, un sorcier d'un certain âge que James voyait souvent, faisait cuire du bacon et des œufs :

« - Déjà réveillé, mon cœur ? » demanda Emma en l'embrassant.

« - Affirmatif. J'ai même eu le temps d'aller secouer Sirius. Salut Elfias. » L'autre lui répondit d'un signe de tête, sans quitter la poêle des yeux. « J'aime bien quand c'est toi qui prépare le petit déjeuner... Ça donne faim. »

Sa mère fit mine de saisir sa baguette :

« - Va au bout de ta pensée, Junior ? »

James fit aussitôt machine arrière. Maman ou pas, on ne plaisante plus lorsqu'un Auror sort sa baguette :

« - C'est juste que j'ai très faim... Et puis Sirius aussi j'imagine. Il a passé la nuit avec Julia Watford, ça lui donne toujours envie de dévorer un abraxan au matin. Je ne voudrais pas te donner trop de travail, Maman, tu comprends... »

Magnanime, Emma Potter détourna la conversation pour éviter à son fils de s'enliser tandis qu'Elfias souriait à ses œufs brouillés.

« - Julia, c'est cette jolie blonde qui a des yeux magnifiques ? »

« - Peut-être, mais en voyant les vôtres, Emma, je suis soudainement incapable de répondre à cette simple question. »

Sirius venait d'arriver dans la cuisine. Emma fronça les sourcils, plus par contenance qu'autre chose. Elle aimait tendrement Sirius, aussi fier et arrogant qu'il pût être parfois.

« - En tout cas, les jeunes, vous allez prendre votre déjeuner ailleurs. »

Elle agita sa baguette pour empiler des tasses, une théière et des assiettes sur un plateau. Elfias, toujours en silence, remplit les assiettes de sa préparation spéciale au bacon et empila quelques toasts. Sirius, l'esprit pratique, y ajouta du beurre, du jus de fruit et du lait. Ainsi que de la confiture, tiens. Et puis du marmite et du fromage blanc. On les contraignait à l'exil, soit, mais ils ne se laisseront pas mourir de faim ! James en revanche, comme à son habitude, tenta de plaider leur cause :

« - Encore ! Maman, enfin... Qu'est-ce qui se passe qui justifie un tel traitement injuste et parfaitement inapproprié ? »

« - Je t'en prie, James » soupira Emma les yeux au ciel, « ne me récite pas le dictionnaire. Tu dois bien te douter que j'ai mes raisons. Allez, hop, sur la terrasse ! débarrassez-moi la cuisine. »

« - Maman, un jour il faudra que tu apprennes à me faire confiance » continua James, mordicus, ce qui fit sourire Sirius. « Je suis majeur, et un jour je - »

« - Ecoute ta mère, garçon » coupa Elfias Doge de sa voix sifflante. « C'est la guerre dehors, ne nous reproche pas de nous battre pour que tu puisses encore avoir quelques occasions de sourire avec tes copains. Dehors. »

La froideur et la gravité du ton firent abdiquer James. En arrivant sur la terrasse, ils échangèrent un regard, Sirius et lui. Ils avaient effectivement deviné juste : aujourd'hui était un matin particulier. La réunion de l'organisation secrète à laquelle, James en aurait mis son Vif d'or au feu, son père et sa mère appartenaient, allait se réunir. Et Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de leur école et le plus grand sorcier vivant – peut-être même le plus grand depuis Merlin ! - allait sûrement être présent. Le jeune homme brûlait d'en parler avec Sirius, qu'ils montent un plan pour écouter les adultes, mais il craignait une arrivée inopportune :

« - T'as planqué ton chameau dans un placard ? »

« Que... » Sirius resta une demi-seconde interdit avant de comprendre : « Ah, tu parles de Julia ! »

Il attrapa un toast et le recouvrit généreusement d'une couche de beurre. Il avait déjà engloutit ses œufs et son bacon. James l'avait noté :

« - Dis-donc c'est pas un abraxan qu'il te faut ce matin, c'est tout le troupeau ! Vous vous êtes tapés dessus toute la nuit, c'est ça ? »

Sirius se défendit enfin d'un air malicieux :

« - Pas du tout. Tu apprendras que Julia peut être une femme très douce lorsque l'on sait bien... la prendre. » James fit la grimace. « Elle a juste un peu de caractère » ajouta Sirius en étalant une pointe de marmite sur son cinquième toast.

« - Elle est chiante » conclut James sur un ton d'évidence. Son ami leva l'index en vidant d'une traite son verre de jus d'orange.

« - Nuance ! Elle ne se laisse pas faire facilement, nuance ! Et c'est comme ça que je les aime ». Il minauda, pinçant la joue de James : « Tu le sais bien, ma belle... » Son ami écarta sa main d'un geste ferme :

« - Non, Sirius, tu les aimes Poufsouffle, pouffantes et pas contrariantes », mentit-il.

« - Tu fais des vers maintenant, Prongs ? Elles t'inspirent mes histoires... » Le jeune sorcier se pencha vers son ami, d'un ton de confidence, une mèche brune descendant en travers de ses yeux gris :

« - Cette nuit, je suis parvenu à lui faire crier mon nom... » Il avait l'air très content de lui. James s'écarta :

« - Je t'en prie Padfoot, j'ai vraiment pas envie de le savoir ! Et pendant qu'on y est, arrête aussi de draguer ma mère, ça me déstabilise. Et aussi tiens, réponds à ma question initiale : est-ce qu'on peut parler de choses sérieuses sans que Julia ne débarque pour me réduire en charpie et m'étaler sur ses toasts – si tu lui en laisses ? »

Sirius éclata de rire en se resservant du thé :

« - Tu ne perds jamais rien de vue, hein ? Mais vas-y, parle-moi de ce que tu veux, elle est rentrée chez elle en passant par le jardin, on ne craint rien. »

« - Tu l'as renvoyée chez elle sans petit déjeuner ? sans même lui proposer une douche ? Et... Elle ne t'a pas mordu ? »

Son ami se pencha vers lui et murmura, un sourire au fond des yeux :

« - Elle a hurlé mon nom, Prongs ! »

Le premier réflexe de James fut d'essayer de plonger dans son verre de lait pour échapper à la conversation. Mais à la place, il avait un excellent sujet de rechange :

« - Donc, tu es d'accord avec moi, c'est pour aujourd'hui ? »

Sirius leva un sourcil, puis sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de silence sur leur table de déjeuner d'un geste nonchalant. Sirius faisait toujours les choses avec 'nonchalance'. La 'nonchalance' était ce qui le définissait le mieux, pensa James souvent admiratif devant l'élégance naturelle de cet héritier d'une des plus grandes, si ce n'est la plus grande, famille d'aristocrates du monde sorcier. Admiratif, mais pas jaloux. James aurait renoncé à Lily plutôt que d'avoir à passer une année chez les Black.

« - Affirmatif. Et ça a l'air important. Le vieux Doge est tendu. »

« - Il est toujours tendu », objecta James.

« - Plus que d'habitude, crois-moi... » Sirius avait l'air pensif. « En ce qui concerne le Plan, cher Maraudeur, j'ai quelques débuts de suggestions à vous soumettre, peut-être pourrions-nous échanger nos points de vue à ce sujet ? »

« - Je suis toute ouïe, cher collègue », répondit James aussitôt, le sourire aux lèvres.

« - Bien. Tout d'abord le premier dragon à abattre, ça va être Molly Weasley. »

James fit la grimace. La sorcière rousse avait à peine dix ans de plus qu'eux mais était déjà parfaitement à l'aise dans un rôle de mère poule qui semblait avoir été écrit pour elle. Arthur et elle avaient déjà trois enfants, et leur avaient appris que Molly était encore enceinte. De jumeaux... Que des garçons, c'était un genre de malédiction chez les Weasley. Toujours est-il qu'en dépit de la puissance de sa magie et de son habileté (c'était une Prewett, après tout !) elle avait choisi le rôle de l'arrière-plan, celui de la femme qui reste à la maison, qui s'inquiète et qui prépare à manger. Et qui surveille ses enfants comme une chatte veille ses petits, les caressant et les réprimandant avec autant de cœur. Et Molly Weasley avait légèrement tendance à prendre toutes les personnes de moins de 25 ans pour ses enfants... Y compris donc Sirius et James. On devrait même dire : particulièrement Sirius et James, qui traînaient toujours leurs oreilles où on les attendait le moins au manoir Potter.

« - Hum. Elle va s'assurer qu'on est bien enfermés à double tour à l'autre bout de la maison, occupés à faire tout autre chose et dans l'incapacité de quitter la pièce pendant plusieurs heures. C'est sûr. » grinça James. La redoutable Molly avait déjà fait échouer plusieurs de leurs Plans.

« - Comme il est tout aussi sûr que le salon sera entouré de tous les sorts qu'on peut imaginer. » ajouta Sirius, toujours calme.

« - Oui, mais les sorts, si c'est Maman qui les jette, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire contre ça ? »

« - Eh bien, commencer par les imaginer, Prongs ! Un peu de méthode ne nuit pas à la résolution d'un problème (2), comme un jour me l'a dit si justement Wormtail alors que je tentais infructueusement de mettre Suzelle Frobisher dans mon lit... »

« - Abrège Padfoot ! » coupa James. Lily lui manquait, Lily lui manquait...

« - Le fait est que j'y suis parvenu, camarade. Deux fois. Donc - » reprit Sirius avant que son ami ne le coupe de nouveau, « on procède par étapes. Je crois que le problème Molly peut être réglé avec un passage secret, quelque chose comme ça. Enfin si on arrive à briser les sorts d'enfermement dont elle va certainement entourer la piaule. »

James acquiesça : « Ensuite, au niveau du salon il y aura principalement les sorts de silence, et les sorts de surveillance. On approche, ça sonne, et on se fait tinter les cloches. »

« - Et on aura rien entendu... Tu sais, le plus simple, c'est peut-être qu'on reste dans ta chambre... » L'autre fronça les sourcils et Sirius poursuivit : « Molly est tranquille, et nous aussi. Dans le lit, une boîte de Patacitrouilles à portée de main – ne proteste pas, James ! je sais où est ta réserve secrète... - on écoute paisiblement la conversation... »

Le regard de James s'illumina soudain. Il savait exactement comment réaliser ce miracle. Il y avait tout de même un petit obstacle...

« - Il va falloir changer ma chambre de place, Sirius... » Ce dernier enchaîna aussitôt :

« - Oui, et ce entre le moment où Molly nous y aura enfermés et celui où elle sera de retour dans le salon... »

James se renversa en arrière sur sa chaise :

« - Je suis presque déçu, cher collègue. J'aurais attendu quelque chose d'un peu plus compliqué, tout de même. »

Sirius eut un de ses demi-sourires et se resservit un toast. Il avait encore un petit creux. Sacrée Julia.

Un peu plus tard, les deux amis étaient effectivement confortablement installés dans la chambre de James. Sirius avait découvert en plus quelques paquets de Chocogrenouilles dans la réserve 'secrète' de l'occupant des lieux. Molly leur avait comme prévu enjoint de rester enfermés ici, et comme elle avait bon cœur elle leur avait apporté du jus de citrouille et des cookies faits maison. Mais comme elle n'était pas naïve, elle lança en partant une série de sorts d'alarme sur la pièce où les deux sorciers se regardaient d'un air entendu et franchement amusé. Dès qu'elle se fut éloignée dans le couloir, ils comptèrent jusqu'à cinq – le temps que Molly atteigne les escaliers. Puis ils se lancèrent dans la série de sorts qui avait pour but de placer la chambre où ils étaient confinés juste au-dessus du salon. Et ils y parvinrent avec une déconcertante facilité. Sirius se renversa alors en arrière sur les oreillers et attrapa au vol le cookie que James lui lançait :

« - Ils sont au citron confit ! »

Du tapis où il était installé devant ce qui semblait être une simple feuille de plante verte, James renchérit :

« - Du coup, on est vraiment sûrs que Dumbledore sera là. »

« - Yep. Quel vieil enquiquineur. Moi, je les préfère au chocolat. »

James mordit dans son cookie. Au citron, à la vanille ou au chocolat, il adorait les cookies de Molly. Peut-être était-ce qu'ils étaient particulièrement savoureux, croquants à l'extérieur et moelleux à l'intérieur ? Ou plutôt était-ce parce que Molly ne leur en apportait que lorsqu'il y avait une réunion secrète et que les petits gâteaux acquéraient, du même coup, un petit goût d'interdit et... d'aventure ? Soudain, la voix d'Emma Potter retentit :

« - Ça y est, la pièce est sécurisée. Nous pouvons commencer. »

La voix provenait évidement de la feuille devant James. Laquelle feuille provenait de la plante du salon. Laquelle plante avait été diligemment – et discrètement - ensorcelée par les deux garçons. Une combinaison de sorts plutôt ingénieuse, d'ailleurs. La fonction « Haut-Parleur » comme disait Sirius était conçue pour se déclencher uniquement à la proximité d'un certain nombre de sorts, comme ceux qu'Emma allait certainement jeter sur leur lieu de réunion. Du coup, la plante ensorcelée devenait indétectable dans cette pièce saturée de magie. James leva les deux pouces et articula à l'intention de Sirius : 'Ça marche !' Sirius en retour eut une moue qui signifiait : 'Et tu t'attendais à quoi ?' puis il fourra une Chocogrenouille entière dans sa bouche.

En bas, dans le salon, Albus Dumbledore se leva dignement de son fauteuil. Le vieux sorcier après un signe de tête à Emma Potter prit la parole. Chacun dans la pièce savait que le moment était important. Chaque réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix l'était, bien sûr, mais celle-ci plus qu'une autre :

« - Molly, tes cookies sont fantastiques. »

C'était une entrée en matière peu conventionnelle. Près de la porte, un Auror d'une quarantaine d'années, Alastor Maugrey, soupira bruyamment et tapota sa baguette dans sa main. Dumbledore esquissa un sourire :

« - Tout à fait, Alastor, et je trouve qu'il est bon de le rappeler régulièrement. Tant qu'une chose aussi douce que les pâtisseries de Molly Weasley existeront, moi je dis que ce monde vaut la peine de se battre. »

John Potter acquiesça, presque sérieux. Le père de James avait du mal à rester sérieux, en général :

« - Trouver l'espoir en beurrant les moules, le garder au chaud tout au fond du four. Et le savourer entre amis. Oui, Albus, c'est effectivement une bonne introduction. Détends-toi, Alastor ! »

« - Se détendre ? John ! » C'était Elfias Doge, bien sûr, qui protestait de manière empressée. « John ! Il a rallié les géants ! »

Là-haut dans la chambre, Sirius en arrêta de mâcher et James déglutit avec difficulté.

Dans le salon, des exclamations fusaient. Mais Dumbledore continua aussitôt :

« - Elfias, s'il te plaît. »

Comme l'impatiente Jill White allait ouvrir la bouche, Emmeline Vance leva les mains et imposa d'un geste le silence à tout le monde :

« - Chaque chose sera abordée en son temps. Je crois qu'Albus avait la parole. »

Le silence se fit et Dumbledore reprit :

« - En ce qui concerne les géants, j'ai envoyé quelqu'un en mission. Et non Jill, avant que tu ne poses la question, je ne peux pas dire qui. Mais cette personne a toute ma confiance. A défaut de pouvoir convaincre les géants de notre cause, nous aurons au moins un rapport détaillé sur l'état des choses. Un rapport _de l'intérieur_. »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et fit un geste envers un sorcier brun et barbu qui se tenait dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée :

« - Si je vous ai demandé d'être présents ici aujourd'hui, c'est surtout pour que nous entendions Ugolin qui a travaillé sur les conclusions de notre dernière réunion. Si vous voulez bien, cher Professeur... »

Ugolin Bohémond se pencha en avant sur son fauteuil. Il n'était pas enseignant, mais guérisseur à Sainte-Mangouste et il devait son titre à ses recherches poussées en psychomagie. Il sortit quelques parchemins de la poche de son horrible robe en velours marron et jeta un coup d'œil à ses notes avant de parler :

« - La dernière fois, notre chère Dorcas a eu une idée lumineuse. » Il hocha la tête en direction de Dorcas Meadowes, l'Auror qui dirigeait le Département des enquêtes. Elle avait l'esprit vif et patient, sachant toujours par où commencer pour résoudre un mystère. Des qualités plus que précieuses pour l'Ordre. Ugolin continua :

« - Trouver les figures paternelles de Tom Jedusor. Où tire-t-il son inspiration, à qui cherche-t-il à ressembler ? Avec l'aide de Marlene... » Nouveau signe de tête, cette fois en direction de Marlene McKinnon, archiviste à la Bibliothèque Magique Centrale de Londres. « Avec Marlene, nous avons donc récolté tout ce que nous savions sur la vie de ce Tom Jedusor. Ce qui n'est pas grand'chose, comme vous le savez tous. »

Murmures d'approbation dans le salon. Même Dumbledore acquiesça. Reconstituer la vie de son ancien élève était une quête qu'il poursuivait depuis des années déjà. Mais le mage noir avait su brouiller les pistes avec une redoutable intelligence.

« - Et parallèlement, nous avons recensé toutes les actions, violentes ou pas, politiques ou autres, qu'il a pu entreprendre et dont nous avons eu connaissance. »

Malgré elle, Marlene McKinnon se rengorgea un peu. En dépit de l'accès privilégié qu'elle avait à l'histoire récente – et moins récente – du monde magique, la tâche n'avait pas été facile.

« - Et donc, vous avez trouvé quoi que ce soit ? » interrompit Jill White. C'était une jeune Auror de la Brigade d'Intervention, nettement plus à l'aise dans un duel à la baguette que dans les conversations de salon. Alastor Maugrey, qui était son supérieur, la fit taire d'un ordre sec. Ugolin put poursuivre :

« - Des pistes se dégagent, oui. Tout d'abord, on peut affirmer que Tom Jedusor ne veut ressembler à personne. Il cherche à être unique. Ce changement de nom, déjà... Mais sa personnalité est double, je dirais même schizophrénique. Il s'invente d'abord un nom, Voldemort, ainsi qu'une ascendance noble, Lord : il cherche à se créer sa propre histoire de vie. Il cherche à écrire l'Histoire à lui tout seul. Mais ensuite, il interdit l'utilisation de ce nom pour l'appellation pompeuse de Seigneur des Ténèbres. Manifestement, il a estimé qu'il avait passé un cap dans son ascension. Dorénavant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'inspirera plus que de Lord Voldemort. Et ça, ça ne nous facilite pas la tâche, bien sûr. »

Emmeline Vance soupira pour elle-même. Aura-t-on jamais quelque chose de tangible sur quoi travailler ? Une prise quelconque sur ce serpent ? Ugolin répondit à son vœu silencieux :

« - J'ai donc reporté toute mon attention aux actes et aux dits de Lord Voldemort, à défaut. Puisque nous n'avons rien sur Tom Jedusor. Et oui effectivement, Dorcas avait vu juste : il se dégage un schéma, des lignes de force pour ces premiers faits d'armes. »

Il fit une pause, leva les yeux de ses papiers pour les poser sur Dumbledore, toujours debout :

« - Je suis désolé, Albus, mais tout indique que le mentor qu'il s'est choisi, même inconsciemment, est Gellert Grindelwald. »

Le nom de ce sorcier de sinistre mémoire, défait en duel par l'actuel chef de l'Ordre du Phénix en 1945 jeta un froid sur l'assistance. Depuis trente-deux ans, en effet, plus personne n'avait de nouvelles de lui.

« - Hum... Cela fait sens, bien sûr » réfléchit Dumbledore. « Tom a une dent particulière contre moi... Tu as autre chose à dire, Ugolin ? »

« - Juste quelques suggestions. Tout d'abord, il faudrait peut-être retrouver Grindelwald, pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'est pas allié à Voldemort. Même si je mettrais ma baguette au feu que ce dernier prend ses décisions seul et qu'il refuserait l'aide de qui que ce soit, Mage Noir légendaire ou non. Mais le fait est que Grindelwald a peut-être laissé des... je ne sais pas... des artefacts, des notes, des sorts... que Voldemort pourrait utiliser. Ou a pu utiliser... »

« - Ou utilise encore ! Et les récupérer pourrait nous donner une idée de ses plans, enfin ! » C'était encore Jill qui avait coupé le psychomage. Dans un réflexe issu d'une longue habitude, Alastor lui intima l'ordre de se taire. Elle se retourna vers son supérieur pour s'exclamer :

« - On sait que glisser un espion parmi les Mangemorts est impossible. On navigue à l'aveugle depuis le début ! Excuse-moi chef si je suis un peu enthousiaste à l'idée de savoir à peu près où mettre les pieds ! »

John Potter sourit. Il aimait l'impétuosité de la jeune sorcière brune :

« - Dans le plat, Jill. Tu les mettras toujours dans le plat, de toute manière... »

Jill lui tira la langue. Elfias Doge fronça les sourcils :

« - Bon, et donc, sur ces 'artefacts, notes, sorts', on a quoi exactement ? » C'était à Marlene qu'il posait la question mais elle prit un air impuissant et à sa place, c'est Dumbledore qui répondit :

« - Il y a un journal. Que Gellert avait intitulé non sans humour _Journal de la domination du monde_. »

« - Avec un titre pareil, j'imagine que dans une librairie Voldemort n'aurait jamais pu résister ! » sourit Emmeline. Albus reprit :

« - Une librairie... Oui, je me souviens d'un jeune Tom qui passait beaucoup de temps au milieu des livres... Mais ce _Journal_-là ne se trouve ni dans une bibliothèque ni dans une librairie. »

« - Où est-il alors ? » demanda Dorcas Meadowes, ses yeux concentrés sur le visage du vieux sorcier. Mais celui-ci répondit simplement :

« - Je ne sais pas. Perdu, ou caché. Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis les quelques semaines précédant notre duel. »

« - Il l'a peut-être avec lui ? » tenta Emma Potter, qui prenait la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion. Elle se tourna vers le Professeur. « Ugolin ? » Ce dernier fit une moue :

« - Non, j'imagine que la défaite cuisante que lui a infligée Albus a dû signer, même pour lui, la fin de sa 'carrière'. Si je devais émettre une opinion, je dirais qu'il l'a laissé. »

« - Pour qu'on le trouve, et que l'on continue son œuvre » approuva Dumbledore. « Bon, Marlene, tu veux bien faire quelques recherches, s'il te plaît ? » L'archiviste acquiesça, sans dire un mot. Elle ne parlait que rarement.

En haut dans la chambre de James, Sirius avait blêmi. Son ami, extrêmement concentré et penché d'une manière plutôt comique sur la petite feuille verte, ne le remarqua pas et Sirius d'ailleurs se reprit très vite. En bas, la réunion continuait :

« ... presque une majorité au Magenmagot. Je vais essayer de parler à Montgomery mais je ne peux pas garantir sa réaction. » C'était Arthur Weasley, employé au Service des Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu, qui avait pris la parole pour informer les autres de la situation au Ministère de la Magie. Le Ministère était devenu un enjeu de pouvoir et le lieu d'une lutte feutrée et politique entre l'Ordre du Phénix et les partisans de Voldemort qui cherchaient à conquérir ce bastion encore neutre. S'ils y parvenaient... l'issue de la guerre serait plus que probable. Et la bataille pour le contrôle du Département de la justice magique était particulièrement décisive, ce Département étant le plus important du Ministère. « Nous avons déjà perdu le Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie, désolé de vous l'annoncer. » Arthur fit une pause et Emma en profita pour ajouter :

« - J'ai discuté avec Isilde Montgomery avant-hier. »

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers elle, intéressées. Isilde Montgomery était la directrice du Département de la justice magique.

« - Je n'ai pas réussi à savoir de quel côté elle penche. Cette femme redonne tout son sens à l'expression 'impartialité de la justice', si vous voulez mon avis. »

Arthur acquiesça, mais ajouta :

« - Je suis persuadé qu'elle n'est pas plus séduite que ça par les belles théories de Voldemort. Je vais essayer de lui parler, il faut vraiment faire quelque chose pour le Magenmagot. »

Alastor, toujours en train de surveiller la porte, grogna :

« - Si le Magenmagot tombe, on pourra arrêter tous les Mangemorts de Grande-Bretagne, ils seront libres dans l'heure qui suit, avec peut-être un petit coup de règle sur les doigts si on est chanceux. »

Dumbledore conclut donc :

« - Occupe-t-en, Arthur, et fais de ton mieux. Même si je suis toujours persuadé que cette guerre se résoudra par la magie, et non dans les couloirs du Ministère, je reconnais qu'il s'agit là d'un enjeu capital. Caradoc, tu - »

Au moment où Dumbledore allait donner la parole à Caradoc Dearborne, des Forces des Tâches Invisibles, la porte du salon s'ouvrit, sans déclencher aucun des sorts d'alarme d'Emma Potter, dont c'était pourtant la spécialité. Comme s'il n'attendait que cela depuis le début de la réunion, Alastor Maugrey bondit sur le nouvel arrivant et le plaqua contre le mur d'une main sur sa gorge. Son autre main tenait sa baguette contre la tempe de ce qui apparut être un homme très jeune, un adolescent peut-être. L'Auror maugréa :

« - Je te reconnais, je t'avais vu fureter autour du manoir, tantôt. » Le jeune homme sourit :

« - Vous m'avez vu parce que je l'ai bien voulu. J'étais venu voir Albus Dumbledore. » Il avait les yeux noisette, des cheveux châtains coupés court et était habillé d'une tunique sombre qui ne rappelait pas le style des vêtements moldus et qui n'était définitivement pas une robe de sorcier. Emma Potter était intriguée :

« - Comment avez-vous fait pour passer mes sorts ? »

« - Quels sorts ? » Le jeune homme essayait de crâner mais la position dans laquelle le maintenait fermement Maugrey ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. C'est alors que Dumbledore intervint :

« - C'est bon, Alastor, lâche-le. Je crois savoir de quoi il retourne. » L'Auror tenta de protester, mais laissa retomber sa victime :

« - Explique quand même comment tu es arrivé jusqu'ici ! »

L'autre répondit d'un petit ton présomptueux : « C'est mon boulot. » Il se tourna vers Dumbledore. « C'est vous, Albus ? »

Le directeur de Poudlard acquiesça, attendant la suite. Son calme poussa les membres de l'Ordre qui s'étaient tous rapprochés, baguette à la main, à reprendre peu à peu leurs places initiales.

« - Il vous manque un professeur d'Arithmancie. Je viens proposer ma candidature. »

Jill, qui ne s'était pas rassise, s'exclama :

« - Faux ! Poudlard a un professeur d'Arithmancie. On t'a mal renseigné, espion ! »

« - Permettez-moi, Damoiselle. Avait. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Poudlard avait un professeur d'Arithmancie. Honorine Ravenscourt est morte hier. Assassinée par vos ennemis. Oh ? C'est moi qui vous l'apprend ? Vous m'en voyez navré. » Il avait l'air tout sauf désolé. Ce gosse était insupportable, pensa Jill White. Elle se demandait ce qu'il... Mais ses réflexions furent interrompues par Dumbledore qui annonça tranquillement, avec juste une expression de tristesse dans les yeux :

« - En ce cas jeune homme, bienvenue au sein du corps professoral de Poudlard. »

Des exclamations fusèrent dans la pièce, mais Dumbledore poursuivit du même ton tranquille et ses propos stupéfièrent l'assistance :

« - Je suppose que tu es un Observateur et que la petite va arriver à Poudlard cette année ? »

Un éclair passa dans les yeux du jeune homme. Un éclair de méchanceté. Ou de peur, ce qui revient souvent au même, se dit Dumbledore. Mais le curieux arrivant se reprit très vite :

« - Elle n'est pas petite. C'est une Indésirable âgée de 17 ans et pour ce qu'on en sait, elle est peut-être déjà hors de contrôle. N'eut été la profonde estime que j'ai pour le Sage Racine du Peeblesshire, j'aurais refusé cette mission dont personne ne voulait, et c'est un Gardien qu'on aurait envoyé à Poudlard. Pour éliminer cette monstruosité. »

Le jeune homme avait débité cette tirade d'un même ton plat, sans bouger un sourcil. Dumbledore le regarda d'un air presque menaçant :

« - Elle est sous ma protection. »

Mais l'Observateur ne quitta pas son air orgueilleux :

« - Si je puis me permettre, elle ne l'est pas. Pas encore. Actuellement, elle se trouve chez un de vos élèves, un certain... Severus Snape ? »

Le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix capitula :

« - Mes amis, je suis désolé, il va me falloir ajourner cette réunion. Ce jeune homme et moi allons faire quelques pas dans le jardin. Puis-je connaître le nom de mon futur enseignant ? »

« - Je m'appelle Candide » grommela l'adolescent.

« - Candide ? » Dumbledore avait l'air mi-amusé, mi-étonné.

« - Mon père a des lettres, comme on dit... »

« - Des lettres moldues » précisa Dumbledore alors qu'ils sortaient du manoir.

L'annonce du nom de Severus Snape fut de trop pour James Potter. Il se rejeta en arrière et courut à la fenêtre. Sirius le rejoignit peu après. Ils observèrent en silence le vieux sorcier, grand et majestueux, et la petite silhouette malingre presque invisible dans l'herbe haute et qui semblait glisser plutôt que marcher à ses côtés. Les deux jeunes sorciers rassemblaient leurs pensées. James fut le premier à rompre le silence alors que Dumbledore et son visiteur atteignaient le fond du vaste jardin :

« - Alors là, mon vieux Padfoot, on a pas mal de matière à ruminer. Grindelwald déjà, excusez du peu, et surtout cette nana avec Snape. Comment ils ont dit, 'Indésirable' ? c'est vachement sympa comme nom... Et franchement, Snivellus avec une fille, tu y crois, toi ? Et ce gars avec Dumbledore, c'est qui par Merlin ? »

Mais Sirius restait silencieux, les yeux perdus par la fenêtre. Il ne répondit pas à son ami, jetant à la place, comme pour lui-même :

« - Je sais où est le bouquin. »

James se tourna si brusquement vers lui qu'il se cogna le coude contre la fenêtre, ce qui le fit jurer grossièrement, coupant la question qui lui était venue naturellement aux lèvres. Sirius leva la main.

« - Avant toutes choses, remettons la chambre en place avant que le dragon ne vienne vérifier si ses œufs n'ont pas bougé. »

James soupçonna son ami de vouloir gagner du temps. _S'il compte me faire perdre de vue notre discussion initiale, je veux bien manger mon balai..._ Quelques Finite Incantatem modifiés plus tard, les pièces du premier étage du manoir Potter avaient toutes repris leur place initiale. Il était peut-être étonnant de voir de jeunes sorciers même pas encore sortis de Poudlard faire preuve d'une aussi grande magie, mais ces sorciers-là étaient les Maraudeurs. Depuis six ans ils travaillaient avec acharnement à inventer et à réaliser les farces les plus ingénieuses, les plus audacieuses que l'école n'ait jamais vu depuis la propre scolarité d'Albus Dumbledore. Et forcément, pour atteindre un tel degré de perfection dans la fonction d'emmerder le monde, il fallait un haut niveau de magie. Ce que James avait appris avec ses parents, tous deux de puissants Aurors, avait d'ailleurs été très utile. Ainsi que les cinq sens super-aiguisés de Rémus, le loup-garou. De même que le sens subtil de la stratégie de Peter et son don inné pour le mensonge candide en face des professeurs. Sirius était peut-être le plus précieux de tous : élevé dans la magie noire par une famille d'obsédés du Sang-Pur dont il était en plus l'aîné des héritiers, il avait appris dès sa prime jeunesse à jouer avec les sorts, à repousser les limites de la magie. Mais de tous, c'était sans conteste James le plus obstiné :

« - Quand tu dis 'bouquin', Sirius, tu parles du _Journal d'un fou furieux qui voulait que tout le monde lui lèche les bottines_ ? »

Mais Sirius ne poursuivit pas la blague. D'ailleurs, James l'avait appelé 'Sirius', signe que lui aussi plaisantait sans conviction. Il devait certainement connaître la suite. Si Sirius savait où était le bouquin, ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose...

« - Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible que personne n'y ait pensé ! » Sirius sentait la colère, une vieille colère adolescente monter petit à petit en lui. Sa famille était la seule chose qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état. Une colère pure d'enfant capricieux, d'enfant rejeté qui n'a jamais été compris, d'enfant que l'on a regardé de travers toute la vie à cause de son nom, de jeune homme enfin qui luttait depuis ses onze ans pour se distinguer le plus possible de sa famille. « Un bouquin de magie noire, et ils n'arrivent pas à mettre la main dessus ? Il n'y a que deux possibilités : au château Malefoy ou Square Grimmauld. »

« - Et ton choix penche vers... »

« - J'ai vu le _Journal_, James. Il est dans la bibliothèque de mon père. »

« - Ah, sa bibliothèque privée ? Celle qui donne dans le cabinet de travail qu'il ne quitte pratiquement jamais et qui t'a toujours été rigoureusement interdit ? »

Sirius eut enfin un demi-sourire. James se sentit mieux lui aussi. Ce n'était que dans les moments les plus sombres que Sirius ne souriait plus. Et James et lui, ainsi que quelques autres, avaient vécu ces moments, et pour rien au monde il ne voulait rencontrer de nouveau le Sirius froid, distant et hautain de ces moments-là. Surtout si ça impliquait un Saule Cogneur, une sale fouine et un loup-garou pleinement transformé.

« - Tout à fait, cher Prongs. Mes parents, dans leur grande mansuétude, m'ont abreuvé de théorie de la magie. Pour que je sois le meilleur, le plus grand. »

« - Ils sont satisfaits, je suppose » interrompit obséquieusement James. Sirius continua après une courte révérence.

« - Et ensuite, ils m'ont gentiment indiqué dans quelle direction exercer ma pratique : 'cette pièce-là, petit Black, est rigoureusement interdite ! Tu n'as absolument pas le droit d'y aller, tu entends ?' Bref, tu devines la suite... »

« - C'est là que tu as fini par passer tout ton temps libre ! »

Ils sourirent de concert, puis le silence s'installa à peine une minute, avant que James ne reprenne :

« - Bon, du coup, on fait quoi ? Il faut le leur dire, mais si on fait ça on révèle toute la combine. Et je doute qu'on parvienne à en monter une autre pour la prochaine réunion. Ils vont redoubler de précautions, voire même se réunir ailleurs. Non, ce qu'il faudrait c'est qu'on trouve un moyen ingénieux de les mettre insidieusement sur la piste, et... »

« - Je vais y aller, James. »

James était encore sur sa lancée :

« - Oui, tout à fait, Sirius... Euh, mais où ça ? »

« - Récupérer ce putain de journal, évidemment. »

Pour le coup, James était estomaqué :

« - Tu vas retourner chez tes parents ? Et tu vas leur dire quoi ? Bonjour Papa, bonjour Maman, et la santé ? Je vous ai manqué ? »

« - Rien que pour voir les veines du cou de mon père tripler de volume (3), ça pourrait valoir le coup, mais je ne pensais pas à ce genre d'entrée. Non, je pensais plutôt... m'introduire dans la maison. Me glisser chez moi comme un voleur, en somme. »

Son ami réfléchit un instant. L'idée était complètement insensée. La maison de la famille Black suintait la magie noire du sol au plafond, elle devait être piégée dans tous les recoins, et si Walburga ou Orion tombent sur leur fils, ça va pleuvoir des Impardonnables, pas de doutes là-dessus. Et pourtant...

« - Il n'y a que toi qui puisse le faire. »

« - Effectivement. »

« - C'est une idée stupide et dangereuse. »

« - C'est mon idée, elle est donc dangereuse mais certainement pas stupide, mon vieil ami voyons... »

« - Tu vas avoir besoin de mon aide ? »

« - Toujours. »

« - La rentrée est dans une semaine, il va falloir faire vite. »

« - Il va surtout falloir en parler à Rémus et Peter, après-demain. »

Ils avaient prévu de tous se retrouver au manoir Potter. Et Lily devait être là aussi, initialement.

« - Et Lily ? » James demanda presque timidement. C'était le seul sujet de discorde entre Sirius et lui.

« - Peut-être qu'il est temps que je te fasse confiance à son propos. Après tout, la guerre est là, il ne s'agit plus de faire des farces aux Serpentard. On va lui laisser le choix, lui proposer de se battre à nos côtés pour la lumière et la liberté. »

Sirius avait de ces phrases, parfois, du haut de ses dix-sept ans. Et en plus, ça n'allait franchement pas s'arranger avec l'âge...

* * *

><p>1- John Steed et Emma Peel, « Chapeau melon et bottes de cuir », what else ?<p>

2 - Immortelle sentence de Nicolas Sarkozy. J'avoue que je suis bien embêtée : je ne sais pas auprès de qui – Peter ou Sarkozy ? - je dois m'excuser pour l'avoir comparé à l'autre...

3 - Expression empruntée à Alexandre Astier, Kaamelott...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV : les vampires sont de la partie**

* * *

><p><em>Dumbledore reçoit des informations comme quoi les temps vont être sacrément sombres dans les années à venir, Poudlard a un nouveau prof d'Arithmancie, Severus fricote avec les Mangemorts par fierté, James et Sirius espionnent l'Ordre du Phoenix et veulent partir à la recherche d'un bouquin de Grindelwald qui semble inspirer Voldemort, et qu'en est-il de Rémus et Peter ?<em>

* * *

><p>(Vendredi 26 août 1977)<p>

Newt Scamander sortit du bureau, et Rémus put enfin serrer les poings. Ça lui fit saigner les paumes, mais au moins il l'aurait vu en face, celui qui avait créé le Registre des Loups-Garous. La satisfaction ne vint pas, bien sûr. Ce n'était pas ce vieux bonhomme, passionné du monde animal, passablement distrait mais plutôt sympathique, qui était responsable de son état. N'était-ce pas une bonne chose, d'ailleurs, que de ficher les loups-garous ? Ce sont des créatures hautement dangereuses... Je suis hautement dangereux, se reprit Lupin. Je suis une créature...

Jaimie Godsford tourna la tête vers lui :

« - Ça va, Rémus ? »

Il devait certainement avoir un air un crispé... Jaimie Godsford était l'employée avec laquelle il travaillait pendant les deux mois d'été au Ministère... à la Section des Animaux du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques... Appelez-ça du masochisme. Mais lorsque Peter lui avait proposé il y a deux mois de lui trouver un job d'été au Ministère, il avait insisté pour que ce soit ici. Il avait dix-sept ans, il était majeur et bientôt il devrait quitter le réconfortant Poudlard et son directeur qui l'avait toujours soutenu. Il était temps qu'il s'approprie un peu sa _part sombre_. Il sourit à Jaimie, une sorcière à peine plus âgée que lui, au visage fin et agréable entouré par une cascade proprement magnifique de longs cheveux châtains bouclés. Elle avait aussi de grands yeux bleus, pour boucler le tout. Ce n'était pas une femme à qui il est difficile de sourire...

« - Je crois que je commence à avoir faim... »

« - Rémus, je n'ai jamais rencontré un garçon, même en pleine croissance, qui mange autant que toi. C'est bien simple, tu as l'estomac d'un Grapcorn ! »

Ou l'appétit d'un loup, pensa-t-il amèrement. Mais il se contenta de grimacer :

« - 'Un garçon en pleine croissance' ? Rappelle-moi, Jaimie, quel âge tu as, déjà ? »

Elle sourit et commença :

« - L'âge de... »

Mais elle fut interrompue par un nouvel arrivant, qui ouvrit la porte du bureau à toute volée :

« - Jaimie ! On vient de retrouver le corps de... »

Le sorcier qui venait d'entrer était visiblement un Auror. De taille moyenne, il était néanmoins robuste et portait plusieurs cicatrices au visage. Ce qui témoignait de ses nombreuses années de service. Il semblait boiter légèrement également. Rémus eut une pensée pour ses deux amis, Sirius et James, qui avaient décidé de rentrer à l'Académie des Aurors l'an prochain. Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne s'abîment comme l'homme qu'il avait devant lui ? Ou pire, combien de temps avant qu'ils ne perdent la vie dans cette guerre stupide, comme de nombreux jeunes Aurors avant eux ? Rémus savait que les Aurors manquaient de volontaires et que la durée de formation des aspirants avait été réduite. Le sorcier ne finit pas sa phrase lorsqu'il aperçut le jeune homme assis dans un coin du petit bureau :

« - Et lui, c'est qui ? »

Il avait déjà sa baguette levée, ce qui fit sourire Jaimie :

« - Repos ! c'est un écolier qui effectue un petit job d'été. »

« - Grmbl. Eh bah mon gars, tu vas l'effectuer dans le couloir, ton job d'été. Godsford et moi on a à parler. »

Rémus s'exécuta sans un mot, s'efforçant de ne pas sourire. Avec son ouïe très développée, il suivrait la conversation comme s'il était dans la pièce. Il se paya même le luxe de s'éloigner jusqu'au fond du couloir, et se planter devant la fausse fenêtre, sous le regard soupçonneux de l'Auror qui ne ferma la porte que quand il fut rassuré.

« - Alastor, je t'assure, Rémus Lupin... »

« - Je m'en fiche de Rémus Lupin. On vient de retrouver le corps d'Honorine Ravenscourt, assassinée. »

« - Quoi ! Mais... Je la connaissais... »

« - Oui. C'était le professeur d'Arithmancie de Poudlard. »

« - J'adorais cette femme ! Ils s'en prennent aux professeurs, maintenant ? En dépit de Dumbledore ? »

« - Tout tient dans ce 'ils', Jaimie. »

Alastor Maugrey s'assit sur son bureau, ce qui était aussi inhabituel que le fait qu'il l'appelle par son prénom alors qu'ils étaient au travail. Jaimie se sentit soudain nauséeuse. Mais il poursuivit du même ton :

« - Sainte-Mangouste nous a envoyé un rapport. Elle a été vidée de son sang par deux petits trous à la jugulaire. Et violée également. Ante et post-mortem. Aucune trace de coups. »

Dans le couloir, Rémus avait les yeux écarquillés. Il commença à trembler de la tête aux pieds. Il aimait beaucoup l'Arithmancie et ce en bonne partie grâce à l'adorable Professeur Ravenscourt.

« - Tu me confirmes, Jaimie, que c'est bien le modus operandi des vampires ? »

« - Alastor, enfin, c'est absurde... »

Il durcit un peu le ton :

« - Tu me le confirmes ? »

Comme elle prenait sa tête entre ses mains, il haussa la voix :

« - C'est oui, c'est non ou c'est merde ? »

« - C'est oui, évidement ! » elle avait presque hurlé. « Mais tous les vampires de Grande-Bretagne sont enregistrés et dûment non-anthropophages. » Elle reprenait peu à peu contenance, même si de la sueur glacée lui descendait maintenant le long du dos. Jamais elle n'aurait pu être Auror. Etre en première ligne face à toutes ces horreurs... Dans le couloir, Rémus Lupin se tenait à l'embrasure de la fenêtre pour ne pas vaciller. Alastor Maugrey reprit :

« - Alors, nous aurions besoin que tu fasses quelques recherches, d'accord ? Un rapide contrôle de tous les vampires britanniques, bien sûr. Et vois avec le Service des Frontières s'ils ont vu passer des créatures ces temps-ci. Une petite invasion de Roumanie, par exemple... »

« - De Roumanie ? Ça m'étonnerait : les vampires de Roumanie sont organisés en clans, très unis. Ce n'est pas leur genre d'aller chasser, seuls, en Grande-Bretagne. »

L'Auror se pencha vers elle et baissa la voix, mais Rémus l'entendit tout de même :

« - On surveille les entrées et sorties du château Malefoy. Igor Karkaroff a payé sa petite visite. Va savoir s'il a pas ramené des souvenirs d'Europe de l'Est, hein ? »

Jaimie se reprit la tête dans ses mains, mais ce fut bref :

« - Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver. Je t'envoie une note. »

« - Surtout n'écris rien dessus, le Ministère est un vrai repère de traîtres. Et c'est de pire en pire. On ne peut se fier à personne. Ce Gibbon là, avec qui je t'ai vue prendre un café deux ou trois fois... Je l'ai vu traîner bien trop souvent avec Lestrange. Méfie-toi de lui, s'il te plaît. »

« - Et à moi, tu fais confiance ? »

Un regard qui en disait long. Il dit, plus tendrement :

« - Oui. A toi je fais confiance. »

Elle ne répondit rien, perdue dans ses souvenirs. Au moment où Maugrey allait sortir, elle le rappela, les yeux toujours dans le vide :

« - Alastor ? »

« - Hum ? »

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux :

« - On est foutus, non ? » C'était exactement la question que Rémus aurait voulu hurler. « Je veux dire, si les Mangemorts parviennent à recruter les créatures, et ce au niveau international ? Alors que nous, on en est encore à négocier un petit lot de baguettes aux Français pour nos Aurors qui tombent les uns après les autres ? C'est mauvais, non ? »

Pour toute réponse, le rude Auror lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa sur le front :

« - A plus tard. »

Et il sortit du bureau de la Section des Animaux, sans jeter un coup d'œil à Rémus. Ce qui était heureux, d'ailleurs, ce dernier étant pâle comme un Inferus. Le suspicieux Auror aurait certainement flairé quelque chose. Le jeune sorcier s'accorda quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits. De plus, il imaginait que Jaimie elle aussi avait besoin d'un peu de temps seule. Finalement, il s'approcha de la porte du bureau, mais resta sur le seuil :

« - Jaimie, je vais déjeuner, il est presque l'heure. »

Il regardait ses chaussures. Un bref regard dans la pièce lui montra que Jaimie ne s'occupait pas de lui : elle avait de nouveau la tête dans ses mains. Elle marmonna une vague réponse et Lupin ferma doucement la porte avant de se diriger vers la cafétéria au dernier étage. Aymard Gibbon, du Service des usages abusifs de la magie était passé à l'ennemi ? Il se souvenait avoir eu à faire avec lui, ainsi que Sirius, James et Peter. Ils avaient mis au point un enchantement qui leur permettait de faire de la magie hors de Poudlard sans être majeurs, mais la première fois... ben, leur sort avait raté. Ça arrive même aux meilleurs. Ils s'étaient fait passer un savon dans le bureau de Gibbon, mais il se souvenait de celui-ci comme d'un sorcier plutôt débonnaire et bienveillant. Il les avait réprimandés comme les enfants un peu dissipés qu'ils avaient fait semblant d'être... Le monde se barrait en couille, lambeau par lambeau.

Mais dans l'ascenseur, rempli comme à son habitude d'employés affairés et de notes bruissantes au plafond, il préféra redescendre au niveau trois, voir si Peter était libre pour déjeuner avec lui. Il n'avait pas envie d'être seul. L'horripilante voix préenregistrée annonça :

« - Niveau Trois. Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques. Brigade de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie. Forces des tâches invisibles. Comité des inventions d'excuses à l'usage des Moldus. Quartier général des Oubliators. »

Lupin dût bousculer un gros sorcier qui l'avait coincé contre le mur du fond pour sortir. Il se dirigea vers le bureau du Comité des Inventions d'excuses à l'usage des Moldus, où Peter travaillait pour le second été consécutif. C'était un employé particulièrement efficace et inventif et le Comité avait presque hâte qu'il termine ses études pour pouvoir l'embaucher. Les Moldus ne faisaient jamais face à de banales fuites de gaz pendant les vacances scolaires... Rémus habituellement adorait rendre visite à Peter à son bureau. L'ambiance y était complètement détendue et les deux collègues de Peter, des Nés-Moldus qui se donnaient l'air d'artistes incompris étaient de sympathiques branleurs. Tous les trois passaient leurs journées à compiler des informations sur toutes les théories les plus délirantes qui pouvaient circuler et sur les divers complots imaginés par les Moldus – de la CIA aux extra-terrestres, sans oublier la curieuse certitude que le gouvernement mettait de temps en temps du LSD dans l'eau de la ville pour faire oublier au peuple les magouilles financières dans lesquelles il trempait. Bref, usuellement, c'était une franche rigolade. Mais Rémus présentement n'avait bien évidemment pas le cœur à rire. Il saisit Peter par la manche et l'entraîna hors du bureau :

« - Tu viens manger, j'ai faim. »

Le petit sorcier blond se débattit un peu :

« - Et qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ? » Il baissa la voix. « C'est pas encore la pleine lune, si ? »

« - Arrête, Peter, c'est pas drôle. Pas aujourd'hui. »

« - Pardon, Moony, mais c'est qu'on était en train de mettre au point un truc particulièrement croustillant avec des descendants de la civilisation Picte qui se cachent depuis des siècles en Irlande du Nord et qui parfois font des raids pour leurs sacrifices humains... »

« - Peter, s'il te plaît... »

Peter remarqua enfin le teint livide de son ami :

« - Dis-donc, t'as l'air d'avoir vu un Epouvantard ? »

« - Je t'expliquerai à la cafèt. »

Arrivés à la cafétéria, Rémus ne prit rien. Juste un café. Et Peter, conscient de la gravité de l'instant, l'imita. Il prit tout de même un petit beignet en plus, parce que les beignets à la confiture de myrtilles... Ils s'assirent à une table libre et Rémus laissa tomber sans autre forme de procès :

« - Le Professeur Ravenscourt est morte. »

Peter déglutit difficilement. Mauvaise idée, finalement, le beignet. Rémus continua :

« - Je te passe les détails. Je l'ai appris par un Auror qui est venu voir Jaimie pour qu'elle surveille d'un peu près les vampires, nationaux et autres. »

« - Les vampires ? » s'étrangla son ami.

« - Oui. Et attend, c'est pas tout. Gibbon serait passé à l'ennemi. L'Auror, un certain Alastor... »

« - Alastor Maugrey ? »

« - Peut-être, oui... pourquoi, tu connais ? »

« - Mais enfin, Rémus, tu travailles au Ministère depuis presque deux mois, et avec tes super-oreilles me dis pas que tu n'as pas chopé quelques bruits de couloir, ici ou là... »

« - Je... Je me suis plutôt concentré sur l'interne, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

« - Oui, bon. Toujours est-il que Maugrey, c'est une star ! C'est lui qui dirige la Brigade d'intervention d'urgence, il est presque plus connu qu'Adémard Williamson ! »

« - Williamson ? »

« - Le Big Boss des Aurors ! Rémus, dans quel monde tu vis ? »

Rémus soupira.

« - Oui, pardon, mais j'ai pas cette passion étrange que tu as développée envers les potins et ragots de toute sorte, Wormtail. »

Peter tenta un petit sourire. Il savait bien pourquoi Rémus ne prêtait pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il était coincé avec son démon intérieur.

« - Peut-être que je ne suis qu'une petite commère, Moony, n'empêche que mon savoir encyclopédique en matière de cancanage nous a bien servi, aux Maraudeurs ! »

Rémus laissa échapper un petit bruit qui pouvait passer pour un rire contenu. Il se pencha vers son ami, de nouveau sérieux :

« - L'assassinat d'Honorine, c'est la goutte d'eau Peter. Ce qui se passe autour de nous est trop grave, et j'en ai raz-le-Choixpeau de ne récolter que des bribes d'informations. Je me range officiellement à l'avis de Sirius : les Maraudeurs vont entrer en guerre. »

Peter se trémoussa sur sa chaise. Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec l'idée. Lui, c'était un cérébral, plus dans son élément quand il s'agissait de mettre en place des stratégies ou d'inventer des excuses que dans un duel à la baguette ou le lançage de sortilèges. Et jusqu'ici, Rémus avait été de son côté... Ce dernier continuait :

« - Alors, tu compulses ton encyclopédie, parce que demain chez James, on fait le point. »

« - Le point ? »

« - Oui, on récapitule tout ce qu'on sait. Et on dresse des plans d'action. »

Rémus était un jeune homme plutôt timide, dont les professeurs vantaient le calme et la patience. Son sérieux lui avait valu d'être nommé Préfet en cinquième année et peut-être Préfet-en-chef pour sa septième et dernière année d'études à Poudlard. Son sérieux, ou bien l'espoir un peu fou que nourrissait le corps professoral de le voir développer son influence et imposer son exemple à ses deux amis, les intenables Sirius Black et James Potter. Quoique aient pu penser les professeurs, nommer Rémus Lupin Préfet fut, dans l'ensemble, une erreur. Peu de gens connaissent le visage du Moony que Peter avait devant lui à cet instant : déterminé, adulte, impressionnant, et peut-être... dangereux ? En tout cas, son statut de Préfet a sorti plus d'une fois les Maraudeurs d'une situation délicate. Et Moony n'a jamais, jamais été le dernier à jouer avec les limites du règlement. Mais cela les professeurs ne le savaient pas ! Conserver la couverture du sérieux et posé Rémus Lupin était une stratégie délibérée. Peter capitula, un peu amer tout de même. Il enfourna sa dernière bouchée de beignet, lécha ses doigts poisseux de confiture et finit son café d'une traite, avant de se lever tandis que son ami était perdu dans ses pensées :

« - Très bien, alors. A demain soir chez James. _Morituri te saluant_, Remus Moonus Lupus. »

Rémus sursauta. Quand Peter était en colère ou effrayé il pouvait développer un sens de l'humour un peu trop sarcastique à son goût.

* * *

><p><strong>(Samedi 27 août 1977)<strong>

Le lendemain soir, Peter fut pourtant au rendez-vous au manoir Potter. Il arriva même avant Rémus curieusement, ce dernier étant toujours d'une ponctualité inhumaine. James était même persuadé qu'il restait derrière la porte, montre en main, attendant que l'heure exacte sonne avant de frapper. Ce fut John Potter qui lui ouvrit, et lui serra chaleureusement la main :

« - Peter ! Tu as l'air en pleine forme ! Tu as maigri, non ? »

« - Toujours pas, depuis la semaine dernière... » grinça ce dernier. John Potter partit d'un éclat de rire, qui le fit se redresser de toute sa taille avantageuse. _« Forcement, un Auror, ça fait du sport »_, se dit Peter _in petto_. _« Moi, mon truc, c'est plutôt la puissance du cérébral_**_ (1_**_**)**. »_ On se rassure comme on peut. Surtout face à un insupportable John Potter qui lui faisait la même blague depuis des années toutes les fois que Peter était venu rendre visite à son fils. Et pourtant, malgré son caractère moqueur, le jeune sorcier était pétri d'admiration devant le père de James. Devant sa mère également, d'ailleurs. Le couple dégageait une force et une assurance que Peter aurait vraiment aimé posséder.

« - Et ton boulot au Ministère ? »

Peter s'illumina aussitôt :

« - On est en train de monter une super rumeur ! Top pratique ! C'est basé sur la mythologie Picte et leurs rituels de sacrifices humains. Alors, en Irlande du... »

Sirius déboula soudainement dans l'entrée :

« - Wormtail ! »

John sourit. Il aimait bien les surnoms ridicules que ces quatre zouaves s'étaient trouvés. Bien évidemment, il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi ils correspondaient en réalité, mais John Potter était d'un naturel plutôt blagueur.

« - Salut Sirius, Rémus est là ? »

« - Nope. Attends que je mette la main sur une pierre blanche... Allez viens. »

Il précéda Peter dans la cuisine et John retourna dans son bureau.

« - Où est James ? » demanda Peter, constatant que la pièce était vide.

« - Avec Lily. Elle est arrivée en fin d'après-midi. »

« - Oh ! » sourit Peter. Il aimait beaucoup Lily. « Ses vacances se sont bien passées ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules avec un demi-sourire :

« - Bah, quand tu la verras, tu lui demanderas. Tout à l'heure, la porte a sonné, Prongs a fait un bond de la cuisine à l'entrée comme à nos meilleures pleines lunes et tout ce que j'ai pu apercevoir c'est un éclair roux avant que la porte de sa chambre ne se referme. »

« - Ah, je vois. Elle lui a manqué ? »

« - Sans m'avancer outre mesure, je crois qu'on peut dire ça, Peter... »

Et il sortit deux Bierraubeurres.

« - Et Emma, elle est là ? »

Sirius s'interrompit avant que le goulot de sa bouteille n'atteigne ses lèvres.

« - Dis-donc, si t'as peur de t'emmerder avec moi, dis-le tout de suite ! »

Peter s'empourpra et bafouilla. Sirius prit le temps de rire avant de descendre une bonne moitié de sa Bierraubeurre d'une seule gorgée. Il adorait taquiner Peter. C'était trop facile...

Là-haut, dans la chambre de James, les deux amoureux étaient au lit. James, allongé sur la couverture qui recouvrait son amie, ne se lassait pas de passer ses doigts dans sa chevelure à elle (pour changer), ou de contempler son visage. Ce qui finit par embarrasser Lily :

« - James ! Arrête un peu, tu veux... »

« - Tu m'as manquée ma Lily, tu m'as manquée, si tu savais... »

« - Je crois que j'en ai eu un aperçu, James. Tu m'as manqué aussi, bien sûr. »

« - Je t'aime, Lily, tu le sais hein ? Dis-moi que tu le sais. »

« - Je crois que j'ai fini par décoder tes signaux subtils, oui. Et je t'aime également, bien sûr. »

James se releva à moitié sur les coudes :

« - Ne serais-tu pas en train de te fiche de moi, mon coeur ? »

« - C'est possible, mon appendice. »

« - Mon ?... »

Lily soupira. Elle se redressa en position assise, obligeant James à faire de même :

« - Tu avais quelque chose à me dire, paraît-il. Et il est déjà dix-neuf heures, il est probable que Rémus est déjà arrivé. »

« - Plus que probable, Lil' ! J'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vérifier ma théorie, mais je suis sûr qu'il attend... »

« - Oui James, je sais. Derrière la porte l'heure exacte. Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ? Essaie d'être sérieux, juste quelques minutes. »

« - Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant ? »

« - Déjà, amour, tout ce qui provient de toi m'intéresse, quels que soient les airs que je me donne. Et en plus quand tu en as parlé, tu avais un ton de voix... Enfin, quelque chose... »

Ce fut le tour de James de soupirer.

« - Oui, bon. Habillons-nous. »

« - C'est quelque chose que tu veux me montrer ? »

James prit un air ahuri :

« - Quoi ? Ah non ! » Il plissa les yeux. « Je ne suis pas sûr de parvenir à rester sérieux plus de deux minutes trente avec Lily Evans toute nue dans mon lit, c'est tout... »

Elle lui fit un sourire ému. Elle aimait James Potter, Merlin, qu'elle l'aimait. Ça avait pris du temps, mais cette fois ça y était. C'était lui. Ils s'habillèrent rapidement. Lily beaucoup plus vite que James d'ailleurs qui devait se forcer à ne pas regarder bêtement son amie s'habiller sans faire un geste. Il adorait ces petites choses que faisait Lily, comme enfiler sa robe, comme dégager ses cheveux de son col, comme...

« - James ! »

Il se dépêcha de s'habiller n'importe comment, comme à son habitude. Et enfin il s'assit, près de Lily, au bord du lit. Plus tôt dans la journée, il avait cru que lui parler de tout cela serait difficile. Evoquer les morts, la guerre, parler des doutes de Sirius, raconter comment ils espionnaient ses parents depuis le début des vacances, la société secrète de Dumbledore, tout cela. Mais là, après l'amour, les mains dans les siennes et ses yeux dans ses yeux verts, les mots vinrent facilement. Il lui dit tout, et Lily ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois. Quand il eut fini, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait même pas peur de sa réaction. Il savait déjà que rien ne les séparerait plus jamais, que la mort.

« - Je suis avec vous, James. » Elle avait cette voix tranquille et déterminée qui lui plaisait tant.

Quelques instants plus tard, quand ils arrivèrent dans le petit salon du deuxième étage, la soirée était déjà bien entamée, quoique à effectif réduit. Sirius était debout, racontant quelque anecdote croustillante, devant un fauteuil crapaud où Peter se tordait de rire, une bouteille à la main. Rémus n'était visiblement pas encore arrivé.

« - Prongs ! mon plus vieil ami ! » s'exclama Sirius. « Et sa tigresse ! Je crois, Wormtail, que je vais arrêter là ma narration. Il y a certaines choses que James ne me pardonnera jamais d'avoir divulgué à Lily... »

James s'apprêtait à lui répliquer une bonne phrase bien sentie, mais Lily le devança. Elle n'avait pas quitté ce visage résolu qu'elle arborait depuis le bord du lit de James :

« - OK, Sirius. James m'a tout dit. Je vous suis. Complètement. J'étais en Islande pour les vacances. J'ai vu les géants descendre de leurs montagnes... »

Peter poussa un petit glapissement. Sirius s'était arrêté en plein mouvement. Le visage fixe, il jeta :

« - J'aime les filles qui savent faire la fête... » mais sans plus de conviction que cela. Quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait que cette fête il l'avait attendue en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait jamais lieu. Quoiqu'en dise Elfias, une page s'était tournée. Honorine Ravenscourt était morte, la guerre était à Poudlard. L'insouciance était derrière eux maintenant, juste un peu plus tôt qu'ils ne l'avaient attendue. Sirius eut un petit pincement au coeur lorsqu'il s'aperçut que, tous comptes faits, il avait toujours été 'trop jeune' dans sa vie, à chaque étape. Et lui qui en avait fait sa fierté... Il parvint à sourire, ou presque :

« - Très bien, princesse, bienvenue à la Table Ronde. Tiens, je t'adoube. »

Il lui tendait une bouteille de Bierraubeurre débouchée. Sans lâcher la main de James, la jeune sorcière rousse prit une longue gorgée qui vida près du quart de la bouteille. Sirius eut un hochement de tête appréciateur, quoique légèrement condescendant. James regarda partout dans la pièce :

« - On dirait qu'il nous manque notre chère Guenièvre. »

Et Rémus fit son entrée, à ce moment précis, dans le salon. James trépigna sur place : il devait être derrière la porte à attendre ! C'était obligé ! personne ne pouvait avoir un sens du timing comme celui de Lupin ! Un jour, il en aurait le cœur net...

Pendant ce temps, Lily était tombée dans les bras de Rémus qui l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus de toutes les vacances. Sirius voulut avoir sa part, mais une bourrade made in loup-garou l'envoya valser sur le canapé, près de la table basse. Il jugea plus prudent d'y rester. James, toujours curieux, ouvrit le bal :

« - Moony, dis-moi, tu es presque à l'heure ! » _Pour une fois..._ ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Rémus Lupin leva les deux mains en signe de reddition :

« - James, stop ! Je me rends. »

« - Quoi ? J'ai encore rien dit ! »

« - Je sais très bien que tu vas me gaver de questions toute la soirée et que je ne vais pas avoir une minute de répit. »

James pencha la tête sur l'épaule, l'air de se dire à lui-même : c'est pas faux... Lily se retint d'éclater de rire.

« - Eh bien voilà, les amis, j'avais rendez-vous. »

Silence dans la pièce. Ils attendaient la suite. Rémus s'étonna, légèrement déçu :

« - Eh bien, je me serais attendu à une réaction un poil plus... réactive. »

Sirius eut soudain un doute :

« - Tu es en train de nous dire que tu as eu un rendez-vous avec... _une fille_ ? »

Rémus haussa les épaules :

« - Bah... oui. »

Et soudain, la réaction tant attendue se fit entendre. Des hourras roulèrent d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, James sauta en l'air et parvint on ne sait comment à retomber sur Peter, Lily se re-jeta dans les bras de Lupin et ce coup-ci ce fut elle qui lui colla deux énormes bisous sur chaque joue, et tout de suite après Sirius fit de même avec une telle force que Rémus ne put le retenir. Car oui, Rémus Lupin qui accepte de se rapprocher d'une fille, c'était véritablement de l'inédit. Sirius lui tenait les avant-bras dans ses mains, et le regardait droit dans les yeux :

« - Finalement, c'est pas Guenièvre qu'on attendait, c'est le Saint-Graal... »

Rémus prit un air gêné, se dégagea et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Peter profita du silence soudain pour demander :

« - C'est Jaimie, c'est ça ? »

« - Jaimie Godsford ? tu veux rire ? » s'étrangla Sirius. Rémus eut un petit sourire :

« - Si, si, c'est elle. »

James lui tapa sur l'épaule :

« - Je ne savais pas qu'elle te plaisait... »

Rémus se rembrunit un peu :

« - A vrai dire... Je ne sais pas trop si elle me plaît. »

Il s'assit alors, sur le canapé près de la cheminée. Sur la table basse, il y avait une provision de Bierraubeurre et des tartes que Sirius avait cuisinées dans l'après-midi. Peter l'encouragea :

« - Prends un morceau de tarte, Moony, c'est Sirius qui les a faites ! »

James embraya aussitôt :

« - Ça veut dire quoi, ça exactement ? »

Rémus répondit tranquillement :

« - Que je me réjouis que ce ne sois pas toi qui ait essayé de faire la cuisine pour ce soir. »

« - Quoi ! Faux frère ! »

« - Lui, ou sa mère... » renchérit Peter, sournoisement. Bien mal lui en prit, James était toujours assis sur ses genoux. Le petit sorcier blond reçut une correction bien méritée de l'avis de James qui, tout comme sa mère, réussissait le prodige de marier une nullité inégalée en matière de cuisine et une susceptibilité insoupçonnable en cette même matière.

L'atmosphère, en réalité, s'était à peine détendue. Tous pensaient à Rémus : qu'avait-il voulu dire par 'je ne sais pas trop si elle me plaît' ? Une longue amitié parfois se passe de mots, et c'est pour cela que Rémus enchaîna aussitôt que Peter eut repris son souffle :

« - Je veux dire... J'ai toujours refusé d'approcher qui que ce soit, à cause de... Vous savez à cause de quoi. »

« - Mais tu es proche de nous, quand même, Moony » risqua James, qui détestait laisser un ami sur le carreau. Rémus eut un large sourire :

« - J'ai pas vraiment le souvenir d'avoir eu un jour le choix. »

Les trois autres garçons éclatèrent de rire. Lily pencha la tête, amusée : il y avait quelque chose entre ces quatre-là qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais et qu'elle leur laissait volontiers...

« - Mais maintenant, regardez autour de nous. C'est la guerre, non ? Les mondes magique et moldu vivent les heures les plus sombres de leur histoire. Même au temps de Grindelwald... »

« - Il y a eu l'Inquisition, tout de même » coupa Sirius qui avait ingurgité bien malgré lui les leçons d'histoire de ses parents. Rémus reprit :

« - L'Inquisition, oui... Mais c'était il y a combien de temps ? C'était à quelle époque ? Quels progrès avons-nous faits depuis ? Alors, j'ai décidé d'arrêter toutes ces conneries. Sirius, pardonne-moi de parler devant Lily, mais je lui fais complètement confiance. »

D'un geste de la main, Sirius lui indiqua que le problème était résolu. Lily fronçait les sourcils, tout de même. Sirius était bien trop arrogant à son goût, parfois.

« - Donc nous sommes en guerre. Et pour ce que j'en sais, personne n'est sauf. On peut mourir demain, j'espère que vous en êtes conscients. Tout le monde, ici. Tes parents James, les miens, tout le monde. Et moi... Moi la créature ? Vous avez déjà écouté ce que Voldemort dit des monstres comme moi ? »

« - Moony ! » c'était Sirius, l'indignation vibrant dans la voix.

« - Attends. Donc voilà, j'ai décidé d'essayer. Je les emmerde tous. J'emmerde les loups-garous et j'emmerde mes cicatrices au visage. Et la pleine lune, pour faire bonne mesure. Et Jaimie est... Eh bien, qui n'aurait pas... Enfin, elle est plutôt... »

« - Elle est sexy ? » essaya de l'aider James. Mauvaise idée : il se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Lily. Cette dernière changea rapidement de sujet de conversation :

« - Bon, je crois qu'il faut qu'on s'asseye. On a des choses à se dire. »

Ils s'exécutèrent tous, et firent le point, ensemble, unissant leurs forces, comme d'habitude. Avec la fougueuse Lily Evans en chef d'orchestre. Ils récapitulèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient appris dans leurs milieux respectifs, ils dressèrent de méticuleux plans d'action pour en apprendre plus, et lorsqu'ils finirent par mettre le point final à la délicate escapade que Sirius s'entêtait à faire (contre l'avis de Rémus) dans sa maison familiale, l'aube pointait à la fenêtre du salon du deuxième étage du manoir Potter.

L'aube d'une nouvelle ère.

* * *

><p><strong>1 - <strong>Je suis pas sûre, mais ça doit venir de Kaamelott également, cette expression...


	5. Chapter 5

_Tandis que nos jeunes amis s'apprêtent, avec leurs moyens et leur imagination, à rentrer en guerre, Dumbledore prépare la sienne, à l'intérieur même de Poudlard..._

**Chapitre V : les trois quêtes d'Albus Dumbledore**

(Lundi 29 août 1977)

C'est un Alastor Maugrey visiblement fatigué qui ouvrit la porte de sa petite maison de banlieue. Bien évidement il savait déjà qui avait sonné, sinon il n'aurait pas ainsi laissé transparaître son état physique. Sur le seuil, Jaimie lui souriait :

« - Je suis passée au Bureau des Aurors. Ils m'ont dit que c'était ton jour de congé. »

« - Mouais. Y paraît. »

« - Ah oui, effectivement, ils m'ont plutôt dit qu'ils t'avaient mis au repos forcé. Williamson lui-même t'a ramené chez toi, à ce que j'ai compris... » rit Jaimie en passant devant lui pour rentrer à l'intérieur. En habituée, elle retira son chapeau et le pendit à la patère de l'entrée. Alastor referma la porte derrière elle en grommelant. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la cuisine :

« - Tu manges avec moi ? »

« - Pourquoi à ton avis je viens toujours à l'heure du déjeuner ? J'ai apporté à manger ! »

Alastor se détendit légèrement. Jaimie était une excellente cuisinière.

« - De la viande et des pommes de terre, ainsi qu'un gratin de légumes. Un grand garçon comme toi, ça a besoin de prendre des forces. »

Il s'assit sans rien dire à la table de la cuisine. En vérité, il avait arrêté il y a bien longtemps de prendre soin de lui. Depuis... Oui, depuis la mort des parents de Jaimie.

« - Humpf. Le boulot, tu sais... J'ai pas le temps de préparer tous ces trucs. »

Jaimie agitait sa baguette pour mettre le repas à réchauffer. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir des assiettes lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Immédiatement sur le qui-vive, Alastor sortit sa baguette et alla ouvrir. Jaimie sourit, absolument pas nerveuse : avec tous les sorts de détection que l'Auror avait jeté sur sa baraque, le nouvel arrivant était un ami. Sans aucun doute. La paranoïa d'Alastor n'a jamais laissé rien passer. Sauf cette fois-là, ce mage noir... Elle se demandait si Alastor était comme ça, du vivant de ses parents... Ou si la mort de son meilleur ami l'avait chamboulé au point qu'il ne vive plus que sa baguette à la main... Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par une voix familière dans l'entrée. Un instant stupéfaite, elle poussa un discret petit cri de joie et rajouta aussitôt une assiette.

Le visiteur entra dans la cuisine. C'était Albus Dumbledore :

« - Jaimie Godsford ! Quel plaisir ! » Il n'avait pas l'air étonné de la trouver là.

« - Directeur, je suis ravie de vous voir moi aussi. Vous m'avez l'air en pleine forme ! »

« - Hélas, les années qui passent me réussissent bien moins qu'à toi. Regarde-la, Alastor, n'est-elle pas devenue magnifique, notre petite Gryffondor ? Tu dois être fier d'elle... »

Jaimie s'empourpra :

« - Directeur, je ne suis sortie de Poudlard qu'il y a deux ans... »

Maugrey s'était rengorgé :

« - Mais c'est vrai que tu as poussé brusquement, à la sortie de Poudlard. Ton père disait toujours... »

Il s'interrompit, et se reprit très vite :

« - Pardon, Albus, je ne tenais pas à ressasser des choses tristes. Assied-toi et mangeons ! Je te rassure, c'est Jaimie qui a fait la cuisine... »

Dumbledore obtempéra, mais il ajouta tout de même, tandis que la jeune sorcière remplissait les assiettes :

« - Pour te dire la vérité, Alastor, ce dont j'ai à t'entretenir n'est guère plus gai. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Jaimie, qui avait commencé à manger. Alastor affirma aussitôt :

« - C'est bon, parle. Elle a ma confiance. »

Jaimie redressa la tête, étonnée.

« - Bien évidemment qu'elle a ta confiance, Alastor, mais n'est-elle pas un peu jeune pour... »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Faire la cuisine, mettre la table, servir la nourriture, d'accord. Mais elle n'avait pas été répartie à Gryffondor pour des Noises ! Quand on la mettait en doute, ça la faisait sortir de son traditionnel effacement :

« - Je ne suis plus une de vos élèves, Professeur Dumbledore. Et j'ai, à maintes reprises, fait preuve de mes capacités. »

« - Ne vous fiez pas à ses candides yeux bleus » souffla Alastor, mais c'était inutile. Elle continua :

« - Et après ma semaine dernière au Ministère, je crois que... » Elle fit une pause, puis reprit : « J'ai fait des recherches sur les vampires, après le meurtre du Professeur Ravenscourt... Certains d'entre eux ont vraiment une vision tordue de ce qu'est... s'amuser... »

Elle replongea le nez dans son assiette. Dumbledore hocha la tête :

« - Oui... Qui l'eût cru ? J'ai un côté mère poule. »

« - Qui l'eût cru ? » reprit ironiquement Alastor Maugrey. Si Poudlard était le dernier endroit sûr de Grande-Bretagne, c'était bien parce que son directeur mettait un soin tout particulier à protéger ses élèves. Il eut soudain un coup au cœur...

« - Albus, Poudlard n'est plus un endroit aussi sûr, si ? Honorine... »

« - N'était pas dans l'enceinte du château au moment de sa capture, mais oui, tu as raison Alastor. Poudlard est menacé. Je pense même que Tom va commencer à s'y attaquer directement, et ce très bientôt. Il est temps pour ce soi-disant Lord de me défier directement. »

Il regarda Jaimie qui sauçait son assiette :

« - Dis-moi, ton travail te plaît, au Ministère ? »

Alastor reposa brusquement ses couverts :

« - Ça veut dire quoi, ça, Albus ? »

« - Alastor, je crois que Jaimie avait bien mis au point qu'elle était maintenant une sorcière adulte. Juste à l'instant, non ? Peut-être que tu pourrais lâcher un peu de lest et la laisser répondre par elle-même. »

Mais Jaimie ne faisait pas mine d'intervenir. A la vérité, elle aimait beaucoup le côté protecteur d'Alastor. La pensée la fit rire :

« - Qui l'eût cru ? Alastor aussi a un côté mère poule... »

Les deux autres se détendirent.

« - Molly Weasley a du souci à se faire pour conserver son titre » conclut joyeusement Dumbledore. « Mais laisse-moi poursuivre Alastor s'il te plaît. En tout état de cause, je te promets que je laisserai Jaimie décider. »

Alastor approuva, et Jaimie sentit son ventre se contracter quelque peu.

« - Vois-tu Jaimie, chaque année à cette période-ci, le Directeur d'Ecole part à sa traditionnelle chasse au professeur. J'ai vérifié, ça se pratique sur tous les continents. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, il manque toujours au moins un poste à la dernière minute. Même si bien sûr, cette année, on sait pour quelle raison exactement certains manquent à l'appel... »

« - Morts ? » Elle avait la gorge serrée.

« - Oui, en ce qui concerne Honorine et notre ancien professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, pour sa part, est parti à l'étranger... Une cure pour les nerfs, nous a-t-il expliqué. »

« - Les nerfs ? » interrompit Alastor. « Comment un Professeur de Défense peut-il avoir des problèmes de nerfs ? »

« - Eh bien, je l'avais recruté l'an dernier un peu en catastrophe je dois l'avouer, et il s'est avéré à l'usage qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le profil... Cela dit, j'ai connu pire dans cette matière. Les enfants ont fait beaucoup de sport, pendant ses cours. »

« - Du sport ? »

« - Oui, de la course. A pied et en balai. Pas une mauvaise chose, tu vois. »

« - Il leur a appris à fuir, en somme. »

« - Et cela peut s'avérer très utile, Alastor, peut-être qu'un jour tu t'en rendras compte. »

Alastor haussa les épaules et assura bien fort :

« - Je ne connais que deux types de fuite : le retrait stratégique, ou la mort. »

Dumbledore retint une petite moue ironique devant la grandiloquence de la tirade, alors que Jaimie se trémoussait sur sa chaise : elle adorait ce côté rude de l'Auror. Mais elle avait compris où Dumbledore voulait en venir :

« - Donc, vous me proposez un poste ? »

« - Eh bien, nous avons des élevages de Créatures magiques dans le parc qui pourraient t'intéresser... »

« - Je n'ai que 20 ans, Professeur. »

« - Et c'est en la jeunesse que je place tous mes espoirs. Les temps sont durs, Jaimie. Je ne vais pas te cacher que Poudlard, cette année ou les années qui viennent, va devenir un enjeu de taille dans la guerre qui se déroule autour de nous. Que dis-je ? La guerre dans laquelle nous sommes plongés jusqu'au cou. Tom va certainement essayer d'y placer des pions, lui aussi. Je suis décidé à m'assurer de la loyauté de chaque enseignant, personnellement, et je te le dis, Alastor, que ta confiance envers Jaimie ne me suffira pas. J'emploierai la Légilimancie et le Veritaserum. Nonobstant, j'ai mes raisons de penser que tu es une excellente candidate. »

« - Je t'approuve complètement, Albus, évidemment. Tu dois prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires, » renchérit Alastor d'un ton grave.

Jaimie eut un petit sourire :

« - Bon, bah, de mon côté c'est OK. Enseigner, c'est un vieux rêve... Mais je croyais que je ne connaîtrai jamais la chance de devenir Professeur avant d'être au moins aussi ridée que McGonagall... »

Elle s'interrompit et piqua un fard :

« - Enfin, je ne veux pas dire que le _Professeur_ McGonagall... »

« - Tout va bien, Jaimie » la coupa Dumbledore en levant la main, les yeux pétillants. « Je t'assure que ça restera entre nous. »

Jaimie leva sa main également, et bafouilla légèrement :

« - Une dernière chose avant d'accepter : je ne veux pas prendre du Veritaserum devant Alastor. »

Elle était plus rouge qu'une écrevisse. Dumbledore étouffa un petit rire tandis que son voisin de table fronçait les sourcils.

« - Détends-toi Alastor » finit-il par expliquer. « Elle a vingt ans. »

Jaimie s'empressa de se lever pour débarrasser les assiettes. Alastor bouillait dans sa robe. Il ne savait pas quelle stratégie adopter. Demander 'Je le connais ?' d'un air intéressé pourrait d'un côté lui attirer les confidences de Jaimie mais pour le moment il avait plutôt envie de bondir sur ses pieds en brandissant sa baguette et hurlant 'Donne-moi son adresse immédiatement !' Le regard attentif de son ancien professeur qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux le décida à rester sagement assis à table. Dumbledore approuva silencieusement de la tête et reprit :

« - A dire vrai Jaimie, je ne te demande pas de donner ta réponse tout de suite. Non, d'abord je voudrais t'emmener faire... une petite visite. Deux petites visites, plus exactement. »

Son ton avait quitté soudainement le mode enjoué. Jaimie servit le café, que Dumbledore refusa d'ailleurs.

« - Qu'as-tu trouvé sur les vampires ? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Maugrey, et répondit :

« - Rien, comme je le racontais à Alastor hier. Pas de passage de frontière signalé. Personne n'a vu, ou remarqué, un vampire inconnu, et tous les nôtres semblent _clean_. Le président de l'Amicale des Vampires Britanniques m'a même assuré que tous ses adhérents se soumettraient au test de sang humain, si nécessaire. »

Dumbledore sembla réfléchir un moment :

« - Hum, je n'aimerais mieux pas. Cette méfiance à leur égard risquerait d'augmenter leur ressentiment envers les sorciers... »

« - Un ressentiment que _d'autres_ pourraient alors exploiter » conclut Maugrey.

« - Tout à fait. Je vais tenter une autre approche, et c'est là que tu vas pouvoir m'être utile Jaimie, si tu veux bien. »

Jaimie ouvrit grand ses grands yeux bleus.

* * *

><p>Quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient transplané de chez Alastor et s'étaient retrouvés dans une rue de la banlieue cossue de Londres que Jaimie ne connaissait pas. Ils avaient utilisé le transplanage d'escorte bien que la jeune sorcière eût obtenu son permis lors de sa septième année à Poudlard. Bon, d'accord, pas du premier coup. Elle s'était retrouvée avec une horrible coupe au bol à l'arrivée. Mais ses cheveux étaient si longs, ça lui rajoutait un handicap. Depuis, elle les coupait un peu plus court. Juste un peu, car elle était assez coquette... Avec tout ça, Dumbledore ne lui avait toujours rien dit des 'visites' qu'ils allaient faire et la jeune sorcière était un peu curieuse – sinon inquiète.<p>

« - La maison où nous nous rendons n'est pas juste à côté, mais j'ai pensé que nous pourrions faire quelques pas pour discuter. »

« - Nous n'avons pas d'habits moldus, Monsieur. »

« - Très bonne remarque, Jaimie. » Il continua sa route comme si de rien n'était. Voyant qu'elle s'était arrêtée, il se retourna : « Eh bien ! Nous passerons pour de gentils illuminés, voilà tout ! » Il lui prit le bras et ajouta, d'un air de confidence : « Ça m'arrive relativement souvent, tu sais. Et pour dire la vérité, parfois cela s'avère très pratique... »

Jaimie sourit. Elle se sentait bien avec Albus Dumbledore, un peu comme avec Alastor d'ailleurs. En fait, elle se sentait bien aux côtés d'hommes protecteurs. Est-ce que cela faisait d'elle une 'midinette' ? Elle redressa la tête : pas de ça ! Elle allait être enseignante l'an prochain. Ce sera à elle d'avoir l'ascendant sur ses élèves. Même les mâles de septième année, presque aussi âgés qu'elle et certainement bien plus forts.

Septième année ? Rémus ! Il lui était complètement sortit de la tête ! Elle allait devoir enseigner à... Rémus... ? Elle laissa échapper un petit cri.

« - Quelque chose te tracasse, Jaimie ? »

« - Non... Je... Je me demandais : où allons nous ? Bien sûr... Vous n'avez pas encore... rien dit, donc je me demande... » parvint-elle à bredouiller.

Mais Dumbledore fit semblant de ne pas s'apercevoir de son trouble.

« - Eh bien, tout d'abord nous allons rendre une petite visite à un de tes futurs collègues. Et ancien Professeur au reste. »

« - Ah c'est vrai. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec cette idée, d'ailleurs. Manger à la table des Professeurs, tout ça... »

« - Il va falloir t'y faire... Si ça peut t'aider, tu peux te dire que j'ai moi-même enseigné la métamorphose à Minerva ! »

« - Ah bon ? » s'exclama Jaimie, avant de se dire que somme toute c'était logique... Mais elle revint bien vite à son inquiétude présente :

« - Et donc, qui vais-je devoir affronter maintenant ? »

« - Horace Slughorn. »

« - Slug ! Pardon, le _Professeur _Slughorn ? Pourquoi lui ? »

« - Tout d'abord, je viens souvent lui rendre visite. C'est toujours le directeur de la maison Serpentard, tu t'en doutes. Et ce n'est pas tous les jours facile pour lui, avec la propagande pour les Mangemorts qui circule dans sa Salle commune... »

« - Mais, il ne l'a pas interdite ? »

« - Hum... Tout d'abord, interdire une chose est le meilleur moyen de la rendre particulièrement intéressante, surtout aux yeux des Serpentard. Et puis Horace... ne semble pas encore tout à fait fixé sur la conduite à tenir. Mais laissons ceci. »

Jaimie haussa les épaules :

« - Laisser ceci ? Vous avez mis les pieds au Ministère, récemment ? Vous êtes au courant de l'ambiance panier de crabes qu'il y règne ? Personne ne se fait confiance, tout le monde lutte dans le dos de tout le monde pour des postes, des allégeances, que sais-je encore... Nos supérieurs jouent avec leurs employés comme avec des pions, collectionnent les départements comme des cartes à jouer qu'ils s'échangent, des cartes d'une immense bataille dont NOUS sommes les principales victimes ! Et vous êtes en train de me dire tranquillement qu'à Poudlard c'est la même chose ! Je veux savoir où je mets les pieds, Albus ! »

De son jardin, un Moldu d'une cinquantaine d'années qui buvait une bière dans un transat ne les quittait pas des yeux. Jaimie avait peut-être un peu haussé le ton. Un joggeur les dévisagea avec insistance en passant devant eux. Ici ou là, des coins de rideaux se soulevaient... Jaimie baissa soudainement la tête et se plongea dans la contemplation du bas de sa... de sa robe de sorcier, dans une banlieue moldue ultra-chic. Fichu Dumbledore. Ce dernier continuait son chemin, d'un pas guilleret :

« - Redresse la tête, Jaimie ! Même si tu es adorable lorsque tu souris à Alastor en lui faisant la popote, il va falloir que tu sortes de son giron, à présent. Et c'est ta passion et ton sens de la justice qui vont nous être particulièrement utiles cette année, à tous. »

Jaimie encaissa. A dire vrai, elle ne savait pas trop où situer son caractère. Peut-être que Dumbledore avait raison ? Peut-être qu'il y a une personnalité en temps de paix et une personnalité en temps de guerre ? Elle tenta de prendre une voix assurée :

« - Et en quoi vais-je être utile avec Slughorn ? »

« - C'est toujours cette histoire de vampires, Jaimie, bien sûr. Il faut absolument découvrir qui a mordu cette pauvre Honorine. »

« - 'Mordu'... J'ai eu le rapport d'autopsie de Sainte-Mangouste sous les yeux, vous savez... »

Dumbledore ne répondit pas. A la place il lui demanda, comme s'il l'interrogeait dans une salle de classe :

« - Et quelle est la principale qualité d'Horace ? »

« - Euh... Il sait bien faire des potions ? » Elle séchait un peu. Dumbledore éclata de rire :

« - Certes, mais surtout : il connaît des gens. »

« - Oh je commence à voir... »

« - Des tas de gens. Et il connaît des gens qui connaissent des gens... »

Ils avaient tourné dans une autre rue, toujours aussi large que la première.

« - Voilà nous y sommes. »

La maison bourgeoise devant eux était semblable à toutes les autres maisons moldues de la rue mais Jaimie trouva instantanément que quelque part, elle _ressemblait_ à son professeur de Potions. A son collègue de Potion. Zut, elle ne s'y ferait jamais. D'un discret mouvement de baguette, Dumbledore s'annonça. Quelques secondes plus tard, Horace Slughorn ouvrait sa porte et s'avançait sur le seuil. Jaimie resta un peu en arrière, mais elle nota tout de même que la fière moustache jaune du petit homme grassouillet avait quelques poils gris. Et tandis que Dumbledore et lui se saluaient, elle nota également que le sorcier semblait avoir... maigri, aussi invraisemblable que cela paraisse. Le directeur de Poudlard se tourna vers elle et lui fit signe de les rejoindre :

« - Horace ! Je voulais te présenter une de tes futures collègues, pour les Soins aux Créatures magiques ! Tu te souviens peut-être... »

« - Mais bien sûr ! Amy Foxtrott, si je ne m'abuse ? »

« - Presque. Jaimie Godsford. Il y a deux ans... »

« - Oui, oui, eh bien toutes mes félicitations mademoiselle pour votre promotion ! Entrez, entrez donc ! »

Les visiteurs le précédèrent à l'intérieur du salon, une pièce lourdement chargée de bibelots et de tableaux divers et meublée dans un style anglais très pur. Jaimie se sentit un peu écrasée par l'ambiance. Horace continuait à babiller :

« - J'ai dû passer à côté de quelque chose, Miss Godsford, lorsque je vous avais eue comme élève. Je n'aurais jamais deviné que... »

Jaimie peina à sourire. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié le Professeur de Potions. Ce côté Serpentard élitiste... Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas clairement choisi son camp, les belles théories des Mangemorts devaient lui parler !

Mais Jaimie sur ce point se trompait lourdement. L'idéologie du sang-pur, de la puissance par la naissance, était à l'opposé des croyances d'Horace Slughorn. L'attentif professeur se basait sur les capacités que les gens développaient, ou étaient en mesure de développer. C'était la raison pour laquelle Albus Dumbledore le comptait parmi ses amis. En dépit de divergences certaines, ils partageaient la même conception de l'inné et de l'acquis.

Leur hôte les fit asseoir et leur offrit de la liqueur. D'un coup de baguette il couvrit la table basse de friandises et rapprocha son fauteuil. Dumbledore s'éclaircit alors la gorge pour expliquer le but de leur visite. Ce qui poussa Jaimie à se concentrer : son futur boss attendait quelque chose d'elle et elle voulait être à la hauteur. Le vieux sorcier apprit alors à Horace Slughorn la triste mort de sa collègue d'Arithmancie ainsi la situation politique un peu tendue avec les vampires. Et, automatiquement, à la faveur d'une pause soigneusement ménagée par Dumbledore où Jaimie sentit que c'était à elle de parler, elle prit le relais :

« - De mon poste – mon ancien poste au Ministère, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé, Professeur. Rapports, communications entre les bureaux... Mais je suis revenue bredouille. » Elle avait prit son petit air pas Gryffondor du tout qui devait agacer Dumbledore mais qui l'espérait-elle saurait amadouer le vieux Slug. « J'aurais besoin de parler avec quelqu'un qui soit plus proche des vampires que je ne le suis - l'étais, enfermée dans mon bureau du Ministère... Peut-être même avec un vampire en personne, d'ailleurs... »

Horace l'avait écouté avec attention, mais il l'interrompit à ce moment précis :

« - Mais enfin, ma petite, les vampires sont de dangereux prédateurs... Vous ne voudriez pas... »

Jaimie crut entendre Dumbledore soupirer à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Mauvaise idée, finalement, les yeux de biche... Mais elle continua tout de même sa stratégie :

« - Mais si c'est vous, Monsieur, qui me présentez, j'aurais confiance ! »

Le professeur de Potions sembla réfléchir quelques instants, croquant des bananes séchées. Le bruit qu'il faisait remplissait la pièce, car Jaimie ne voyait vraiment pas quoi elle pourrait ajouter, et Dumbledore s'obstinait à rester silencieux. Enfin, de longues minutes plus tard, Slughorn reprit la parole :

« - Je ne connais aucun vampire. » Mais son ton était hésitant. Jaimie leva ses grands yeux vers lui :

« - J'aimais beaucoup Honorine... »

« - Oui, moi aussi, mon petit. Nous l'aimions tous. Nous l'aimions tous. »

Jaimie hésita à tenter un petit coup de lèche-bottine qui aurait peut-être été trop voyant, mais heureusement Horace finit par lâcher :

« - En revanche, je connais quelqu'un qui les connaît bien. Eldred Worpel, vous vous souvenez de lui, Albus ? Un petit homme à lunettes... »

Dumbledore sembla enfin retrouver l'usage de la parole :

« - Tout à fait. Mais ça fait un certain temps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Pour tout vous dire, je pensais même qu'il s'était noyé dans sa tentative d'ethnographie du peuple de l'eau irlandais. »

« - Absolument pas ! Il en est revenu avec un ouvrage fort instructif d'ailleurs... »

« - Mais oui ! » l'interrompit Jaimie qui semblait ne pas en croire ses oreilles depuis tout à l'heure. « _Vingt-mille jours sous la mer. Une épopée irlandaise _! Je l'ai lu l'été dernier. »

Elle trépignait sur son fauteuil et n'avait même plus à se forcer :

« - S'il vous plaît, Monsieur, il faut vraiment que je le rencontre ! Il y a certains points de son ouvrage que j'ai toujours rêvé de discuter avec lui, notamment si l'on compare avec d'autres références qui traitent de la Grèce, ou même de l'Écosse encore plus proche, et pourtant... Enfin bref, je lui ai écrit deux lettres à ce jour, mais il ne m'a pas répondu... »

« - Même s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait été dans l'incapacité de vous répondre, ma chère, car il est parti avec les vampires. Oui, encore une immersion... »

« - Mais, rassurez-moi, Professeur, une immersion chez les vampires britanniques ? »

« - Je n'en ai aucune idée » laissa savamment planer le sorcier. « En revanche, je sais comment le contacter... »

Horace piocha dans ses bananes séchées d'un air dégagé. Jaimie ne le quittait pas des yeux, pendue à ses lèvres : il n'avait pas encore exactement dit qu'il le lui présenterait. Les coins de la bouche de Dumbledore se redressèrent : c'était cette Jaimie-là qu'il voulait cet après-midi chez Horace. Bien joué, petite.

Ils restèrent encore une petite heure chez Horace Slughorn. Ils grignotèrent, prirent des nouvelles des uns et des autres – Jaimie nota que le professeur de Potions semblait éviter tout sujet ayant trait à la guerre ou à V... Celui-qui-ne-veut-plus-qu'on-prononce-son-nom. Il possédait un nombre proprement stupéfiant de sujets de conversation de rechange, et faisait preuve d'une habileté qui forçait le respect lorsqu'il s'agissait de détourner le cours de leurs palabres. Au bout d'une heure, Jaimie commençait à soupçonner Dumbledore de bien s'amuser à essayer de faire parler Horace de ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas aborder afin de le voir déployer ses trésors d'ingéniosité pour se sortir des pièges que le malicieux directeur lui tendait. Pour sa part, elle était impatiente de savoir si elle allait pouvoir rencontrer Eldred Worpel. Elle se doutait bien que le vieux Slug allait faire durer le suspense jusqu'au bout.

Et elle n'eut pas tort : ce n'est que sur le pas de la porte, alors qu'il les raccompagnait, qu'Horace Slughorn lâcha enfin :

« - Nous nous reverrons donc à Poudlard en fin de semaine pour la prérentrée, Jaimie. D'ici là je pense que je t'aurais obtenu un rendez-vous avec mon vieil ami Eldred. »

Non, elle ne lui sauta pas au cou, mais c'est uniquement parce que Dumbledore la tirait par le bras derrière un arbuste pour transplaner discrètement.

* * *

><p>Dans son gigantesque appartement surplombant le Chemin de Traverse, Jill White, 31 ans, Auror de la Brigade d'intervention d'urgence, ronchonnait à qui mieux mieux depuis son fauteuil. Une elfe de maison, plutôt moins ridée que la moyenne de ses congénères et assez grande, lui servait le thé en soupirant.<p>

« - Et on ne soupire pas, Billie ! »

« - J'arrêterai de soupirer, Maîtresse, quand vous vous comporterez avec la dignité due à votre rang. »

« - 'La dignité due'- » Jill se rencogna dans son fauteuil. « Lâche-moi un peu la grappe avec ça, tu veux bien ? Je ne suis parente avec l'aristocratie sorcière que par mariage, et un mariage lointain encore. Alors qu'est-ce que tu viens me... »

« - Moi je dis que quand on a le choix, il vaut mieux se comporter en reine plutôt qu'en roturière ! » la coupa l'elfe de maison qui, on commence à le constater, n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche. Jill s'apprêtait d'ailleurs vicieusement à lui en faire la remarque :

« - En parlant de tenir son rang, Elfe... »

Mais la sonnette de l'entrée l'interrompit. Elle fit mine de se lever mais Billie fut plus rapide :

« - Vous restez assise, j'y vais. Ordre des Médicomages, à quoi pensiez-vous ? » lui lança-t-elle d'un air sévère.

« - Et toi, tâche de ne pas oublier le détecteur de Magie Noire ! » hurla Jill alors que son elfe était déjà dans le corridor.

« - Il est silencieux, Maîtresse. » lui répondit la voix lointaine de Billie.

« - Eh bah vérifie s'il est en bon état ! » Jill savait que même si elle se contentait de hausser un peu le ton l'elfe l'entendrait. L'appartement, même impressionnant, n'était pas si grand que ça, mais crier à gorge déployée lui faisait du bien. Elle était coincée dans ce putain de fauteuil depuis deux jours.

La sonnette de la porte retentit à nouveau. Le visiteur s'impatientait.

« - Mais enfin, Billie, ouvre par Merlin ! »

« - Je fais comme vous avez dit, Maîtresse, je vérifie que le détecteur est en état de marche. »

« - Ouvre cette foutue porte, ou c'est moi qui y vais ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Jill entendit enfin des voix dans l'entrée. Elle s'agita un peu, impatiente de voir qui lui rendait visite. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir.

Des pas dans le corridor. Jill releva la tête. Et dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle vit une Apparition. Non, non, pas Albus Dumbledore, quand même ! La créature derrière lui... Une jeune femme magnifique, la silhouette plutôt grande et carrément altière drapée dans une robe de sorcier qui lui tombait élégamment sur un corps que l'on devinait harmonieux, auréolée d'une chevelure châtain qui brillait dans la lumière déclinante du soir qui tombait derrière elle. Et qui dardait sur la pauvre Jill une paire de mirettes d'un bleu à lui faire lâcher sa baguette...

« - Que ?... » Elle se reprit, tant bien que mal. « Salut, Monsieur le Directeur, que me vaut l'honneur ? » Et c'est qui, là, derrière vous ? Dites-moi que c'est pas une hallucination ! Elle est célibataire ?...

« - Ma chère Jill, je venais prendre des nouvelles de ta jambe. »

« - Ça c'est sympa. Les collègues n'ont pas vraiment le temps de passer, ils sont appelés aux quatre coins de la Grande-Bretagne au moins cinq fois par jour. Enfin, paraît-il. Moi, je suis bloquée ici... » Elle soupira, comme si lutter sans relâche au milieu des blessés et des cadavres était l'activité la plus enviable qui soit. Jaimie haussa les sourcils.

« - Jill, je voudrais te présenter Jaimie Godsford. Elle enseignera les Soins aux Créatures magiques à Poudlard à la rentrée. Jaimie, voici Jill White : elle travaille dans l'équipe d'Alastor à la Brigade. »

Jaimie tendit la main à la petite sorcière brune et lui fit un grand sourire. Jill rougit et bredouilla quelque chose avant d'effleurer à peine la main tendue.

« - Jill a été blessée samedi lors du raid sur Cookstown. »

« - Cookstown ? C'est où ça ? » demanda Jaimie en s'asseyant sur un autre fauteuil. Billie l'elfe de maison s'empressait d'apporter deux tasses supplémentaires.

« - Irlande du Nord. » répondit Jill. « Des Mangemorts avaient brusquement décidé de nettoyer la ville. Ils étaient au moins une quarantaine. Ils ont eu le temps de faire plusieurs victimes moldues avant que nous n'intervenions. »

« - Vous êtes parvenus à les repousser ? » Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans la voix de la créature, non ? se demanda Jill. Elle prit une voix un peu plus dégagée :

« - Eh bien, ça n'a pas été facile. On était en grave infériorité numérique. Et les Mangemorts ont soumis plusieurs Moldus à l'Imperium pour qu'ils se jettent sous nos baguettes. On a pas réussi à tous les éviter, hélas... »

Jaimie avait la bouche ouverte. Ça lui allait bien, d'ailleurs, décida Jaimie.

« - Et cette blessure à la jambe ? » demanda Dumbledore. Il avait pris son air de papy inquiet.

« - Un genre de Reducto modifié. Les Médicomages ne parviennent pas à reconstituer le sort. Apparemment, tout a explosé à l'intérieur. C'est plus compliqué à soigner que de simplement faire repousser le membre. » ajouta Jill à l'intention de Jaimie qui l'écoutait, pétrifiée. Et elle conclut, pour faire bonne mesure :

« - Ça m'a fait un mal de chien, mais j'ai réussi à descendre le fils de Gobelin qui m'a touchée. »

« - Et le bilan ? » s'inquiéta Dumbledore.

« - Lourd. Quatre Aurors tombés au combat : Dilkes, Livingstone, Sunders et Chase. Une douzaine de blessés. Quant aux Moldus... Pas loin d'une cinquantaine de morts et autant de blessés. Sans compter les traumatisés. »

Jaimie se prit la tête dans les mains. Et dire qu'elle avait failli vomir en lisant le rapport d'autopsie d'Honorine Ravenscourt... Et cette petite sorcière, pas beaucoup plus vieille qu'elle, jonglait toute la journée entre les sorts impardonnables, le danger de mort, et les cadavres de ses collègues. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait haïr cette guerre... Soudain, elle se redressa :

« - Mais, Alastor ne m'a pas parlé de ce raid ! »

« - Apparemment, ce n'est pas le seul à cacher des choses à l'autre » souffla Dumbledore, malicieux.

« - Et pourtant, il était avec nous. Et Williamson aussi, heureusement. Sans eux, on y aurait laissé au moins les trois quart de nos effectifs. Donc, tu connais Maugrey ? » C'était la première fois que Jill s'adressait à elle directement et son cœur battait un peu fort. Cela dit, sa voix était ferme, nota-t-elle fièrement.

« - Oui, on est... Il m'a élevée depuis la mort de mes parents. »

« - Ah. Je suis désolée. » Et Jill l'était vraiment. Elle aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, cette pauvre petite, la consoler en la couvrant de baisers...

« - C'était il y a longtemps, mais merci quand même... »

Soudain, quelque chose s'enclencha dans l'esprit de Jill :

« - Attends... 'Godsford' ? Tu ne serais pas la fille de... »

« - Mesdemoiselles » coupa Dumbledore, « si ça ne vous fait rien, il va vous falloir parler de ça plus tard. J'ai quelqu'un à voir avant ce soir, et c'est une visite de la plus haute importance. »

Les deux sorcières hochèrent la tête, et il continua :

« - Jill, si je suis venu aujourd'hui, à part bien sûr pour prendre des nouvelles de ta jambe et te présenter notre charmante Jaimie, c'est que j'ai une faveur à te demander. Une grande faveur. »

Jill fronça les sourcils, mais le laissa parler.

« - Il me manque toujours un professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Jill, je voudrais que tu acceptes le poste. J'ai besoin d'un Auror confirmé dans l'enceinte du château pour protéger les élèves. »

« - Monsieur, je... » Elle soupira. « En dehors de Poudlard il y a... Il y a d'autres événements qui réclament ma présence. Je ne peux pas délaisser le front, nous sommes trop peu d'Aurors pour un nombre grandissant de sympathisants Mangemorts. Je ne veux pas laisser tomber les copains. »

Albus Dumbledore la regardait avec attention, et ne la coupa pas. Il prit la parole quand elle eût fini :

« - Ce à quoi je t'opposerai deux arguments, Jill. Avec ta jambe, tu ne pourras pas retourner 'sur le front' avant un certain temps. Et deuxièmement, la mort d'Honorine était un message à mon avis. Un message de Tom qui m'était adressé. Poudlard va être menacé, et j'ai besoin de personnes de confiance sur place. »

Jill s'exclama :

« - Prenez Williamson, alors, ou Maugrey ! »

Dumbledore leva la main pour lui intimer le silence et s'expliqua :

« - Il faut faire la part des choses, entre le danger réel et présent dehors, et le futur danger potentiel à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Je ne peux priver le Monde magique de ses Aurors en chef. Non, Jill, tu es le meilleur choix compte tenu de mes possibilités. »

« - Laissez-moi réfléchir cinq minutes. »

Billie, étrangement silencieuse depuis le début de cette entrevue, s'avança pour resservir du thé chaud. Dumbledore la remercia et se pencha discrètement vers Jill tandis que Jaimie grignotait un petit gâteau, l'air absent :

« - Sans vouloir influencer ta réflexion, Jill, j'aurais également un troisième argument... Je suis en train de composer une équipe professorale de charme » souffla-t-il en regardant en biais vers Jaimie, qui n'avait pas pris attention à l'échange. Jill s'empourpra complètement (remarquait-il toujours tout, ce damné bonhomme ?) et grommela :

« - Ok, ok, Monsieur, je suis partante. On commence quand, quand on est prof ? »

« - Eh bien, au début de l'année scolaire, en général... »

Jaimie revint enfin dans la conversation :

« - Ça y est ? Tu as accepté ? On va être collègues, alors, c'est super ! » Jill tenta d'avoir l'air enthousiaste mais son embarras devant l'exclamation de la jolie sorcière étant également de la partie, le résultat fut un genre de moue désabusée qui intrigua quelque peu Jaimie. Dumbledore avait continué comme si de rien n'était :

« - Mais il vaut mieux que tu viennes dès ce week-end, pour installer tes affaires dans tes nouveaux appartements. Et puis nous aurons un certain nombre de réunions de pré-rentrée. Cette année s'annonce un peu particulière, comme tu t'en doutes. En outre, je ferai passer des entretiens privés aux professeurs. Je veux m'assurer que je ne fais entrer aucun grand méchant loup dans ma bergerie. »

« - Légilimancie, Monsieur ? »

« - Et Veritaserum » approuva Dumbledore.

Jill n'était pas surprise. Chez les Aurors, il y avait du Veritaserum dans leur café du matin. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre un traître dans leurs rangs, eux moins que les autres. Mais son esprit pratique revint vite à des considérations plus immédiates :

« - Mais... Ça veut dire qu'il va falloir que je fasse cours ? »

Jaimie éclata franchement de rire, et ce fut elle qui répondit :

« - En général, c'est ce que les enseignants font... A Poudlard, en tout cas ! »

« - Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! » se vexa Jill, mais légèrement. Même si elle était passée pour une cruche, au moins elle avait réussi à la faire rire... « Je vais devoir préparer des cours, des trucs, des devoirs, ou... quelque chose comme ça ? »

Elle se tourna vers son futur Directeur :

« - Je ne crois pas avoir vraiment l'instinct de pédagogue, Monsieur, vous pensez toujours que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« - Plus que jamais, Jill. Le fait que tu te poses la question de tes capacité pédagogiques, c'est plus que ce que j'attends de mes professeurs de Défense depuis des années ! »

« - Le poste maudit... » murmura Jaimie. C'était une rumeur à Poudlard et dans le monde magique britannique : personne ne pouvait garder ce poste plus d'un an depuis que Celui-qui-ne-veut-plus-qu'on-prononce-son-nom avait été débouté de sa demande. Elle posa sa main sur la cuisse de Jill, qui sursauta : « Et ça ne te fait pas peur ? »

« - Je préfère affronter toutes les malédictions du monde plutôt que d'avoir à pondre un plan de cours. Mais apparemment, je vais devoir faire les deux ! »

Dumbledore eut un franc sourire et ouvrit ses bras comme un Monsieur Loyal en début de représentation :

« - Et c'est pour cela que je t'ai amené Jaimie ! Toute fraîche sortie de Poudlard, ou presque... C'était une excellente élève, et elle a connu assez de professeurs de Défense pour pouvoir t'inspirer. Ou, au moins, pour t'indiquer ce que tu ne dois pas faire... A vous deux, vous parviendrez bien à bout de tes angoisses pédagogiques, non ? »

« - Et des miennes ! » ajouta Jaimie.

« - Pourquoi ? » demanda Jill aussitôt. « Toi aussi tu sais pas ce que tu vas bien pouvoir leur apprendre à ces mioches ? »

« - Non, moi c'est plutôt le côté psychologique, tu vois... Trop jeune pour enseigner, manque de légitimité, l'autorité, tout ça... »

Dumbledore toussota discrètement. Jill conclut alors provisoirement :

« - C'était une excellente idée de nous présenter, Monsieur. Excellente. On va faire une fine équipe toutes les deux. Vous me la laissez pour la soirée ? »

Le vieux sorcier lui adressa un regard pétillant :

« - Et au-delà, si tu veux. J'aurais juste besoin de la récupérer pour la rentrée scolaire... »

« - Je serai fidèle au poste » sourit Jaimie.

Dumbledore se leva et prit congé. Il félicita Jill de sa patience, l'assurant qu'il ne l'aurait jamais crue capable de rester assise tranquille dans un fauteuil. Ce faisant, il lança un clin d'œil à Billie qui l'attendait pour le raccompagner. L'elfe lui en fut reconnaissante et fit enfin remarquer à haute voix que si quelqu'un faisait preuve de patience dans cette maison, c'était bien la pauvre Billie.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, Albus Dumbledore entendait les deux jeunes femmes babiller ensemble, et ça le fit sourire. Il se doutait que sa troisième quête, la dernière de la journée, allait être bien moins agréable. Il devait rendre visite à Severus Snape. En espérant rencontrer cette fameuse jeune fille qui s'était retrouvée, par un incompréhensible coup du sort, sous sa protection. Le hasard fait mal les choses, parfois, et le vieux sorcier espéra qu'il n'arriverait pas trop tard.

* * *

><p>Ce même jour, la nuit était déjà bien avancée, mais Dumbledore était encore dans son bureau. La journée avait été éprouvante, et il avait encore des détails à régler avec Lucrèce Everard et Adémard Williamson. Minerva McGonagall, la directrice adjointe, était présente elle aussi.<p>

« - Donc » tenta de récapituler le vieux Directeur qui commençait à se sentir un peu las. « Nous sommes d'accord : Jill enseigne la Défense. Nous mettons en place une série de Portauloins d'urgence dans l'enceinte du château, en les enchantant pour qu'ils ne marchent strictement que dans un sens, bien entendu. On connecte la cheminée de mon bureau au Bureau des Aurors au Ministère et... Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ? »

« - La propagande pro-Auror ! » coupa Minerva d'une voix sèche. Adémard réagit aussitôt :

« - J'ai besoin d'hommes, Minerva ! »

« - Ah oui ? et pourquoi cela ? Parce qu'ils meurent tous à un rythme de plus en plus rapide peut-être ? Je me vois mal encourager mes Gryffondor à choisir ce métier... risqué, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. »

« - Et pourtant, il faut bien que quelqu'un la fasse, cette guerre, si nous voulons la gagner... » intervint Lucrèce de sa voix douce. C'était la directrice de l'Académie des Aurors. « J'ai déjà accepté de voir réduite la durée de formation de mes candidats au minimum. Je ne peux pas faire mieux. »

Adémard, le chef des Aurors, renchérit :

« - Il nous faut plus de candidats, c'est tout. L'année dernière nous avions déjà ouvert l'Académie à toutes les bonnes volontés, quel que soit leur âge. Que doit-on faire de plus ? Albus ? Vous tranchez le débat ? »

Dumbledore se passa la main sur le front :

« - Je serais bien embêté de trancher un débat dans lequel je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir une opinion précise... »

Il posa la plume qu'il tenait à la main, restant silencieux quelques minutes :

« - Vos arguments aux uns et autres sont tous justes... Je suis désolé, Adémard, mais je vais donner raison à Minerva. En partie. »

Adémard se renfrogna et la directrice adjointe se permit enfin de respirer.

« - Nous allons organiser des sortes de journées d'orientation. Oui, c'est une bonne idée, cela. Banaliser un jour ou deux, pour prendre le temps d'expliquer exactement aux enfants des sixième et septième années les enjeux de la situation politique, ainsi que les différentes possibilités d'avenir qui s'offrent à eux. Sans insister particulièrement sur les Aurors. Le choix leur reviendra ainsi au final, et en toute connaissance de cause. Cela vous convient-il ? »

Ses trois interlocuteurs acquiescèrent. Adémard ajouta tout de même :

« - Il va falloir particulièrement soigner la sécurité à ce moment-là. Des portes ouvertes à Poudlard ! Autant accrocher une banderole : 'Bienvenue à notre Lord Voldemort'. »

Dumbledore eut un petit sourire par-dessus sa barbe :

« - Bien sûr. Nous verrons le moment venu. Autre chose ? »

C'était tout. Les deux visiteurs saluèrent Albus et Minerva qui restaient au château et se dirigèrent vers la cheminée. Adémard passa le bras autour de la taille de Lucrèce avant qu'ils ne disparaissent tous les deux dans les flammes. Minerva McGonagall enchaîna immédiatement :

« - Donc, les emplois du temps... »

Mais Albus avait toujours les yeux fixés sur le feu :

« - Vous croyez qu'ils sont ensemble Minerva ? Lucrèce et Adémard, je veux dire... »

Minerva eut un petit soupir. Pour une raison inconnue d'elle, le Monde magique semblait faire une fixation sur le pseudo-couple que formaient, ou ne formaient pas, le Chef des Aurors et la Directrice de l'Académie. Elle répondit, acide :

« - C'est exactement la question que je me posais en ce moment, Albus. Juste après : quand caser les Potions pour les cinquième année Gryffondor-Serpentard ? »

Dumbledore se sentait vraiment fatigué. Et il lui fallait un peu de temps seul pour réfléchir, faire le bilan de sa journée :

« - On verra ça demain, Minerva, s'il vous plaît... Il y a un dernier sujet d'importance que je voulais aborder avec vous. Il va y avoir une nouvelle élève à Poudlard. »

La sorcière haussa un sourcil. En quoi était-ce un 'sujet d'importance' ?

« - Elle va entrer directement en septième année. »

« - Ah ! On va devoir organiser une Répartition particulièrement pour elle, donc. Vous en avez parlé au Choixpeau ? »

« - Non, Minerva, il n'y aura pas de Répartition pour elle. Elle... Ce n'est pas une sorcière, Minerva. Je vous le dis à vous, et vous serez la seule au courant, nous sommes bien d'accord ? »

Minerva McGonagall roulait des yeux étonnés :

« - Mais enfin... Une Moldue ? A Poudlard ? Ça va poser des problèmes... »

« - Ce n'est pas vraiment une Moldue non plus... C'est compliqué et pardonnez-moi si je ne peux vous expliquer. Mais les problèmes vont être limités : cette petite est, comme qui dirait, 'amie' avec Severus Snape. Je les ai vus en début de soirée, nous en avons parlé ensemble. Il va s'occuper d'elle, faire en sorte que sa nature non-sorcière ne soit détectée par personne. »

« - Snape ? Vous faites confiance à cette graine de Mangemort ? »

« - Graine de- ? J'irai plus loin pour ma part... Je crois bien qu'il a la Marque. »

« - Quoi ! C'est inadmissible ! »

Minerva était debout, vibrante d'indignation :

« - Vous n'allez pas l'admettre à Poudlard à la rentrée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Si, Minerva, si. »

« - Et avec une de ses copines adepte de magie noire en plus ? Autant rayer tout de suite la maison Serpentard de notre jeu, Albus ! »

« - Ce n'est pas un jeu, Minerva, et j'ai confiance en Horace. Tôt ou tard, il choisira son camp. Et ce sera le nôtre et il remettra de l'ordre dans sa maison. Et peut-être Snape, et d'autres, dans le droit chemin. C'est une possibilité que l'on n'a pas le droit de leur refuser. Ce sont des gosses, Minerva... »

« - Vous parlez de confiance... Vous avez donc confiance en Severus Snape ? »

« - Moi ? Non, pour dire la vérité, pas plus que ça... Je suis décidé à lui laisser une chance de s'apercevoir de ses erreurs – il n'a que dix-sept ans ! - mais je ne lui fais pas confiance. La petite, en revanche... Eh bien elle a catégoriquement refusé d'aller quelque part sans lui. Elle me l'a bien spécifié, dans son langage très... particulier. Elle est mignonne, mais elle manque quelque peu d'éducation. Il va falloir qu'on remédie à cela, également. »

« - N'avez-vous donc rien d'autre à faire en ce moment ! Mais qu'a-t-elle de si exceptionnel pour que vous preniez soin d'elle ainsi ? »

« - Rien, Minerva. Elle n'a rien de plus exceptionnel que vous, que moi, que n'importe quel élève de mon école. C'est une jeune fille de dix-sept ans qui a le droit de vivre et d'être heureuse, c'est tout. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant de parler, Albus dans son fauteuil directorial, et Minerva qui s'était rassise en face du bureau. Albus ajouta alors :

« - Elle ira donc chez les Serpentard, sous la protection de Severus. Elle est... légèrement perturbée, sa vie n'a pas été... ni très calme, ni très stable ces dix-sept dernières années. Elle se cherche, et il faut qu'elle trouve qui elle est. »

Il ajouta, comme pour lui même :

« - Et moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Que je trouve qui elle est exactement. Il vaut donc mieux qu'elle soit à Poudlard pour le moment. Et puisqu'en plus elle le désire... »

La professeur de Métamorphose se leva alors pour prendre congé. Sa robe de chambre à carreaux écossais l'attendait dans ses quartiers et elle s'en languissait elle aussi. La journée avait été rude : ce n'est pas une mince affaire que de dresser les emplois du temps. Elle ouvrit la porte, mais au moment de sortir, elle lança, un peu trop sèchement :

« - Et vous connaissez son nom, au moins, à cette merveille ? »

« - Elle s'appelle Coleen Birdcage. »


	6. Chapter 6

_Sirius a payé son aimable visite à la maison familiale, et Rémus est rattrapé par ce qu'il imaginait être une simple amourette d'été, une justification, présentée à ses amis, qu'il était vraiment humain..._

**Chapitre VI : la septième rentrée des Maraudeurs**

(Dimanche 4 septembre 1977)

James et Sirius avaient surveillé le 12, Square Grimmauld toute la semaine. A l'aide de sorts de diagnostic, ils avaient listé les différents enchantements qui protégeaient la sinistre demeure des Black. Les protections autour de la maison ne s'étaient pas révélées particulièrement complexes. Visiblement Orion et Walburga ne vivaient pas dans la peur, eux. Normal, grinça Sirius pour lui-même, ils sont du 'bon côté'. Avec l'aide de Lily, qui était remarquablement douée dans ce domaine, les deux jeunes sorciers s'étaient entraînés à briser les sorts d'alarme et les sorts anti-intrusion.

S'introduire dans le grenier par la petite lucarne ne posa donc aucun problème à Sirius. Il fit un signe d'amitié à James resté sur le toit du 11 avant de sauter sur le plancher de la maison de son enfance. C'était maintenant qu'il allait éventuellement rencontrer quelques obstacles. Si d'autres pièges de magie noire avaient été installés depuis qu'il avait quitté le lieu, il risquait fort de tomber sur de petites surprises pas très agréables. Si James et lui avaient déclenché l'opération « Récupération » ce soir, c'était à cause de l'absence d'Orion et Walburga. Déjà un obstacle en moins... Peter avait appris par on ne sait quel moyen qu'il y avait une réception chez les McNair et que les Black étaient invités. Et qu'ils avaient promis de s'y rendre. Peter regorgeait toujours d'informations inédites, pas toutes utiles, de rumeurs et de ragots. On se demande comment il parvenait à apprendre ce genre de choses. C'était Peter... En revanche, il n'avait pas réussi à savoir si Regulus, le jeune frère de Sirius qui allait entrer en cinquième année à Poudlard, accompagnerait ses parents. Sirius pensait que oui, Regulus ayant toujours adoré ces interminables dîners chez les grandes familles sorcières. Il se souvenait d'un garçon brun qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, âgé d'à peine deux ans de moins que lui mais qui lui semblait si petit, si jeune... Il se souvenait de lui qui buvait les paroles d'un Malefoy ou d'un Avery alors que Sirius se contentait de s'ennuyer désespérément. C'est d'ailleurs de ces repas, cocktails et autres réceptions que date son aversion totale pour toutes les formes d'ennui. C'est pour lutter contre l'ennui qu'il fit ses premières conneries de môme, qu'il désobéit pour les premières fois à ses parents. Et ensuite, la pente fatale qui l'a fait chuter jusqu'à la maison Gryffondor...

Sirius, souriant, secoua légèrement la tête. Il avait besoin d'être à ce qu'il faisait, absolument. Le grenier était aussi poussiéreux que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, et rien n'avait bougé. Il pouvait s'estimer tranquille. La porte sur le palier s'ouvrit avec un Alohomora chuchoté et rien de plus ne se passa. En anticipation, il lança un sort de silence sur les toilettes du cinquième étage, où vivait une goule particulièrement meurtrière. Il prit soin de bloquer la porte également. Le cabinet de travail de son père se trouvait au troisième étage. Sirius entreprit alors la descente des escaliers, qui fut longue et fastidieuse : en effet, n'ayant aucun moyen d'être sûr que sa famille avait réellement déserté les lieux et ne voulant surtout pas attirer l'attention de Kreattur, leur horrible elfe de maison, il devait stupéfixer chaque marche avant d'y poser le pied. Les escaliers du Square Grimmauld grinçaient... et ça allait bien avec toute l'ambiance de la baraque. Sirius s'appliquait, se refusant à laisser les souvenirs, tous frais, refluer tandis qu'il passait devant la porte de son ancienne chambre, ou celle de son frère... Il résista même à l'envie d'ouvrir sa porte pour voir si les maléfices de Glue perpétuelle tenaient toujours. Ce n'était pas trop difficile, il était persuadé en vérité que ses parents n'étaient pas parvenus, et ne parviendraient jamais, à refaire la décoration de cette pièce, la seule qui lui appartenait réellement dans cet endroit de malheur. A treize ans (avec l'aide des Maraudeurs) il avait réussi à en interdire l'entrée à tous les anciens élèves de la maison Serpentard. Il se réjouissait de sa future tranquillité lorsque son père entra dans la pièce, visiblement en rage. Sirius avait oublié qu'Orion Black fut réparti à Serdaigle... Il reçut une belle correction pour son erreur, mais cela lui apprit à devenir plus consciencieux à l'avenir, dans ses projets...

Il était arrivé enfin devant le cabinet de travail. Il avait fait le plus dur, ou presque. Un sort lui révéla que la pièce était vide et il commença à prononcer les incantations qu'il avait découvertes depuis des années et qui ouvraient la voie au territoire paternel. Quelques mouvements de baguette plus tard, et il était dans le cabinet de travail, qui n'avait pas changé non plus. Si Sirius avait pu être objectif en cette matière, il aurait dit que la pièce dégageait une atmosphère studieuse plutôt agréable. Mais il ne l'était définitivement pas, objectif, et il se contenta de renifler de dégoût avant de se diriger vers la tapisserie qui dissimulait l'entrée de la légendaire bibliothèque de la famille Black. Sans plus de difficultés, le jeune homme s'y introduisit. La grande pièce était sombre, encombrée d'étagères et de rayonnages qui ne laissaient que peu de place pour circuler entre les livres. On ne voyait pas les murs, trop lointains et noyés dans la pénombre. Cet endroit existait depuis la construction de la maison, donc bien avant la naissance de Phinéas Nigellus Black, le plus vieil ancêtre dont Sirius se rappelait le nom sur le moment. Et chaque génération de Black qui s'était succédée Square Grimmauld avait enrichi et agrandi ce magasin des horreurs.  
>Orion Black avait un système de classement très particulier. Ce dernier était tellement simple que Sirius mit des semaines à le découvrir. En effet, on ne pouvait pas saisir les livres avec la main. Dès que l'on en faisait le geste, les livres semblaient coller les uns aux autres, perdre leur relief, et l'on se retrouvait rapidement devant une peinture représentant une étagère de livres. Non, il fallait se servir de sa baguette, d'un simplissime Accio. Sirius resta à l'entrée, baguette en main : il n'avait pas le temps de se balader entre les rayonnages :<p>

« - Accio _Journal de la domination du monde _de Grindelwald » lança-t-il à mi-voix.

Rien ne se produisit. Peut-être n'avait-il pas parlé assez fort ? Il répéta à voix plus haute :

« - Accio _Journal de la domination du monde _de Grindelwald ! »

Mais toujours rien. Pourtant, il avait senti le sort fonctionner... Non, la seule solution était que le livre ne se trouvait plus Square Grimmauld. Et dans un sens c'était logique : si Voldemort s'en inspire, il l'a avec lui. Sirius sentit sa colère grandir : il ne voulait pas rentrer bredouille ! Tant de préparation, tant d'espoirs misés sur cette expédition ! Quel livre pourrait-il ramener qui s'avérerait utile ?... Il réfléchit bien avant de prononcer distinctement :

« - Accio les livres dont Gellert Grindelwald est l'unique auteur. »

Dans la bibliothèque des Black, il fallait être précis dans sa requête si l'on ne voulait pas mourir étouffé sous des centaines d'ouvrages... A défaut de ramener le fameux _Journal_, il allait bien trouver un autre ouvrage interdit de Grindelwald qui pourrait les mettre sur une piste quelconque. Mais encore une fois, rien ne produisit. Sirius tapa du pied et passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux mi-longs. Quelque part, c'était une bonne chose : tous les livres de Grindelwald ont été retirés de la bibliothèque, cela signifie que Dumbledore et les autres sont sur la bonne piste. Mais il se sentait complètement frustré. Il s'apprêtait à lancer un autre Accio lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière lui :

« - Je me disais bien qu'il n'y avait qu'un imbécile balourd comme toi pour s'introduire dans la pièce interdite au milieu de la nuit et y faire plus de bruit qu'un troupeau de Centaures. Bonsoir, mon frère... »

Sirius se retourna : c'était Regulus. Il était en robe de chambre de satin vert sombre et n'avait pas de baguette dans les mains. L'aîné des Black lança alors, un sourire ironique peint sur le visage :

« - J'ai pas pu attendre la rentrée pour te revoir, sale petit serpent. Tu me manquais trop, d'où ma visite de courtoisie... Alors, raconte tout à Sirius : comment tu te débrouilles chez les fous furieux ? Toujours à la hauteur, j'imagine ? »

Regulus inclina la tête. Il n'avait pas les traits aussi purs que ceux de son frère, sa beauté ou sa stature, mais son visage avait cet air harmonieux caractéristique de la famille :

« - On fait aller, merci. »

Sirius enchaîna de suite, cherchant à gagner du temps en attendant qu'une idée lui vienne :

« - Donc, tu n'es pas allé présenter tes respects au vieux McNair ? Comment ce fait-ce ? »

« - Comme tu l'as fait remarquer il y a un instant, nous sommes à la veille de la rentrée, je suis censé me coucher tôt... »

Il y avait dans ses yeux et dans sa voix un sérieux, une maturité que Sirius ne se rappelait pas avoir vus chez beaucoup d'élèves de quatrième année. On grandissait vite, chez les Black. De gré ou de force. Ça avait été de force pour lui, et pour Regulus ? De gré ? Quelque part, Sirius en doutait...

Comme son frère aîné semblait vouloir rester silencieux, Regulus eut un soupir de lassitude :

« - Bon Sirius, c'était très agréable, merci de ta visite, tout ça. Mais maintenant, tu dégages de là. Les parents ne vont pas tarder à rentrer et je n'ai pas spécialement envie qu'ils te trouvent ici. »

Sirius leva les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Regulus expliqua obligeamment :

« - S'ils te tombent dessus, ça va être un sacré surplus de travail pour ce pauvre Kreattur qui va devoir nettoyer les tapisseries où se seront encastrées les miettes de tes os. »

L'autre eut un sourire de soulagement, et reprit la parole :

« - Alors ils parlent toujours de moi, hein ? Je suis toujours la vedette ? »

« - Sors de cette maison, Sirius. Vire ta sale carcasse de traître à ton sang de sous mon toit. »

« - Pas avant d'avoir vraiment pris de tes nouvelles, petit frère... »

Ils étaient restés debout, face à face, Sirius sur le seuil de la bibliothèque et Regulus à quelques pas de lui, dans le cabinet de travail uniquement éclairé par une lampe à pétrole posée sur le bureau. Les ombres dansaient sur le visage de Regulus et Sirius le regardait attentivement. Se retrouver ici, ainsi, face à lui qui ne semblait pas complètement hostile, dans cette maison sinistre où il avait espéré et juré ne plus remettre les pieds, ça lui donnait envie... de faire la causette. Tirer encore un peu le diable par la queue.

« - Je te vois à Poudlard. Je vois avec qui tu traînes. Tu pourrais mieux choisir tes fréquentations, elles vont te mener tout droit dans les bras du Seigneur des Allumés. »

« - Tais-toi, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Imbécile. As-tu au moins pris la peine de jeter un œil à leurs théories ? Les as-tu écoutés, ces soi-disant ennemis du monde sorcier ? Si tu l'avais fait, tu te serais aperçu que leurs dires font sens. Et que le Seigneur _des Ténèbres_ est le seul à pouvoir nous sortir de l'impasse dans laquelle le monde magique s'est fourré. »

Sirius partit d'un éclat de rire, qui sonnait un peu faux. Le 12 n'était juste pas un endroit où il était possible de vraiment éclater de rire.

« - Oh arrête avec tes grandes phrases, petit frère ! C'est toi que tu essayes de convaincre, c'est ça ? »

Regulus avait prit – enfin !- un air menaçant. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas descendu avec sa baguette, se dit Sirius, je me sentais bien l'humeur d'un petit duel fratricide qui aurait ravagé la maison familiale. L'autre jeta :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« - Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu m'as toujours envié, et maintenant que- »

« - Toujours envié ? Toi, le traître ? Tu nous a poignardé dans le dos, Sirius ! Tu nous as craché à la figure, à la figure de toute ta famille, de tout le magnifique héritage qui se présentait à toi ! »

« - A moi, Regulus, exactement. Qui se présentait _à moi_. »

Il se rapprocha un peu :

« - Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile complet. Même avant cela, souviens-toi. Tu m'as toujours admiré. C'est normal, il faut dire que je faisais un grand frère parfaitement admirable... Et notre douce Maman qui en rajoutait une couche, te répétant que tu n'étais pas aussi beau que moi, l'aîné des Black, ni aussi doué, élégant, etc... Et toi qui faisais de ton mieux, mais qui réussissais tout juste un peu moins bien que moi. Et avec beaucoup moins de facilité. »

« - Ne sois pas si modeste, Sirius... » ricana Regulus. Mais son frère continuait, bien décidé à tout lui dire. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils se parleraient seuls face à face :

« - Quelle était ta seule solution pour exister à mes côtés ? Prendre exemple sur les parents, plutôt que sur moi. Suivre la voie qu'ils traçaient pour nous et que je refusais – car moi je suis quelqu'un d'équilibré. En un mot, me détester. »

Regulus émit un petit sifflement qui se voulait faussement admiratif devant cette analyse psychologique qui avait touché sa cible :

« - Et elle a trouvé cela toute seule, la caricature de Gryffondor écervelée ? »

« - Peut-être, oui, peut-être. Les gens peuvent t'étonner parfois, Regulus. Ils peuvent changer et te tromper. Ne crois pas que du haut de tes quatorze ans tu as tout compris à la nature humaine. Les gens peuvent t'étonner parfois. »

« - Comme c'est mignon. On dirait les sentences de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ! »

Sirius en eut soudain marre. Après tout, ni lui ni Regulus n'étaient prêts à lâcher quoi que ce soit. Cette discussion était inutile et le jeune sorcier n'avait pas forcément besoin de mesurer le fossé entre lui et ce frère à qui il avait donné le biberon, autrefois. Il le savait déjà : c'était un gouffre. Il passa devant lui pour se diriger vers la porte du cabinet de travail. Il se retourna, une dernière fois :

« - Alors voilà où tu en es, hein ? Détester tout ce que je suis, tout ce que j'approche ? Uniquement pour marquer des points dans l'estime de Père ? Ou même peut-être pour gagner l'affection de Walburga ? Bien qu'il faille en tenir une sacrée couche, si tu veux mon avis, pour avoir envie de se rapprocher de cette espèce de monstre par ailleurs complètement dépourvu d'affection... »

Regulus était resté silencieux. Il avait la tête baissée. Sirius resta planté là quelques secondes, hésitant devant son absence de réaction. Finalement, au moment où il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, Regulus se remit à parler :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire, Sirius ? Cette conversation vient bien trop tard, pour tous les deux. Pour ma part, je ne tiens pas à perdre mon temps à te faire entendre raison. Je sais que tu ne reviendras plus parmi les tiens. »

« - Je n'ai jamais fait partie- »

Regulus avait levé la main :

« - Je m'en fous royalement ! En revanche, si tu me disais ce que tu lui voulais, à ce cher Grindelwald ? »

« - Hein ? » Ah oui, les livres. Il avait presque oublié. Il mit un peu de temps à se ressaisir. « Une brusque envie de lecture. Je me souviens être tombé sur son _Journal_ il y a un an ou deux, une œuvre magistrale. Un souffle, un style ! Bref, j'ai soudainement ressenti le besoin d'en relire quelques passages... »

Il planta ses yeux gris dans ceux, plus sombres, de son frère :

« - Tu n'aurais pas une idée d'où ce livre a bien pu passer, petit lèche-cul arrogant ? »

« - Absolument aucune idée. Et quand tu auras fini de cirer les bottines de Dumbledore et de tous les traîtres à leur sang de la création, tu pourras revenir me traiter de lèche-cul. D'ici-là, abstiens-toi, veux-tu ? »

« - Et pour 'arrogant' ? Tu ne m'envoies pas sur les Mimbulus Mimbletonia pour t'avoir traité d'arrogant ? »

Il y eut un petit silence, dans le cabinet de travail d'Orion Black. Sirius sentit d'un seul coup la tension lui tomber sur les épaules : la tension de cette expédition, la tension de cette conversation. Malgré lui, il baissa la tête. Regulus souffla alors, d'une voix très basse :

« - Non. L'arrogance je la garde. C'est de toi que je la tiens. »

Ces mots achevèrent Sirius. Il ne releva pas la tête, ne regarda pas son frère. Il fit demi-tour et atteignit rapidement la porte du cabinet de travail. Derrière lui, il entendit Regulus murmurer quelque chose. Puis l'appeler à voix haute :

« - Sirius ! Oublie pas ton bouquin. »

Sirius se retourna alors et eut le réflexe d'attraper le lourd volume que Regulus lui avait envoyé à la tête d'un coup de baguette. Alors, il l'avait sur lui finalement sa baguette ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir sortie avant ? Et malgré lui, il croisa le regard de son frère. Une demi-seconde. Serrant le livre contre sa poitrine, il se détourna et entreprit de regagner le toit, sans souci de faire grincer les marches cette fois-ci. Il n'avait pas regardé le titre, mais il savait à son format qu'il ne s'agissait pas du _Journal_ de Grindelwald. Il s'efforçait de penser à cela, de penser à James qui devait râler à en alerter les voisins moldus en l'attendant là-haut, de penser à tout sauf à cette conversation et à ce dernier regard.

Les gens peuvent t'étonner parfois, Sirius...

* * *

><p>(lundi 5 septembre 1977)<p>

Le lendemain, 10h40. Sirius s'installait déjà dans leur compartiment habituel du Poudlard Express, celui qui était tout au bout du train, près de la locomotive. C'était dans ce lieu que les Maraudeurs s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois il y a six ans, et même si leur amitié, à l'inverse de certaines amours, ne s'était pas développée au premier regard, on pouvait tout de même affirmer que c'était là que leur histoire avait commencé.

Il était venu à King's Cross avec James, bien sûr, et aussi Emma et John Potter. Ils avaient été obligés d'arriver très avance, les deux Aurors étant de service pour surveiller l'embarquement des écoliers. Visiblement, Dumbledore craignait pour Poudlard. Et il avait raison, c'était du moins la conclusion à laquelle la petite bande était parvenue lors de leurs conciliabules au manoir Potter. En effet, Voldemort voulait le pouvoir. Que devait-il alors avoir de son côté ? Tout d'abord, le lieu de décision politique : le Ministère. Peter avait été plus que disert sur toutes les intrigues menées par les partisans des Mangemorts pour y conquérir les postes-clefs. Le peuple, ensuite, bien sûr : la terreur que suscitaient ses attaques désordonnées à travers toute la Grande-Bretagne, l'étalage de sa puissance dont il faisait montre à cette occasion auront vite fait de lui rallier la majorité craintive. Il ne lui restera plus qu'à s'attaquer à ceux qui résistent. Les abattre un par un pour faire des exemples. Et enfin, il lui faut aussi conquérir les jeunes générations. Le lieu de formation intellectuelle et morale du futur monde sorcier. Poudlard. Prendre Poudlard et abattre Dumbledore. C'était la suite logique...

Mais ce n'était pas tant cela qui expliquait la présence de Sirius Black si tôt dans le train. James par exemple, était encore sur le quai, à saluer ses connaissances, à plaisanter à la ronde avec les copains qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis deux mois, à commencer déjà à motiver son équipe de Quiddich, et à guetter l'arrivée de la famille Evans, bien sûr. Non, lui, il avait autre chose en tête. Sirius, une fois installé, tira le livre de son sac, celui qu'il avait ramené de son escapade nocturne dans la maison de ses parents. Enfin, celui que Regulus lui avait donné. Il s'appelait, simplement : _Théories élémentaires de la magie_ et il ne portait pas de nom d'auteur. Sirius l'ouvrit à la page de garde et commença à lire.

Sur le quai, l'ambiance n'était pas celle que James était tant impatient de retrouver. D'abord, Lily lui avait promis qu'elle arriverait tôt et elle n'était toujours pas en vue, vingt minutes avant l'arrivée du train. Ensuite, les Aurors qui tournaient autour de la foule sur le quai le rendaient un peu nerveux. Et il fallait vraiment que l'atmosphère soit particulièrement tendue pour rendre un James Potter nerveux... Les parents présents serraient leurs enfants contre eux, jetant des regards à droite et à gauche, peu désireux de laisser partir leur progéniture. Il y avait eu des morts, pendant l'été. Et des disparitions également. La plupart parlaient à voix basse, sauf quelques familles bien mises, la tête haute et le verbe juste assez clair pour faire comprendre à tous qu'ils étaient en terrain conquis. James aperçut notamment les Carrow et les Avery qui paradaient avec leurs enfants débiles. Il grinça des dents et s'apprêta à aller leur intimer un peu plus de discrétion par respect pour ces temps de deuil. Heureusement, Rémus Lupin s'approchait de lui par-derrière. Il lui asséna brusquement une grande tape dans le dos en guise de salut. James glapit de surprise et automatiquement se retourna pour mettre son poing dans la figure à l'assaillant potentiel. Rémus bloqua aisément le coup, levant à peine un sourcil :

« - Hey, Prongs... Respire ! tu me fais penser à un Scroutt à pétard à attaquer les gens de la sorte... »

« - Pardon Moony, mais qui a attaqué qui ? Et je m'inquiète pour... »

« - Sirius ? » coupa Rémus.

« - Hein ? »

« - James ! L'expédition, hier soir ! Où est Sirius ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Mais ma parole tu as la tête à côté de ton chapeau ce matin ! »

« - Mais quoi, il va bien, Sirius ! Il est dans le compartiment, il bouquine. Va le voir si tu veux. Je m'inquiète pour Lily. Elle n'est pas arrivée, il est déjà 10h40. Je vais voir ma mère. »

Et il partit en trombe, plantant là Rémus et sa petite valise après deux minutes de retrouvailles. Un instant de stupéfaction plus tard, il haussa les épaules, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour voir s'il apercevait quelqu'un qu'il aurait envie de saluer et finalement se dirigea vers le train, où il hissa son bagage avant de monter lui-même à bord. Rémus n'avait ni chouette ni crapaud, aucun animal n'étant vraiment à l'aise en sa présence. Quant aux chats, ils s'attaquaient systématiquement à lui.

Quand il entra dans le compartiment, leur compartiment, Sirius était en train de lire un roman moldu. Il sursauta et regarda Rémus droit dans les yeux, se dressant à moitié sur son siège et s'exclamant sans préambule :

« - Moony ! dis-moi Moony, que suis-je en train de lire ? »

Il lui agitait son bouquin avec insistance à trois centimètres du nez. Rémus loucha un peu :

« - _L'Appel de la forêt_, par Jack London. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez, toi et James ce matin ? Vous ne pouvez pas dire bonjour, simplement ? »

« - Que me parles-tu de James ? » demanda Sirius aussitôt.

« - Il est surexcité parce que Lily n'est pas encore là... »

Sirius fronça les sourcils un instant, puis haussa les épaules :

« - C'est vrai qu'elle avait promis qu'elle arriverait tôt, mais je vais attendre un petit peu pour m'inquiéter. Tu n'as pas vécu toutes ces vacances avec un Prongs amoureux... »

« - Non, et je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je le regrette » sourit Rémus.

« - Personne ne peut comprendre ce par quoi je suis passé Moony, personne... » déclama Sirius en se passant une main dans les cheveux d'un air affecté.

Rémus eut un petit regard en biais :

« - Arrête de te plaindre, tu avais la douce Julia Watford paraît-il pour te consoler... » Son ton était plus qu'ironique.

« - Exactement. Et il n'y a qu'avec moi que cette fille tendre et aimante se dévoile entièrement. Continuez donc à la prendre pour une harpie, ça me fait me sentir encore plus unique. J'aime ça. » Il avait son demi-sourire des grands jours. « Et de ton côté, histoire de changer de sujet sans que ce ne soit trop voyant, Peter m'a dit que Jaimie serait prof cette année ? »

Rémus enfonça les mains dans les poches de sa robe, se rejetant en arrière d'un air un peu bougon. La question était délicate. Jaimie et lui en avaient longuement discuté et il n'était toujours pas sûr qu'ils aient pris la bonne décision. Il choisit de répondre au plus simple :

« - Exact. Soin aux créatures magiques. »

« - Et vous êtes toujours... »

« - Aux dernières nouvelles, oui. »

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de se rejeter sur son dossier :

« - Je m'incline. Tu me bats d'une bonne longueur, Moony sur ce coup-là. Déjà sortir avec Jaimie Godsford, j'ai failli en manger mon balai. Mais en plus j'apprends que cette créature de rêve est enseignante à Poudlard ? Je sens que je vais être jaloux. J'ai toujours rêvé d'un amour interdit avec un de mes Professeurs... »

« - Un de tes Professeurs ? » faillit s'étrangler Rémus. « Lequel, par Merlin ? »

Sirius se pencha vers lui à sa manière familière, un air de confidence sur le visage :

« - Eh bien, à un moment il faut bien s'avouer que le nombre de retenues phénoménales que Minerva – Mimine – me donne est le signe clair de- »

« - Tu sais quoi, Sirius ? » coupa Rémus. « Tu ne vas pas finir cette phrase. » Il fit mine de sortir sa baguette pour appuyer son propos. Sirius eut un éclat de rire, son aboiement :

« - D'accord, mais il faut que tu comprennes le principe. Ce n'est pas la personne qui importe en cette matière. C'est la fonction ! Imagine-toi, encore mineur, avec une femme expérimentée de deux fois ton âge... »

Rémus le coupa une nouvelle fois :

« - Petit un : Jaimie a vingt ans. Et petit deux : rassure-moi Sirius, tu ne comptes jamais devenir Professeur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius éclata de rire derechef, et Rémus en profita pour enchaîner :

« - Et donc, hier soir ? »

Il y eut une pause, un petit silence sur le compartiment d'habitude plus bruyant. Il faut dire qu'ils n'étaient que deux. Toujours que deux, et il était presque onze heures, même si les deux amis ne s'en étaient pas encore rendu compte. Enfin Sirius laissa échapper un petit soupir dramatique :

« - Chou blanc, ou presque. Je n'ai pas trouvé le _Journal._ En revanche, je suis tombé sur mon adorable petit frère. »

« - Regulus ? »

« - A priori, oui. Heureusement pour l'avenir du monde sorcier mes parents n'ont eu que deux enfants. »

Rémus acquiesça, totalement sérieux :

« - L'idée qu'ils aient pu être aussi prolifiques que des Weasley fait froid dans le dos. Et donc, Regulus ? »

« - Eh bien... Il m'a donné un livre. »

« - Il t'a...? »

« - Ce livre. »

Sirius rebalança son roman à trois centimètres du nez de Rémus.

« - Euh... _L'Appel de la forêt_ ? »

Sirius eut un large sourire et lui fit un clin d'oeil :

« - J'espère que tu as noté ma dédicace, Moony ! Tu te souviens, on l'a lu en Etude des Moldus ? »

« - Ta dédicace ? Je suis un peu perdu, Padfoot, je... »

« - J'ai enchanté le bouquin, bougre d'idiot. »

Il tapota l'extrémité de sa baguette sur la couverture dudit livre, qui reprit sa forme et sa couleur initiales. Sirius le tendit alors à Rémus.

« - _Théories élémentaires de la magie_ ? Jamais entendu parler. »

« - Moi non plus. J'ai commencé à le feuilleter, c'est pas joli-joli. »

« - C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Rémus, plutôt inquiet.

« - Eh bien, c'est intéressant, si tu veux... Mais ça dégage ce genre d'humour si particulier propre aux familles de tarés comme la mienne. C'est rempli d'expériences sur des Moldus, des Sang-mêlés, etc. »

« - Sirius ? »

« - Hum ? »

« - Tu sais que je suis Préfet-en-chef cette année ? »

Sirius fit semblant de s'agiter de manière inconfortable sur son siège :

« - Je pourrais le réenchanter pour que tu puisses faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué... » le taquina-t-il. Il n'avait aucune intention de le faire, et il savait parfaitement que Rémus n'allait pas le confisquer.

« - Tout de même, à ce que tu m'en dis, on parle là de magie très noire, Sirius... Tu avais vraiment besoin de ramener ce fichu livre à Poudlard ? »

Cette fois-ci, Sirius eut un regard sérieux, vaguement en direction du coussin du siège à côté de Rémus.

« - Regulus a voulu me dire quelque chose, Rémus. »

Il s'arrêta encore, mordant le côté de sa lèvre inférieure :

« - Et je n'ai pas compris quoi. »

Rémus ne répondit pas, respectant le silence de son ami. Sirius se disait qu'il était obsédé par un regard. Ce dernier regard, entre son frère et lui, celui qui avait duré une demi-seconde. Et pourquoi lui avoir donné ce livre ? Pourquoi lui avoir donné CE livre ?

« - Il veut me faire passer un message, mais je- »

Il fut interrompu par Peter qui ouvrit à toute volée la porte du wagon :

« - Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, tous les deux ? Vous n'avez pas vu l'heure ? Vous pensiez que le train allait tranquillement démarrer, c'est ça ? »

Il était essoufflé, n'avait pas de bagages et semblait proprement hors de lui. Il était extrêmement rare de voir Peter en colère, et c'était présentement plus rare encore puisque la colère était dirigée contre Rémus et Sirius. Ça frôlait l'inédit.

Rémus commençait à se dire que ce matin, il devait s'être levé dans un monde parallèle un peu particulier :

« - Bonjour Peter, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ce matin, avec vous tous ! »

Peter le regarda, les bras ballants et des éclairs de peur dans les yeux :

« - Vous n'avez rien entendu alors ? »

La gravité du ton fit se dresser les deux autres sorciers sur leurs pieds. Peter eut un sanglot dans la voix en disant :

« - Ils ont attaqué les familles des Nés-Moldus sur leur chemin pour King's Cross. »

Sirius lui saisit immédiatement le bras :

« - Lily ? »

Peter ne répondit pas tout de suite, jusqu'à ce que Rémus lui saisisse l'autre bras et ne se préoccupe pas de retenir ou non la force du loup dans sa poigne :

« - LILY ? » gronda-t-il.

« - Elle... Elle va bien. Elle est à Sainte-Mangouste. Les Aurors ont été prévenus rapidement. Apparemment ils auraient attaqué une famille où un des gosses avait le permis de transplaner... Peut-être Lazare Williamson, à ce que j'ai entendu dire... Il serait allé prévenir son père, et... En tout cas Adémard Williamson était là, ils ont organisé des escouades... Ils sont partis chercher les Nés-Moldus, et... »

Il reprit son souffle et eut soudain les larmes aux yeux :

« - Lily... Elle a... Ses parents sont... Attaqués... morts... »

Il fit soudain très froid dans le compartiment du bout du train, celui tout près de la locomotive, celui où les Maraudeurs pour la première fois se sont parlés. Et comme depuis cette toute première fois il y a six ans, lorsqu'il y avait du danger quelque part, Sirius eut cette même pensée qui lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit :

« - Où est James ? »

* * *

><p>Rémus Lupin était appuyé sur le mur d'un couloir de Poudlard. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tant de temps, à cette White de malheur ? Il serrait compulsivement dans sa main le parchemin enchanté qui était apparu au coin de son assiette au moment du dessert, lors du festin de la Répartition. Jaimie qui lui donnait rendez-vous dans ses quartiers... Mais qui avait présentement la visite d'une nouvelle enseignante, Jill White, celle qui avait repris le poste maudit. Une Auror, et pas n'importe laquelle : Sirius lui avait affirmé qu'elle faisait partie de la société secrète de Dumbledore, l'Ordre du Phénix... L'année promettait d'être intéressante...<p>

Mais pour l'heure, Rémus aurait voulu qu'elle dégage le plancher des appartements de sa petite amie. Il entendait leur conversation : rien d'intéressant. Le Professeur White s'attardait, commentait chaque bibelot, faisant semblant d'ignorer les tentatives polies de Jaimie de la faire partir. Rémus aurait aimé, même si c'était cruel à dire, en avoir déjà fini avec ce rendez-vous. Il aurait même préféré ne pas avoir à venir, et être parti avec Peter et Sirius marauder dans le château, à la pêche aux informations. James était à Sainte-Mangouste auprès de Lily. Il avait catégoriquement refusé d'aller à Poudlard sans elle. Il avait crié sur sa mère pour qu'elle le laisse la rejoindre, menaçant de se jeter du haut de son balai pour se blesser gravement et être hospitalisé à son tour... Emma Potter aurait préféré que son fils soit en sécurité dans l'enceinte de l'école, mais finalement elle avait cédé. C'est John Potter qui s'était chargé de la surveillance des blessés et c'était peut-être cela qui l'avait décidée. Plus que les menaces de son fils en tout cas. Emma ne cédait jamais devant les colères de James. Rémus était là, planqué derrière une tapisserie près des appartements d'une de ses enseignantes, alors qu'il y aurait tellement à débattre avec ses amis sur cette rentrée particulière ! La chanson du Choixpeau lui avait fait froid dans le dos. Dumbledore avait parlé plus que d'habitude, et ce avant même le repas. Ses mots furent simples et touchants. Il a évoqué les morts du matin et il les a tous cités, un par un. Il y avait les Evans dans la liste, et ce fut étrange d'entendre ce nom parmi tous. Des élèves de l'école étaient morts également, et beaucoup étaient blessés, ou auprès de leurs familles à faire leur deuil. Plusieurs étudiants dans la Grande Salle clairsemée pleuraient. Et Jaimie, à la table des professeurs, tentait de dissimuler les larmes qu'elle avait dans ses yeux. C'était pour cela, pour ces larmes, qu'il avait accepté de venir à ce premier rendez-vous secret. Il n'était pas amoureux de Jaimie, c'était une certitude. Et elle non plus, il le savait... Mais ils prenaient leur histoire comme elle venait, et c'était plutôt sympathique. Ca allait lui faire du bien à lui aussi de se faire câliner un peu, après tout... En pensant aux bras de Jaimie autour de son torse, de son corps qui se presserait contre le sien, il sentit une bouffée d'impatience. Elle allait finir par débarrasser le plancher, cette maudite enseignante, avec ses béquilles ? L'ambiance pesante de cette rentrée, la guerre qui les frappait aux portes de leur sanctuaire, le rendaient plus amer, plus dur.

Il les entendit finalement se rapprocher de la porte et se fit encore plus mince qu'il ne l'était derrière la tapisserie qui le dissimulait. Il attendit – une éternité – que Jill White se fut éloignée, claudiquant sur le sol de pierre. Jaimie était restée sur le seuil de sa porte. Elle murmura, lorsque sa collègue eut tourné le coin :

« - Rémus ? »

Il sortit de sous sa tapisserie.

« - Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas qu'elle allait me rendre visite... On a sympathisé, elle et moi... »

Rémus se contenta de grogner et se précipita sur elle, la faisant reculer dans ses appartements. Jaimie réussit à peine à fermer la porte avant de répondre aux baisers fiévreux de Rémus.

Ils tombèrent tous les deux à la renverse sur un canapé providentiel. Rémus ne contrôlait plus vraiment ses gestes, c'était son désir qui avait pris la barre de son esprit, évacuant la tension et les sombres pensées. Il était présentement à moitié allongé sur elle et léchait et mordillait son cou et ses oreilles. Ses mains se perdirent sous la robe de Jaimie qu'elle portait ouverte. Il fut frustré de sentir un T-Shirt sous ses doigts et lutta un moment pour se glisser dessous. Elle gémit quand elle le sentit presser ses seins et plaqua une main sur la nuque de son futur élève, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau. Rémus se laissa alors complètement aller et, la prenant à bras-le-corps, la força à se retourner et commença à se débattre furieusement avec ses vêtements pour les lui enlever. En voulant relever sa jupe, il lui griffa fortement les cuisses et Jaimie, malgré elle, poussa un petit cri de douleur. Aussitôt, Rémus s'arrêta, secoua la tête.

Il lâcha immédiatement Jaimie et se remit debout, près du canapé. Il avait l'air paniqué et il était essoufflé. Elle s'assit, les joues rouges, et le regardait d'un air interdit. Après un moment de silence, et sentant que c'était à lui de dire quelque chose, il s'éclaircit la gorge :

« - Je crois que je me suis... »

Il s'interrompit et ne reprit pas.

« - Non, tout va bien, Rémus, je... J'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi. Je suis d'accord. Et si nous gardons nos relations secrètes, on peut très bien... »

Rémus leva le bras :

« - Peut-être un autre soir, Jaimie... »

Ne voulant pas partir immédiatement, juste après ça, il lui demanda, toujours debout, d'un ton qui se voulait naturel :

« - Et... Tu as pu voir ton contact chez les vampires ? »

Un peu étonnée, Jaimie remis de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et c'est d'une voix assez froide qu'elle répondit :

« - Oui, on a eu un premier entretien, par cheminée. Je le revois le week-end prochain, à la réunion hebdomadaire de l'Amicale des Vampires Britanniques. »

Elle ajouta troublée, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire :

« - Et toi ? »

Rémus bafouilla :

« - Oh, tu sais... La rentrée, la Répartition... Beaucoup d'absents cette année, même avant... King's Cross... On se demande un peu où ils sont... »

Jaimie répondit aussitôt, car Dumbledore les avait briffés, pendant la pré-rentrée :

« - Certaines familles ont eu peur de remettre leurs enfants à l'école, ou bien de les y envoyer pour la première fois. Les cours à domicile vont faire recette cette année... »

« - J'imagine... Mais, il n'y a pas eu... »

« - Si, bien sûr. Beaucoup de disparitions, cet été. Des enfants aussi, beaucoup trop d'enfants, y compris des élèves de Poudlard. »

Le silence envahit la petite pièce, le salon des appartements de Jaimie à Poudlard. Il était meublé de manière très simple : deux canapés, un fauteuil, une table basse autour de la cheminée. Une porte à droite, une autre à gauche. Son bureau et sa chambre, peut-être ? Sa chambre... Rémus y pénétrerait-il un jour ? Vue la façon dont il avait perdu le contrôle ce soir, le jeune sorcier espéra, un pincement au cœur, que cela n'arriverait jamais. Pour elle... Sur les murs de pierre du salon des tentures donnaient un peu de chaleur à la pièce. Il s'éclaircit encore une fois la gorge :

« - Je suis désolé pour... Jaimie, je ne suis pas encore prêt. Ce... Ce sera ma première fois. »

Jaimie, la belle Jaimie, le regardait, ses grands yeux fixés sur lui. Elle avait un visage et une attitude particulièrement adorables, lovée sur ce canapé... Elle finit par lui sourire, et se leva :

« - D'accord, Rémus. Quand tu seras prêt. »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour lui déposer un petit bisou chaste sur la joue, sur celle de ses joues qui portait la plus vilaine cicatrice. Comment les filles pouvaient-elle le trouver attirant avec toutes ces balafres sur le visage ? Elle prit sa tête entre ses deux petites mains :

« - On se voit bientôt, de toutes manières, non ? »

Il se força à sourire :

« - On est coincés tous les deux dans ce château pour quelques mois, ma belle... Je vais bien finir par tomber sur toi au détour d'un couloir ! »

Il se dégagea et il sortit. Tandis qu'il marchait pour regagner les quartiers de Gryffondor, il gardait la tête basse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Résumé des épisodes précédents : **

Inquiets de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle Indésirable (Coleen Birdcage), les Originels ont décidé Dumbledore à accepter un des leurs, Candide, dans l'équipe professorale.

Severus Snape a été intronisé Mangemort, car ses capacités en Potions sont convoitées par les Malefoy.

Les Maraudeurs reprennent doucement leurs maraudes, après l'épisode traumatisant de la rentrée et de l'attaque de King's Cross.

Un chapitre un peu verbeux, pour poser les forces en présence ! On s'y aperçoit que toutes les espèces sont concernées par la guerre qui couve au sein du Monde de la magie et où on découvre que le fait que Jill White (ex-Auror et Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal) ait une Elfe de maison nommée Billie au caractère bien trempé sera bien utile au développement de l'histoire...

Pour me faire pardonner, je poste le chapitre 8 dans la foulée !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre VII : Des rendez-vous secrets<strong>

(Vendredi 16 septembre 1977)

Au bout de deux semaines d'enseignement Candide en avait déjà marre. Si un de ces morveux l'appelait encore Professeur Peeble, il était prêt à le mordre. Juré, il le ferait. Il était au bord de la tuerie de masse. Et même s'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, l'Arithmancie se révélait une matière bien plus compliquée que ce qu'il n'aurait cru au premier abord. Allez enseigner des équations à quatre inconnues à des septième année quand vous maîtrisez à peine la règle de trois... Heureusement les bouquins sont plutôt bien faits. Candide était un jeune homme exceptionnellement intelligent, et il apprenait vite. Seulement, certains élèves de Poudlard s'étaient révélés étonnamment presque aussi intelligents que lui. En conséquent, non seulement ne devait-il pas perdre l'Indésirable de vue, ce qui dans l'immensité du château représentait déjà une gageure, mais en plus il avait tous ces fichus traités théoriques arithmantiques à se taper entre ses cours. Sans parler bien évidement de la partie de cache-cache à laquelle il jouait, seul, avec les autres professeurs. Il parvenait d'ailleurs assez bien à les éviter, à l'exception d'Albus Dumbledore qui lui tombait dessus régulièrement au détour d'un couloir. Le surveillait-il ? Oh et puis pour couronner le tout, il y avait les gosses. Ces fichus gosses qui couraient dans les couloirs, qui criaient, bavardaient, et qui lui posaient des questions en cours, levant la main : « Professeur Peeble »... Et qui étaient présentement en train de manger leur repas du soir, étalés tous devant lui à leurs tables respectives. Si au moins ils pouvaient se taire quand ils avaient la bouche pleine... Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter ce brouhaha qui lui donnait mal à la tête. Candide jetait de fréquents coups d'œil vers les Serpentard où l'Indésirable mangeait, seule, en bout de table. Elle était presque toujours seule, en-dehors des moments où elle et Severus Snape s'enfermaient dans une salle vide du cinquième étage. C'était une bonne chose que les autres se tiennent éloignés d'elle. Le directeur de cette école est complètement inconscient de l'enfermer ainsi avec une centaine de victimes potentielles. Il le lui avait dit, dès le début, au manoir des Potter : il faut l'empêcher d'entrer en contact avec les autres, il faut la maintenir dans l'isolement le plus strict. Mais Albus Dumbledore n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il ne connaît rien au problème des Indésirables.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, l'Observateur Candide du Peeblesshire n'en savait pas beaucoup plus que le sorcier sur cette question. Son monde éliminait systématiquement toutes les possibilités d'avènement d'une nouvelle Indésirable depuis bien avant la naissance du jeune homme. Il en restait encore une en vie, et elle était détenue sur un autre continent, dans un lieu tenu secret. Mais les habitudes et les certitudes sont difficiles à questionner lorsqu'on a grandi parmi elles depuis l'enfance, sans même avoir la possibilité d'imaginer que d'autres voies sont possibles. Candide était un farouche Originel, plongé malgré lui, à cause des événements, dans un monde de la magie qu'il allait découvrir peu à peu et qui finalement l'amènera à de salutaires remises en questions.  
>Mais pour le moment, il râlait intérieurement sur la qualité de la nourriture dans son assiette. Il n'y avait que des aliments transformés, et même de la viande. Candide était strictement végétalien et crudivore. Autant dire que cette tourte au fromage, il n'y toucherait pour rien au monde. Et sa voisine de table, cette insupportable Pomona Chourave, qui s'obstinait à lui adresser la parole ! Ne voyait-elle pas qu'il ne faisait même pas semblant de l'écouter ? Elle devait peut-être croire qu'en tant que nouveau professeur il lui fallait l'aider à s'intégrer ? S'intégrer ! Au premier pas de côté de l'Indésirable, on enverrait un Gardien pour l'éliminer vite fait bien fait et lui pourrait enfin se barrer de ce monde de dégénérés. S'intégrer... Les Poufsouffle sont d'une gentillesse désespérante. Tout à ses ronchonneries personnelles, il ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement du changement d'ambiance sonore. Il fallut que le Professeur Chourave lui agrippe le bras en se penchant vers lui, une stupéfaction sincère sur le visage :<p>

« - Gryffondor ? Gryffondor ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle... Par dessus son épaule, Candide vit que les autres professeurs avaient l'air aussi surpris qu'elle. Sauf le vieux fou qui gardait un air tranquille, voire... amusé ? Il entendait sa collègue (sa collègue !) de Métamorphose qui répétait avec énergie à Horace Slughorn :

« - Gryffondor ! Gryffondor ! Gryffondor ! »

Pour elle, ça faisait déjà un peu plus sens, étant donné que c'était la Maison dont elle était directrice... Jill White, le Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, aka l'Eclopée (jolie performance, pour quelqu'un qui est censée savoir se défendre...) avait sorti sa baguette et lançait des sorts de diagnostic sur Jaimie Godsford qui gardait la bouche ouverte dans une attitude d'incompréhension la plus totale. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué, mais ça crevait les yeux qu'elle lui plaisait, même pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas ses facultés d'Observateur. Quelle honte : une femme qui aimait une autre femme... Quelque chose aurait été fait depuis longtemps certainement, si cette attirance était connue. Pomona Chourave n'avait pas desserré son étreinte. Elle lui indiqua la salle de l'autre main :

« - Gryffondor ! »

Et c'est alors que Candide réalisa que tout le monde à sa table semblait dans l'incapacité de s'exprimer normalement. Et que les élèves dans la Grande Salle partageaient leur sort, ne pouvant prononcer qu'un seul mot : Gryffondor. Ça, c'était de l'inédit. Parcourant rapidement la pièce des yeux, il nota que l'ambiance générale était à la panique : des élèves s'agrippaient, s'étreignaient, s'interpellaient (« Gryffondor ! »). Les plus jeunes semblaient sur le point de se mettre à pleurer. Certains avaient même déjà commencé. Sales mômes. D'autres, et c'étaient les plus drôles, tentaient de se concentrer pour dire autre chose que 'Gryffondor' mais échouaient lamentablement. Ils avaient le visage tout rouge à force d'essayer... Et puis il y avait ces quatre garçons, à la table des Gryffondor, justement... Eux ne semblaient pas inquiets autre mesure... Ni même surpris...

Candide soupira : une blague de potaches. Comme c'était décevant. Quoique le sortilège était plutôt bien réussi, il fallait l'avouer. Il n'y connaissait pas grand'chose en magie, mais l'effet obtenu était impressionnant. Bravo les gars, mais si vous pouviez faire cesser ce bazar, qu'on vienne à bout de ce repas et que je puisse me tirer, j'ai un rendez-vous important, merci.

Dans la Grande Salle, le silence s'était fait peu à peu. Les élèves regardaient leurs assiettes la tête baissée, tentant de prononcer un mot de temps en temps pour voir si le sort ne s'était pas dissipé. Candide eut un sourire en devinant la déception sur le visage des quatre farceurs. Il en connaissait un, celui avec les cicatrices, un septième année qui suivait ses cours. Les trois autres lui étaient inconnus et il s'en fichait royalement d'ailleurs. Que croyaient-ils, ces petits prétentieux ? Qu'ils allaient faire rire tout le monde ? Que les professeurs allaient les féliciter ? C'est la guerre, imbéciles. Faire une farce dans un moment pareil, c'est d'un goût, franchement...

Et soudain, dans le silence de la grande pièce, un rire se fit entendre. Un seul rire, de la table des Serpentard, mais un rire proprement stupéfiant. Tout le monde se tourna du côté de Coleen Birdcage, car c'était elle, qui ne semblait absolument pas partager l'angoisse ou la gêne de l'instant. Candide lui même en écarquillait presque les yeux. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à entendre un élève rire, et de la sorte, en plus... Le rire de Coleen explosait à intervalles réguliers, il ressemblait à un hurlement de joie, à une exclamation à gorge déployée. Et entre deux cris inhumains elle semblait lutter pour reprendre son souffle, inspirant bruyamment de longues goulées d'air, ce qui produisait un genre de sifflement rauque complètement improbable. En résumé, c'était le rire le plus ridicule que Candide eut jamais entendu. Et il lui paraissait peu vraisemblable qu'un jour il puisse en entendre un encore pire. Sur quelques visages tournés vers le bout de la table des Serpentard un sourire commençait à apparaître. Un des quatre farceurs, celui qui portait des lunettes, éclata soudainement d'un rire qu'il devait contenir depuis longtemps. Les trois autres le rejoignirent rapidement, l'hilarité se propagea à toute leur table, et bientôt ce fut la Grande Salle entière, table des professeurs y compris, qui se tordait de rire. Sauf lui, bien sûr. Non, le coin de ses lèvres ne menaçait pas de se relever tout seul ! Non ! Il se pinça fortement le bras pour s'empêcher de se mettre à glousser à son tour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde commençait à se calmer petit à petit. Le rire semblait avoir dissipé le sortilège, à moins que sa durée dans le temps ne fut limitée ? En tous cas, les élèves et les professeurs purent enfin reprendre leurs conversations en prononçant autre chose que 'Gryffondor'. On voyait des élèves qui jetaient des regards soupçonneux aux quatres garçons. Ces derniers arboraient des airs content d'eux qui lui donnaient envie de distribuer des paires de baffes. Certains Gryffondor leur faisaient ouvertement des signes de félicitations ou d'encouragement. En revanche, Minerva McGonagall ne les quittait pas de son regard noir et tapotait avec le bout de ses doigts sur la table un rythme militaire de la plus mauvaise augure. Candide se permit enfin un sourire. En plus, le dessert était apparu sur les tables et il y avait des fruits. Il put alors manger et glissa deux pommes dans sa poche lorsqu'il vit l'Indésirable se lever.

Il lui emboîta le pas et dès le seuil de la Grande Salle il se fondit dans la foule comme il savait si bien le faire. Sans se faire remarquer, il la fila jusqu'au cinquième étage, où elle pénétra dans la salle où Severus et elle se rendaient plusieurs fois par semaine. Candide avait appris de Dumbledore que les deux élèves faisaient des expériences et des recherches pour comprendre ce qu'elle était exactement. Ils avaient eu des mots, encore, quant aux risques que le directeur prenait en laissant l'Indésirable entre les mains de l'ennemi, mais le sorcier n'avait rien voulu savoir. Ne se rendait-il pas compte que ce Snape n'était plus un élève déjà, mais un partisan de l'ombre qui se levait sur le monde sorcier ? Pour Albus Dumbledore ce qui semblait primer par-dessus tout, c'était de comprendre comment Coleen fonctionnait. Il voulait lui donner une chance de vivre normalement, à cette monstruosité ! Et comme il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de s'en occuper lui-même pour le moment, il avait confié la bombe à retardement à un futur Mangemort. Logique.

Candide abandonna là sa filature et redescendit les nombreux escaliers pour se rendre dans le parc. L'Indésirable resterait parquée là-dedans toute la soirée, et lui il avait rendez-vous près du lac.

* * *

><p>Assis à la table des Serpentard, Severus Snape bouillait de rage. Il venait d'essayer de demander le sel à Adéric Clairmond et devant le mot qui était sorti de sa bouche il avait compris immédiatement qu'il venait de faire les frais d'une nouvelle farce <em>très<em> intelligente de cet arriéré de Black et de ses copains débiles. Cependant, il s'aperçut rapidement que tous les élèves partageaient son sort, pour une fois. 'Gryffondor'... Comme c'était mature de leur part... L'année commençait bien. Severus entreprit alors de comprendre comment ils s'y étaient pris, pour pouvoir mettre fin lui-même à cette mascarade. Il eut le temps de déterminer qu'une potion quelconque avait été versée dans la pâte de la tourte au fromage, mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à identifier laquelle, le bruit le plus incongru qu'on puisse imaginer retentit dans la salle. Il leva la tête, horrifié : ce cri de Focifère qu'on égorge, c'était Birdcage qui riait. A gorge déployée et sans aucune honte. Il baissa aussitôt le nez : pourvu que personne n'ait remarqué qu'ils se connaissaient... et attendit que ça se passe. Il subit l'hilarité générale qui suivit et foudroya soigneusement du regard tout élève à sa table qui aurait osé pouffer. Enfin, le dessert fut avalé et les assiettes disparurent. Il put se lever et sortir, toujours écumant de colère. Ces crétins arrogants de Gryffondor se félicitaient alors qu'il passait devant leur table. Bien qu'il le regrettât, il n'avait pas le temps de mijoter une petite vengeance maison. Il jouait dans la cour des grands, à présent, et ces petites blagues d'écolier devaient le laisser indifférent.

Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, où il voulait emprunter un livre de potion. Il avait besoin de vérifier quelques références dans _Les Herbes magiques et leurs usages à travers les siècles_. Pour le projet qui lui avait été confié par le Seigneur. Il y travaillait sans relâche depuis le mois de juillet. Pendant les vacances, il avait réfléchi et dressé des hypothèses sur le papier, mais maintenant qu'il était à Poudlard, il avait accès aux ouvrages. Donc il n'allait pas tarder à atteindre son but, pensait-il, et réaliser cette fameuse potion. Une potion inédite, sa première invention. Malheureusement, il lui fallait aussi s'occuper du cas Birdcage, soupira-t-il intérieurement en retirant le livre qu'il cherchait de son étagère. Dumbledore avait découvert on ne sait comment son existence et semblait s'intéresser à elle de très près. Connaissait-il ses pouvoirs ? Sa puissance potentielle ? Savait-il à quel point ils avaient avancé dans leurs expériences ? Certainement pas, car sinon il ne l'aurait pas placée sous sa garde. Imbécile trop confiant... Severus, lui, avait appris très tôt à se méfier de tout et de tout le monde. Prudemment, il avait ainsi gardé secrète l'existence de Coleen Birdcage auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait aussi bien spécifié à cette dernière qu'ils n'étaient pas censés se connaître en-dehors de leurs séances de travail. Il l'aidait en cours, mais à distance et ne s'asseyait jamais à côté d'elle. De même, il n'avait pas révélé à Dumbledore qu'il entraînait Coleen à pénétrer les molécules. Il récapitula leurs avancées dans ce domaine en posant l'ouvrage qu'il voulait emprunter sur le bureau de Madame Pince sans même la regarder. Elle était capable de discerner la composition d'une potion en entrant en contact avec elle. Elle pouvait... _sentir_... ce qu'il avait mangé le midi lorsqu'elle se collait à son estomac. Elle réussissait une fois sur deux à déterminer la composition de l'objet qu'il avait caché sous un coussin en s'allongeant dessus. En se concentrant, elle pouvait repousser la magie aussi, de plus en plus facilement. Mais elle avait toujours besoin d'un contact physique. Plus son corps à elle entrait en contact avec la matière à analyser, et plus elle parvenait à se... projeter dedans.

Plongé dans ses pensées Severus sortit de la bibliothèque, _Les Herbes magiques_ sous le bras. Avec tout le boulot supplémentaire qu'il avait à fournir, les cours et les examens ne seront plus qu'une vague formalité. Severus Snape aimait se sentir intelligent. Le rictus de satisfaction qu'il arborait disparut très soudainement lorsqu'à la sortie de la bibliothèque, plongé dans ses pensées, il emboutit violemment... Sirius Black.

* * *

><p>En sortant de la Grande Salle, les quatre Maraudeurs s'autocongratulaient joyeusement pour cette petite blague de rentrée. Elle avait eu à peu près l'effet escompté, se dit Sirius : les Gryffondor étaient hilares, ainsi que quelques Poufsouffle. Les Serpentard leur jetaient des regards de haine et les Serdaigle levaient haut le nez en passant devant eux. C'était bon de se retrouver à Poudlard et de constater que certaines choses n'avaient pas changé, en dépit de l'horreur des événements de King's Cross et de la guerre à l'extérieur. En somme, ils étaient des bienfaiteurs et faisaient œuvre de salut public. Un bel acte civique que cette petite blague. Et pas des plus simples à réaliser, ça non ! Bref, Sirius Black était content de lui. Il se sentait d'humeur particulièrement radieuse, étant donné que pour couronner la soirée, il avait rendez-vous à la bibliothèque avec Isaline Kegg. Oui, la propre fille de Roland Kegg, le Président du Club britannique de Bavboules. Il salua ses amis avant de s'éloigner mais James le rattrapa sur la première marche du Grand Escalier, le visage un peu fermé. Derrière lui, Rémus les regardait d'un air entendu et vaguement ironique. Peter était occupé à parler avec Mélissande Vane, une Gryffondor de leur année qu'il tentait de séduire depuis un an ou deux déjà.<p>

« - On se retrouve tout à l'heure dans la salle commune ? Après la fermeture de la bibliothèque ? »

Sirius sourit à son meilleur ami :

« - Si tout se passe comme je l'entends, Prongs, je risque d'être légèrement en retard, tu le sais bien... »

James ne répondit pas et Sirius s'en amusa alors qu'il remontait les marches en direction de la bibliothèque. Isaline Kegg était non seulement très intelligente, elle avait non seulement de magnifiques yeux verts (Sirius se damnerait pour une brune aux yeux verts), mais elle était en plus la petite amie du capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich de sa Maison, les Serdaigle. James voyait d'un très mauvais œil cette nouvelle lubie de Sirius, qui lui rétorquait que c'était sa manière à lui de soutenir les Gryffondor. Sirius ne jouait pas dans l'équipe de Quiddich et Serdaigle était le concurrent le plus sérieux pour la coupe cette année. Quoi de mieux alors qu'une déstabilisation de leur capitaine ? Et puis cette petite Isaline avait vraiment de très très beaux yeux verts... Et elle semblait très très amoureuse de son Graham Ackerley de malheur. Ces deux détails la qualifiaient à la première place pour l'ouverture de sa chasse personnelle. Hier, il avait réussi à la convaincre de l'aider pour un devoir d'Etude des Moldus. A ce moment-là, son ego avait failli se sentir légèrement blessé d'ailleurs : ne savait-elle pas qu'il était le meilleur élève de sa promotion et qu'il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de tutorat ? Mais il s'était vite consolé en pensant qu'elle devait être bien contente d'avoir une excuse pour passer une heure ou deux avec un homme aussi beau que lui, aussi charmant, aussi...

En voulant entrer dans la bibliothèque où la belle devait déjà l'attendre, Sirius fut violemment ramené sur terre par une rencontre aussi inattendue que désagréable : Snivellus venait d'écraser son grand nez graisseux sur son épaule. Les deux ennemis se reculèrent, la même expression de dégoût sur le visage. Mais Sirius se reprit plus vite que l'autre, et lui arracha le livre qu'il portait.

« - _Les Herbes magiques et leurs usages à travers les siècles_, hum ? Un livre de potions ? Pourquoi tu te trimbales avec un livre de potion, insipide petite fouine ? Moi qui t'imaginais déjà érudit au possible en cette matière... »

Severus lui reprit le livre des mains d'un geste sec :

« Désolé, Votre Altesse Stupidissime, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous. »

Il tenta de s'éloigner rapidement mais Sirius l'attrapa par la manche et le plaqua sans ménagement contre le mur, derrière une armure qui les dissimulait à peu près.

« - A quoi tu joues, Snivellus ? Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de mijoter ? »

Severus se contenta de le regarder sans répondre.

« - Je finirai bien par l'apprendre. La guerre est à Poudlard, mon cher, et elle commence par toi et moi. »

L'autre se permit alors un petit ricanement moqueur :

« - N'essaie pas de faire des phrases, Black, le résultat est ridicule. »

Sirius le lâcha enfin et recula de quelques pas :

« - Avec moi dans le château, je te promets que tu échoueras dans tous tes projets minables, Snape. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai rendez-vous avec une fille. »

Il leva le doigt et articula :

« - Une. Fille. Peut-être qu'un jour toi aussi tu sauras ce que c'est. »

Et il s'engouffra dans la bibliothèque où Isaline Kegg l'attendait déjà depuis dix minutes.

* * *

><p>Rémus Lupin avait assisté à l'échange entre James et Sirius sans y prendre part. Bien qu'il n'approuvât pas cette façon que l'un avait de courir après plusieurs jupons par semaine, il trouvait la passion déraisonnable de l'autre pour le Quiddich plutôt... comique. Et James et Sirius qui ne semblent pas s'entendre sur un point, c'était assez rare pour être savouré. Mais de loin. Alors qu'il attendait que Peter ait fini de se vanter de ses exploits auprès de Mélissande Vane (elle paraissait d'ailleurs un peu plus réceptive à ses avances que l'an dernier, Peter avait eu raison finalement de s'acharner), Rémus vit cette fille de Serpentard passer devant lui. Cette fille qui avait rit, tout à l'heure. Il ne connaissait pas son nom, mais il l'avait aperçue avec Severus Snape déjà deux fois. Une fille aux côtés de Severus, à plusieurs reprises, alors qu'elle-même ne fréquentait apparemment jamais personne, ça avait de quoi éveiller sa méfiance. Se pouvait-il que ce soit cette Indésirable dont James et Sirius avaient appris l'arrivée à Poudlard en espionnant une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Donc, Dumbledore aurait choisi de la faire passer pour une élève... Risqué, mais ingénieux.<p>

Soudain, la jeune fille qu'il observait s'arrêta. Elle ferma les yeux un moment, puis les rouvrit et regarda partout autour d'elle. Ce faisant elle donnait l'impression de chercher l'origine d'une fugace odeur qu'elle aurait détecté. Et puis son regard se posa sur Rémus. Sans gêne, elle le dévisagea ouvertement, et le jeune homme sentit un picotement assez désagréable naître à la base de sa nuque. La Serpentard, elle, devenait de plus en plus rouge, et elle se mit à gigoter d'un pied sur l'autre, à se passer la main dans les cheveux, sans cesser de fixer Rémus. Il se sentit soudain mal, il avait l'impression qu'elle tentait de... lire en lui. Il se mit alors à penser très fort à son secret, sa malédiction, comme si c'était ce qu'elle cherchait à déterminer en le scrutant ainsi de la tête aux pieds. Puis lentement, elle s'éloigna de lui, vers le Grand Escalier en haut duquel Sirius avait déjà disparu. Tout en grimpant les marches, elle jetait de fréquents coups d'œil en arrière, manquant de rentrer plusieurs fois dans les autres élèves. Rémus resta pétrifié, jusqu'à ce que James ne brise le moment en criant à très haute voix :

« - Peter ! Mais fiche-lui la paix à cette pauvre Mélissande, tu devrais commencer à comprendre qu'elle ne veut PAS sortir avec toi ! »

Tout le monde dans le Hall l'avait entendu, et quelques élèves pouffèrent. Peter tenta de prendre un air très menaçant, mais une voix féminine, qui portait moins mais qui était tout aussi ferme vint à son secours :

« - Ça te va bien de dire ça, James Potter ! »

C'était Lily, bien sûr, qui avait pris son petit ami par la taille et l'embrassait sur la joue. Quelques élèves applaudirent et Peter rayonnait : Mélissande avait rougi... James sourit à Lily qui était de retour à Poudlard depuis une semaine. Sa douleur était encore forte, bien sûr, et elle pleurait souvent mais avec lui dans les parages elle ne manquait pas de soutien et d'affection. Jamais. Lorsque Rémus reporta ses yeux sur l'escalier, la curieuse jeune fille avait disparu. Il se promit de trouver rapidement le moyen de l'approcher...

* * *

><p>Dans leur salle habituelle, Coleen était déjà en train d'enlever sa robe lorsque Severus la rejoignit. Sans préambules, il attaqua d'un ton plus que sec :<p>

« - C'était quoi, cette démonstration dans la Grande Salle ? »

« - Gryffondor ? » demanda malicieusement la jeune fille.

Il la fusilla du regard :

« - Ne t'amuse pas à faire la maligne avec moi Birdcage ! »

Coleen grommela quelques mots mais ne lui répondit pas. Il lui était difficile d'isoler une pensée ou une sensation dans le bordel innommable qui se bousculait à l'intérieur de sa tête. Surtout depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, d'ailleurs. Ou qu'elle avait rencontré Severus ? En fait, elle a toujours eu du mal avec tous ces trucs, les sentiments tout ça, savoir exactement ce qu'elle sentait, ce qu'elle voulait. C'était tellement plus facile d'agir sur l'instant sans penser ni aux causes ni aux conséquences. Mais Severus la poussait, l'admonestait, cherchait ses limites... Ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. Même si elle n'en était pas vraiment sûre, il lui semblait qu'il... l'aidait, en somme. Oui, peut-être. Ou peut-être pas, elle y réfléchira plus tard. En tout cas, Severus était son premier et son seul ami. Ami. C'était rigolo de penser qu'elle avait un ami. Et les amis, on ne les contrariait pas. Et Severus savait beaucoup plus de choses qu'elle, et elle apprenait avec lui. A dire des phrases correctes, pour commencer. Distinguer les mots à dire et ceux à oublier. Bordel, merde, putain : il fallait dire zut. Et d'autres trucs, qu'elle avait oublié pour le moment. Mais elle voudrait que Severus parfois soit un peu plus gentil, peut-être qu'ils rient ensemble. Et qu'il soit patient. Elle aimait rire. Et puis les amis, elle croyait que ça riait ensemble. Que ça faisait des blagues. Oh ! ça lui rappelait quelque chose... Il lui avait posé une question, non ?

Coleen réfléchit quelques minutes pour se souvenir d'où étaient parties ses réflexions, puis s'exclama :

« - Ah ouais ! La bouffe ! Gryffondor ! Mais c'était pas moi, j'vous jure Votre Honneur, j'ai rien fait ! »

Elle ajouta, pensive :

« - Si tu veux mon opinion, Sherlock, il faut plutôt mater du côté des Gryffondor, justement, t'vois : rapport au nom de leur Maison. Enfin c'est mon opinion, après, c'est toi le cerveau... »

« - Je ne parle pas de ça, pauvre cruche. Il faut faire profil bas, tu te souviens quand on en avait parlé ? »

« - Hum... »

« - Personne ne doit te remarquer. Tu dois te faire discrète, et pas te mettre à hurler au beau milieu d'un repas, devant tout le monde ! »

Coleen avait commencé à pouffer au souvenir :

« - Oui, mais c'est quand la petite Carrow elle était en plein milieu de- »

« - La ferme. »

« - Oui, Maître » râla Coleen. Fallait pas trop la prendre pour un animal de compagnie, quand même.

Elle finit d'enlever ses vêtements et Severus fit de même, après avoir lancé moult sorts sur la porte de la salle. Ils s'installèrent tout naturellement, en sous-vêtements, sur le tapis devant la cheminée que le jeune sorcier avait allumée. Leur nudité ne les gênait pas, enfin plus exactement : elle n'avait jamais gêné Coleen et Severus avait fini par s'y faire. Sa peau à elle avait besoin d'être au maximum au contact avec sa peau à lui pour qu'elle puisse développer ses dons. Il saisit sa baguette et s'apprêta à lui expliquer ce qu'ils allaient travailler aujourd'hui lorsque Coleen reprit la parole :

« - Quand tu parles de faire profil bas... »

Severus soupira :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ? »

« - J'ai dévisagé un type. »

« - Tu... quoi ? »

« - De bas en haut et droit dans les yeux. »

« - Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? »

Severus eut un doute :

« - Enfin, du moment que tu gardes tes hormones pour toi et que tu ne lui envoies pas des lettres d'amour où tu lui raconterais ta vie par le menu... »

Il avait prit son air des mauvais jours, se dit Coleen. Il avait ce petit pli sur le front quand il était sur le point de se mettre en colère, et son corps changeait d'odeur, de composition. Mais elle répliqua très vite :

« - Non, non, pas de ça. Mais il m'a vue le regarder. »

Severus commençait sérieusement à perdre patience :

« - En ce cas, tu détournes les yeux et tu t'en vas, c'est tout. On peut commencer maintenant ? »

Mais cette insupportable fille continuait comme s'ils n'étaient pas assis à poil sur le tapis d'une salle vide :

« - J'ai ressenti quelque chose de spécial... »

Et comme Severus semblait vouloir la couper à nouveau, elle prit un air calme et presque naturel qui chez elle était complètement inédit. L'autre alors lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'elle continue. Elle s'accroupit en face de lui :

« - On était au milieu de la foule. Et soudain j'ai ressenti un truc... C'était fort : c'est parti de là... » Elle avait posé la main sur son slip. Severus dut lutter pour ne pas grimacer. « Et ça m'a remonté tout le long du dos, jusqu'aux joues et j'ai eu soudain très chaud. J'ai cherché partout d'où me tombait cette putain de sensation mais c'était pas facile parce que j'étais dans un état... »

Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, les joues effectivement un peu plus rouges qu'avant à ce souvenir. Puis elle poursuivit :

« - Et après, je l'ai vu. Le gars. Et alors là, c'était dingue. Je veux dire la sensation. Concrètement j'ai eu carrément envie de m'envoyer en l'air, là bas, tout de suite ! »

« - Quand tu dis 'envoyer en l'air'... »

« - Me faire sauter ! »

« - Ah. »

« - Mais ça venait de lui, Miss Prude. C'était... la bête. Je sais pas comment dire, ce mec c'est du rut à l'état brut. Il dégage... »

Severus commençait à avoir l'air intéressé :

« - C'était qui, cet élève ? »

« - J'en sais rien. Il avait une écharpe jaune et rouge. Mais ce qui émane de lui, c'est du haut de gamme. Des phémoro... phénomones... à pleines doses ! Une bête ! moi j'en pouvais plus... »

« - Je crois tu as fait la connaissance avec Rémus Lupin » la coupa Severus.

« - Un de tes poteaux ? »

« - Non. Un Gryffondor » répondit le jeune sorcier d'un ton d'évidence. Il continua de la même voix sans appel : « C'est un loup-garou. Une créature dangereuse qu'il faudrait éliminer. Tiens-toi éloignée de lui. »

« - Un loup ! Voilà, c'est ça ! » Elle n'avait pas l'air plus surprise que cela de croiser une créature de contes de fées dans une école, nota Severus. A vrai dire, Coleen n'était jamais surprise de rien. Elle prenait les choses comme elles venaient, ça aurait pu être une qualité. Dans son cas hélas, c'était de la stupidité.

« - Et sinon, c'est qui le plus fort ? »

Ah et puis elle saute sans arrêt du coq à l'âne, c'est fatiguant. Ne s'arrête-t-elle jamais pour réfléchir ? Il soupira :

« - Le plus fort, quoi ? Finis tes phrases Birdcage, je ne suis pas dans ta tête... » expliqua-t-il d'un ton las.

« - Entre Voldemort et Dumbledore, c'est qui le plus fort. »

Le jeune sorcier avala de travers et toussota pour dégager sa gorge :

« - Qui t'a parlé de... _lui_ ? »

« - C'est le directeur de l'école, on l'a rencontré, tu te souviens ? »

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez :

« - L'autre. Celui qu'on ne doit plus appeler que Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« - Ah bah faudrait informer les nanas qui pioncent dans ma piaule, parce qu'elles l'ont appelé Voldemort. Alors, c'est qui le plus fort ? »

Severus ne répondit pas. Y avait-il une réponse à cette question ? Il aurait aimé affirmer que son Seigneur et Maître pouvait botter le cul du vieux gâteux quand il le voulait, mais en était-il si sûr ? La seule certitude qu'on pouvait avoir, c'était que les deux se craignaient mutuellement. Pour le reste... Ils étaient en train de rassembler leurs forces. La victoire n'était pas pour tout de suite, mais pour bientôt.

Bon, il était temps de se mettre au travail. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin c'était que Coleen s'intéresse à la situation politique. Il maudissait Dumbledore d'être venu les chercher Impasse du Tisseur pour lui demander, lui ordonner donc, de ramener la fille à Poudlard. Il aurait préféré l'enfermer quelque part pour ne lui offrir aucune possibilité de s'échapper de sa tutelle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête et qu'il la passe à un autre... Mais il était impossible de refuser cela à Dumbledore s'il voulait garder ses activités secrètes. Pas besoin que le vieux vienne fouiller dans ses projets extra-scolaires... Il l'avait senti qui essayait la Légilimencie... Il s'était heurté à un mur, Severus n'était pas peu fier de le dire !

« - Bien » dit-il en saisissant sa baguette et la brandissant au bout de son bras tendu. Comme s'il se fut agi d'un signal convenu Coleen se déplaça derrière lui et colla son ventre à son dos en enroulant ses jambes maigres autour du corps pâle du garçon. « Je vais allumer un petit Lumos au bout de ma baguette. Tu vas essayer d'en absorber la magie en passant par l'intérieur de mon bras, d'accord ? »

Et enfin, Coleen ne répondit pas. Elle avait les yeux fermés et commençait déjà sa descente en Severus.

* * *

><p>Candide était allongé près du lac, dans les roseaux qui envahissaient la berge. Dans la pénombre grandissante du crépuscule, on aurait pu croire qu'il pêchait le têtard, ou quelque chose comme ça. En réalité, il était en pleine conversation. Avec une créature, mi-femme, mi-poisson, qui avait la tête hors de l'eau et ses mains dans les siennes.<p>

« - Tout ça pour te dire que je n'en peux plus. Ils ne savent pas vivre ces sorciers. Si on leur enlevait la magie, là, tout de suite, je suis persuadé qu'ils mourraient, de faim, de soif ou je ne sais quoi encore. »

La sirène le regardait d'un air soucieux, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant dans la vase.

« - S'il n'y avait que ça ! Mais la tension qui règne dans ce monde est proprement insupportable. Un monde en guerre, Zhora **(1)**, tu imagines ! Si je pouvais te dépeindre l'ambiance... Merci d'être là. Tu me manques toute la journée. Quand je suis devant ces sales gamins, je ne pense qu'à une chose : venir ici te rejoindre. Toujours aucun problème avec les êtres de l'eau ? »

« - Non, ma présence semble avoir été acceptée. Il faut juste que j'évite le calmar géant, mais ce n'est pas un problème, tu verrais les masses d'eau qu'il déplace quand il s'approche ! En revanche, j'ai bien peur que les êtres de l'eau ne finissent par informer Dumbledore de ma présence dans ce lac. Et peut-être aussi du fait que tu passes tes nuits ici. Le vieux sorcier est assez lié avec Murcus, la chef du village. »

Après cette longue tirade, elle plongea son visage sous l'eau pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer longtemps à l'air libre. Il serra encore plus fort ses mains :

« - Je ne peux pas les passer ailleurs. Quand j'en aurai fini ici, on part tous les deux. »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire triste et soupira :

« - J'aimerais bien, tu le sais, mais ça va être difficile... »

« - On est déjà passé à travers tout ça ! Cette conversation est close et- »

Zhora avait dégagé une de ses mains et posé un doigt sur sa bouche :

« - La Vouivre s'affaiblit. Je n'ai même plus assez de pouvoirs pour me transformer toutes les nuits et dormir sur la berge dans tes bras. »

« - Ça m'est égal ! » parvint à prononcer Candide derrière son doigt.

« - Ecoute-moi, mon jeune amant... » Elle lui caressait maintenant la joue. « Ici aussi la guerre menace. Des rumeurs disent que les Sages ont noué un avenir particulièrement sombre pour les Originels, et ce à cause de la menace née au sein du monde sorcier, ce Lord Voldemort. »

« - On s'en fiche, Zhora. On s'en fiche. De toutes manières, on n'allait pas vivre notre histoire tranquillement au grand jour, non ? Nous sommes de deux espèces différentes, tu imagines la cabale ? Non, on fait comme on a dit, on part tous les deux et on les laisse se démerder ! »

La sirène sourit encore, mais plus franchement cette fois-ci. Candide pouvait être impétueux et oublier toute prudence lorsqu'il s'agissait de leur relation. Elle en revanche... Elle était peut-être un peu trop posée. Trop sérieuse :

« - J'ai pris une décision. Je vais rester, pour ma part. Jusqu'à ce que tout ça soit terminé. »

Comme il allait protester, elle continua, la voix un peu plus forte :

« - La Vouivre s'affaiblit et les serpents commencent à croire que Voldemort pourra leur redonner leurs pouvoirs d'antan. Il y a un python réticulé qui parle ouvertement d'aller apporter notre aide aux sorciers et de prêter allégeance à ce Mage noir. Et beaucoup de serpents l'écoutent. Je crois que je peux être utile, ici. Pour empêcher cette catastrophe. Si les serpents se rangent aux côtés des sorciers, les Elfes vont entrer en guerre contre eux, et la 'tension' dont tu parlais gagnera les Originels. Je ne suis pas sûre que notre monde est assez fort pour supporter une nouvelle guerre. »

Il hocha lentement la tête, la regardant dans les yeux.

« - Nous nous affaiblissons de jour en jour, et une guerre civile nous achèverait. J'en suis persuadée. Alors, que dis-tu ? »

Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche :

« - J'en dis d'accord ! On sauve le monde, notre monde et tous les autres bien sûr, et après je t'emmène en lune de miel, mon amour... »

En riant, ils roulèrent tous les deux dans le limon des bords du lac.

Tout à leur conversation, ils n'avaient pas remarqué que de l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, une silhouette qui les avait écoutés depuis le début s'enfonçait dans l'ombre entre les arbres. Elle en avait assez entendu et disparut en claquant des doigts. Direction Londres.

* * *

><p>Billie était en train d'astiquer les cuivres une dernière fois avant d'aller dormir lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Elle ne fut pas surprise, bien qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'il allait revenir ce soir. Joyeusement, elle se précipita dans le couloir pour ouvrir la porte. Sur le seuil se tenait un Elfe, mais un Elfe qui ressemblait plus à Billie qu'à un véritable Elfe de maison. Il était grand et assez peu ridé, et ses oreilles étaient plus petites quoique très pointues.<p>

Son visiteur entra sans hésiter dans l'appartement, montrant par là qu'il était un habitué des lieux. Billie lui dit doucement, le suivant dans la cuisine :

« - Pourquoi ne transplanes-tu pas directement à l'intérieur de l'appartement ? Tu le sais bien, que je suis seule ici. »

L'autre haussa les épaules :

« - Les Elfes des forêts ont beau vivre dans les bois depuis des générations, j'ai tout de même quelques manières, Billie. »

Cette dernière éclata de rire.

« - J'adore quand tu me rends visite, Dînfaroth **(2)**. J'avoue me sentir un peu seule depuis que Jill est partie à Poudlard. »

« - Je ne comprends pas comment tu parviens à subir tout cela, Billie. »

« - Cela, quoi ? »

Il fit un grand geste :

« - Cet appartement, le ménage... Tout le reste... Obéir à une... _femme_. »

« - Jill et moi nous nous entendons bien. Et rassure-toi, je ne lui obéis pas tant que cela ! Quant aux tâches ménagères, oui, on s'y fait. Mais tu sais, je n'ai jamais connu la forêt, moi. »

« - Oui, je sais bien. La faute à ta traître de mère. S'être entichée d'un servile Elfe de maison ! »

« - Est-ce une si grande faute ? » demanda gentiment Billie. « Regarde-moi, une sale métisse domestique, qui s'est entichée d'un fier Elfe des forêts comme toi ! »

Ils étaient tous les deux debout dans la cuisine. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui tapota gentiment le dos :

« - Mais non, mais non ! Voyons... »

« - Tu t'es enfin décidé à t'unir à moi et à m'emmener dans la forêt ? »

Dînfaroth s'écarta alors de Billie et s'assit sur la table au milieu de la pièce :

« - A dire la vérité, la situation fait que nous allons devoir changer nos plans. »

« - La situation ! Changer des plans ! Mais quels plans ? Tu me fais poireauter depuis combien de temps, Dîn ? »

« - Ah non ! Pas une scène ! Pas maintenant... »

Mais Billie avait croisé les bras et froncé les sourcils. Pour l'empêcher de commencer quoi que ce soit, Dînfaroth enchaîna très vite :

« - Je viens de Poudlard. L'Observateur était avec sa sirène. Elle lui a appris que les Serpents pensaient à ranger du côté de Voldemort ! »

« - Et toi tu as tout entendu, hein ? » Elle sourit enfin, décroisant les bras. « Un Observateur observé, comme c'est piquant. »

« - Il est jeune, et un peu... fantasque. C'est le fils du Sage Racine du Peeblesshire. »

« - Ah. Je vois. Et donc, cette histoire de serpents, en quoi ça nous concerne ? »

« - Les Elfes ne pourront jamais laisser faire ça. Nous avons toujours été la race la plus farouchement indépendante... »

« - Effectivement » le coupa sèchement Billie. « Si vous envoyez tous ceux qui pensent un peu différemment servir comme esclaves chez les sorciers ! »

Il la reprit dans ses bras :

« - S'il te plaît, pas maintenant. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, j'ai un rapport à faire. Je ne devrais pas même être ici. Si les Serpents se révèlent aux sorciers, nous devrons faire quelque chose pour les punir. Une nouvelle Marche des Elfes, peut-être. »

Les grands yeux de Billie s'étaient écarquillés :

« - La guerre ? Chez les Originels aussi ? Mais quelle époque vit-on, Dîn ? N'y a-t-il plus un seul coin de cette maudite terre qui soit épargnée par les malheurs et la violence ? »

Elle se blottit encore plus fort contre la poitrine du grand Elfe :

« - Un tout petit bout de terre, juste pour les amoureux... »

Dînfaroth ne répondit pas et resta stoïque sous ses caresses. Déjà, il n'était pas amoureux de Billie. Et puis... Dans les circonstances actuelles, on avait pas le droit d'aimer.

* * *

><p>1« Blade Runner »...<p>

2« Chasseur dans la nuit », selon le dictionnaire elfe-anglais conçu par Tolkien...


	8. Chapter 8

Où Rémus se débat avec son loup intérieur, qui semble faire beaucoup d'effet à Coleen Birdcage

Son amante secrète, Jaimie Godsford, Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, poursuit sa tentative d'approche des vampires. Son protecteur, Alastor Maugrey, lui avait demandé en début d'année de tenter d'en savoir plus sur la mort de l'ancienne Professeur d'Arithmancie, visiblement saignée par des vampires.

Jill White, ex-Auror et Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, continue sa tentative d'approche personnelle de sa jolie collègue de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, sans se douter bien sûr de sa relation avec Rémus.

Rajouter à cela la guerre et les tensions entre les créatures, James et sa manie de se réveiller à l'aube, un Dumbledore très dumbledorien, et Sirius en roue libre qui s'amuse à faire des dérapages de moins en moins contrôlés et tout ça fait une journée plutôt chargée dans la vie de Rémus Lupin...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre VIII : Conversations avec Rémus Lupin<strong>

(Mardi 18 octobre 1977)

Ce matin-là dans le dortoir des Gryffondor de septième année, Rémus Lupin ne protesta pas lorsque James Potter prit sa douche, presque à l'aube, la porte ouverte et en chantant à tue-tête un tube de l'année, _London's burning,_ qu'il fredonnait à la moindre occasion depuis que Sirius l'avait emmené pendant l'été dans cette boîte mal famée pour voir The Clash en concert. Réveillé en sursaut au premier hurlement de James (« London's burning ! London's burning ! ») celui-là devait d'ailleurs regretter d'avoir initié cette insupportable pile électrique au punk moldu, roulé en boule sous ses couvertures et son oreiller sur la tête. Peter, brutalement tiré d'un rêve particulièrement intense qui le mettait en scène avec sa petite amie Mélissande, avait glapi puis saisi sa baguette, croyant à un cri d'alarme. Quand il eût comprit de quoi il retournait, il se recoucha et tenta vainement de se rendormir pour quelques minutes, de reprendre le cours de son rêve. James, indifférent, répétait, sa voix trop haut perchée couvrant le bruissement de l'eau qu'il faisait couler à flots :

« - London's burning with boredom now  
>London's burning dial 99999 »<p>

Rémus ne protestait pas car pour la première fois peut-être il s'était réveillé avant James. Une longue journée s'annonçait pour lui, et il se sentait un peu nerveux. Nerveux mais déterminé, il avait besoin de faire le point. Il prépara ses vêtements et refit son lit, attendant que James lui laisse la place dans la douche.

« - London's burning dial 99999 »

Oui, James ne connaissait que le refrain... Il le répétait donc en boucle, avec un enthousiasme absolument intact à chaque reprise. Rémus rassemblait ses affaires pour la journée et James entreprenait de bisser le refrain pour la quatorzième fois lorsque Sirius rejeta d'un geste large ses couvertures. Nu et très digne, il se dressa sur ses pieds et chancela un peu mais se reprit rapidement et se dirigea à grandes enjambées dégagées vers la salle de bain. Rémus ne vit pas ce qu'il y fit mais au hurlement que James poussa, il imagina qu'il avait dû couper le robinet d'eau chaude. Puis Sirius regagna son lit de la même démarche et reprit naturellement sa position initiale, roulé en boule sous les couvertures et un oreiller sur la tête, sans avoir prononcé un mot.

Rémus se retint d'éclater de rire en voyant un James Potter tout rouge et passablement interdit sortir de la salle de bains, du shampoing plein les cheveux. Il en profita pour piquer sa place et fermer la porte à clé pour prendre sa propre douche. Ce faisant, il ratait certainement la vengeance de James, mais Peter la lui racontera.

Rémus se retrouva seul à la table des Gryffondor pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il jeta un œil à la table des professeurs. Oui, Jaimie était là. Il lui fit un sourire discret mais se replongea aussitôt dans son assiette. Avec elle, c'était de pire en pire... Ils avaient continué leurs rendez-vous secrets mais Rémus ne parvenait toujours pas à dépasser son blocage quand ils en venaient... aux mains. Lorsqu'il la tenait dans ses bras, qu'elle se pressait en gémissant contre lui, il sentait immanquablement son désir monter. C'était un désir violent, et il le craignait. Il avait peur de se laisser aller, de laisser parler l'animal. Peur de la blesser. Lorsqu'il revenait de ses appartements il avait toujours le feu aux joues et un mal de ventre qui ne se dissipait qu'après qu'il se fut masturbé avec acharnement. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Gardait-on le contrôle lorsque l'on faisait l'amour à une femme ? Ou perdait-on progressivement ses sens jusqu'au climax ? Comment pouvait-il savoir...

Hum. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Pourquoi pas ? Il avait une retenue ce soir avec Sirius. C'était entièrement de sa faute, il avait jeté un sort à un Serpentard et Rémus était en train de lancer un Finite Incantatem lorsque le vieux Slug avait surgi. Il n'avait rien voulu entendre des explications de Sirius qui ne tenait pas à voir un ami puni pour ce qu'il avait fait. Toujours est-il qu'ils sont assignés au nettoyage de la salle de potion (chaudrons y compris) tous les deux. Rémus soupira. Bon, il parlerait à Sirius ce soir. Après s'être assis sur sa dignité. Lycanthropie de malheur.

Mais pour le moment il lui restait presque une heure avant son premier cours, et il était bien décidé à choper cette Serpentard entre les deux yeux. Depuis la 'Blague Gryffondor' du mois de septembre, il l'avait surprise à plusieurs reprises qui le regardait. Mais dès qu'il essayait de s'approcher, elle partait en courant. Il l'avait déjà coursée, bien sûr, après tout lorsqu'une Madame Pomfresh vous ramassait trois matins par mois complètement à poil et sanglant de ses propres mutilations on apprenait assez vite à mettre sa fierté de côté. Mais la nana était maligne. Elle parvenait toujours à le semer, à se réfugier auprès d'un professeur ou dans une salle de classe où il n'osait pas la suivre, bien qu'il soit persuadé qu'elle n'y avait pas plus cours que lui. Il aurait aimé ce matin la coincer au petit-déjeuner, mais la place où elle mangeait habituellement, seule ou accompagnée d'une première année, était vide. Qu'importe ! pensa Rémus en engloutissant ses toasts alors que James apparaissait dans la Grande Salle. Ce sera pour aujourd'hui. Elle et moi on parlera, et je suis prêt à employer la force s'il le faut.

« - T'as l'air bizarre Moony, tu penses à quoi ? »

« - A brutaliser une femme. »

James, s'asseyant, pencha la tête de côté. Certes, depuis cet été Rémus était devenu plus dur, plus déterminé face aux événements, mais quand même... Rémus se permit un sourire alors qu'il se poussait vers sa droite pour faire une place à Peter en face du bacon. Peter adorait le bacon du matin.

« - Laisse tomber Prongs. Je suis décidé à coincer la copine de Snape entre quatre yeux aujourd'hui. Cette partie de cache-cache entre nous a assez duré. »

« - Birdcage ! Ta groupie ! Et son prénom, c'est comment déjà ? » demanda James, toujours curieux.

« - Je n'ai pas réussi à l'apprendre. Slug ne l'appelle que par son nom en cours et elle ne fréquente jamais personne. Mais aujourd'hui, je connais un loup-garou qui va lui poser quelques questions. Et elle va devoir répondre ! »

Peter ajouta, la bouche déjà pleine :

« - Sirius est complètement obnubilé par ce que Snivellus pourrait bien trafiquer. A mon avis il se fait des idées, mais peut-être que la fille pourra t'en dire plus sur ce point. »

« - Il trafique quelque chose, c'est sûr ! » le contredit James dans un cri. Rémus lui fit aussitôt signe de baisser la voix. Son ami se pencha en avant et continua d'un ton de conspirateur quelque peu exagéré : « il est en train de faire une potion, et c'est une potion interdite. Le livre qu'on a pris dans son sac l'autre jour était un livre de la réserve ! »

« - Ça ne veut rien dire... » objecta Rémus.

« - Et toutes ces notes qui étaient glissées dedans, sur la manière dont tel ingrédient agit sur tel aspect de la magie ? Elles étaient de sa main ! »

Rémus frappa du poing sur la table : James avait encore élevé la voix. Ce dernier se reprit, mais sans démordre de son idée :

« - C'est de la très haute magie ! Même Sirius a eu du mal à comprendre ses notes ! »

« - Ça, c'est parce que Snape écrit comme un cochon ! » se défendit Sirius en s'installant à table. « Puis-je espérer que vous m'avez laissé quelques miettes, Rémus, Peter ? »

Peter lui répondit par un grognement et lui passa la corbeille de toasts. Mais Rémus ne disait rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il re-frappât du poing sur la table. James sursauta, mais cette fois-ci il était sûr de n'être pas en cause... Rémus maintenant se tapait convulsivement sur la tête. Sirius se frotta les yeux, pas sûr d'être bien réveillé. Mais leur camarade leur expliqua bien vite :

« - Nous faisons vraiment une belle bande d'idiots ! »

Un chœur de levers de sourcils lui répondit. Rémus continua :

« - On est là, tranquillement, à parler de Snape... On s'amuse à récapituler : alors il invente une potion qui influe sur la magie, très bien, très bien ! Mais pourquoi ? Et Sirius qui s'acharne à comprendre les notes de ce cher Severus ! Et où as-tu regardé Padfoot, par les couilles de Merlin ! pour comprendre ces notes ? »

Sirius s'était pétrifié soudainement :

« - Dans le bouquin de Regulus... » finit-il par lâcher d'une voix rauque. Le livre était toujours sur lui depuis la rentrée, et il l'avait tellement feuilleté qu'il avait fini par en oublier la provenance. Alors les deux étaient liés... Snape fabriquait une potion pour Voldemort, et c'est ce que Regulus avait essayé de lui dire... Mais quel genre de potion ?

Alors que James s'apprêtait à s'exclamer quelque chose de certainement très bruyant et d'encore plus compromettant, Rémus leva la main :

« - Pas ici ! Sortons. »

Mais arrivé dans le parc, Rémus n'eut pas le loisir de poursuivre cette conversation avec ses amis. En effet, il avait aperçu Birdcage seule au beau milieu de la pelouse, qui se dirigeait vers le lac. L'occasion était trop belle. Il l'approcherait par derrière et même si elle se rendait compte de sa présence, elle n'avait nulle part où se cacher. Pas cette fois. Tu peux toujours essayer de fuir, Petit Chaperon Rouge, au sprint je te prends quand tu veux... Il se retourna pour faire un clin d'œil aux autres :

« - Attendez-moi ici, je viens de repérer ma proie ! »

Il s'appliqua à alléger son pas qui ne faisait déjà aucun bruit sur l'herbe du parc. De dos, il surveillait les mouvements de Birdcage, drapée dans une vieille cape de l'école, son écharpe vert et argent au vent. Il faisait froid, même pour un matin d'octobre écossais. La démarche de la fille était élégante, et c'était surprenant. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle fut spécialement belle. Son visage plutôt commun s'il n'était si osseux et sa silhouette dégingandée ne jouaient pas vraiment en sa faveur en temps normal. Mais à l'observer ainsi de dos, recouverte de laine, Rémus se laissa surprendre agréablement par cette démarche souple. Le sentiment de curiosité qui l'animait se teinta alors bizarrement de sympathie. Rémus Lupin s'apprêtait à rencontrer Coleen Birdcage. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne le savait pour le moment, mais cette sympathie sera réciproque et irait grandissante. Et ce en dépit des épreuves qu'ils allaient traverser et des faces les plus sombres de leurs caractères qu'il leur restait encore à explorer.

Devant lui, elle s'était arrêtée. Aux aguets, il se ramassa et se préparait à bondir. Elle releva la tête et se retourna. L'analogie était parfaite : elle regardait partout comme une biche aux abois. Mais de son côté, il évita de découvrir les crocs et se contenta de se diriger tranquillement vers elle.

Coleen abdiqua en croisant les bras. En revanche, Rémus n'avait pas le moindre début d'idée pour commencer cette conversation. Planté face à elle qui regardait ses pieds, il se sentit soudain un peu ridicule. Il fixa son attention sur ses cheveux, d'un châtain plus foncé que les siens, qui étaient coupés courts et un peu n'importe comment. Des mèches de différentes longueurs lui tombaient en désordre sur le visage. Bon, puisqu'il fallait un début, commençons par le début :

« - Bonjour. »

Brillant. Déjà, elle ne s'était pas mise à courir... Elle s'était contentée de hausser les épaules.

« - Je m'appelle Rémus Lupin. »

Et enfin elle leva la tête, planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens et lui cracha d'une voix rauque :

« - Je sais parfaitement qui tu es, et je ne dois pas te parler ! »

De mieux en mieux. Je suis censé la mettre en confiance pour lui tirer les vers du nez...

« - La situation est injuste, tu ne crois pas ? Moi je ne sais pas qui tu es. »

« - Je ne peux pas... t'approcher. »

Elle recommençait cette gigue étrange, s'appuyant sur un pied, puis sur l'autre. Elle se passa la main dans le col pour desserrer son écharpe, rougissante.

« - Tu as vraiment l'air mal à l'aise. Je te fais tant d'effet que cela ? » tenta de plaisanter Rémus d'une voix douce.

Elle prit aussitôt un air furieux et planta ses mains sur ses hanches :

« - Je m'appelle Coleen Birdcage et t'es loin d'être Marlon Brando alors trouve la pédale de frein ! »

Le loup-garou en face d'elle ne répondit pas. Il se contentait de lui envoyer ses ondes estampillées sexe fort en pleine face, à tirs continus. Coleen commençait franchement à se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle était parvenue à l'esquiver jusque là et se faire prendre bêtement comme ça, tout bonnement au milieu de la pelouse ! Qu'est-ce que Severus lui avait dit déjà au sujet de la prudence ? Profil bas, profil bas... Ça voulait dire quoi, profil bas ? Faut que je marche en crabe la tête baissée ? Oh s'il pouvait juste s'arrêter un instant d'être une bête, le type en face, qu'elle puisse réfléchir !

« - J'en peux plus c'est tout. »

Elle avait encore oublié de penser avant de parler. Mais tant qu'on y est :

« - C'est... Je comprends pas tous les autres, autour de toi, dans cette école. Comment ils font ? Bordel, ça fait combien de temps que tu es enfermé avec eux ? »

Elle avait commencé à se tirer les cheveux, se passer convulsivement la main sur le visage. Rémus lui attrapa les poignets, cette fille, cette Coleen, avait visiblement besoin de se calmer. Son geste eut l'effet escompté d'ailleurs : elle se statufia, la bouche ouverte, les yeux dans ses yeux. Ce qu'elle y lit dut lui plaire, ou la mettre en confiance, ou quoique ce soit car elle lâcha, comme on rend son dernier souffle :

« - C'est le loup, en toi. Il me rend dingue. »

Les trois autres Maraudeurs ne perdaient pas une miette de la scène, surtout qu'ils n'avaient que l'image. Ils virent Rémus lâcher brutalement les poignets de la Serpentard et s'éloigner de quelques pas sans la quitter des yeux. Sirius s'appuya nonchalamment au mur près du muret où James était assis :

« - Je suis confus, j'avoue. J'aurais parié qu'elle avait développé le gros béguin pour notre fameux Moony. »

Peter ne quittait pas non plus le couple du regard et fit une petite moue :

« - Effectivement. Mais la situation vient de se retourner, nan ? »

« - Je voudrais bien entendre ce qu'ils se racontent... » ajouta James d'un ton rêveur alors que Rémus et Coleen poursuivaient leur conversation. « Vous avez vu cette expression sur le visage de Moony ? »

« - Diablement intéressant » approuva Sirius.

« - Vous croyez qu'elle lui parle de Snape ? » demanda Peter.

Sirius eut un demi-sourire et James le voyant éclata de rire. Il avait compris ce qui faisait sourire son ami. Et effectivement ce dernier confirma :

« - Peter... Regarde-là, elle est au bord de l'apoplexie... Et que je me passe la main dans les cheveux, et que je gigote des hanches... Franchement, Wormtail, pas besoin d'être moi pour décoder ce clair langage du corps féminin ! » Il se tourna vers James qui conclut :

« - Et tu crois que Snivellus pourrait avoir cet effet sur qui que ce soit ? »

« - Mais du coup, elle a le béguin, ou elle a pas le béguin ? » demanda Peter un peu confus, et un peu vexé aussi. Il jalousait souvent la parfaite complicité si évidente entre ses deux amis, et que lui ne partageait que rarement. Sirius lui répondit alors d'un ton pensif :

« - Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui nous échappe... »

« - On ouvre les paris ? » s'exclama soudain James en se frappant les cuisses. « C'est l'Indésirable, ou pas ? »

« - Je parie que non » répondit aussitôt Sirius. « Ce n'est pas elle. Le Professeur Peeble en parlait comme d'un monstre. Cette nana n'a rien d'effrayant et elle n'a pas le charisme d'un 'événement unique'. »

« - Tenu, » sourit Peter. « C'est elle. On a éliminé toutes les autres possibilités et on a fouillé le moindre recoin du château. A moins que Dumbledore ne la dissimule dans un tiroir de son bureau, ça ne peut être qu'elle. »

James, curieusement, ne se prononça pas. Il se contentait d'observer Rémus, essayant de déterminer si la conversation lui était agréable ou si elle lui pesait. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire une opinion et ça le troublait. James n'aimait pas les situations confuses.

Confus, Rémus Lupin l'était aussi et il aurait été bien en peine de dire quel effet cette conversation avait sur lui. En réalité, il était plus estomaqué qu'autre chose. Aucun doute maintenant : il avait trouvé la fille que son Professeur d'Arithmancie était chargé « d'observer ». Elle-même semblait d'ailleurs ignorer ce détail, à moins qu'elle ne laisse volontairement de côté tout ce qui avait trait à son identité. Ou encore, peut-être qu'elle le lui avait dit, mais dans le fatras de ses phrases, il n'était pas parvenu à le saisir. Depuis qu'elle avait parlé du loup-garou, elle se déversait dans un flot de mots, d'images, d'exclamations qui le laissait bouche bée. Elle parlait de sexe, souvent et de manière très crue. Beaucoup moins directement, elle parlait de mal-être, de solitude et d'errance. Etait-elle pudique sur ces questions ? ou n'avait-elle pas compris ses propres sentiments, son propre désarroi ? Difficile de démêler quoi que ce soit de ce gigantesque bazar dont elle semblait se purger sans reprendre sa respiration. Il tenta de la juguler un peu, continuant de marcher à ses côtés :

« - Donc, tu ne sais pas te servir d'une baguette ? Tu es une Cracmolle ? »

« - Hein ? J'ai pas besoin de baguette et Severus m'apprend ! J'aime bien Severus... »

Rémus choisit de passer sur la dernière phrase :

« - Donc, Severus t'apprend à te servir d'une baguette ? »

« - Sérieusement, Casanova, il va falloir qu'on abrège cette conversation. Je vais aller me branler dans les toilettes. »

Le pauvre Rémus prit une grande inspiration et tenta de la brusquer le moins possible :

« - Je ne comprends pas trop, mais je suis curieux. » Il articula bien, se demandant si Coleen était tout à fait nette dans sa tête : « Je voudrais que tu m'expliques. Tu sens un loup en moi ? »

« - Tu es un loup-garou, c'est Severus qui l'a dit. »

« - Et donc, ça te fait... de l'effet ? »

« - Non, c'est le loup que j'avais senti, déjà. Et que je sens quand je te croise, Severus ne me fait pas d'effet. Mais Severus n'est pas un loup-garou, je le saurais. Et puis il ne les aime pas. Et il s'aime beaucoup, alors. Ou bien est-ce toi qu'il n'aime pas ? Il ne me parle pas beaucoup... »

Ils continuaient à se diriger vers le château et à se rapprocher du groupe des Maraudeurs qui les regardait attentivement. En dépit de la gravité de la situation, Rémus se permit un sourire et ajouta, sincère :

« - Eh bien, moi je t'aime bien, Coleen Birdcage. Et je voudrais que tu me parles. Et je voudrais te parler. » Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait adopté son mode de locution haché. « Tu connais mon secret, apparemment. C'est un grand secret, tu comprends ? »

« - Eh ! Il y a deux mois que je savais même pas que ça pouvait exister en-dehors des films d'horreur, les loups-garous ! Tu crois que je vais me balader en criant à tout le monde que je crois aux contes de fées ? »

« - Alors... »

Elle le coupa :

« - De toutes manières, tout le monde pense que je suis folle et ils évitent de m'approcher, alors d'ici à ce que j'arrive à en coincer un suffisamment longtemps pour lui dire quoi que ce soit... »

« - On va parler toi et moi, Coleen, d'accord ? »

Il hésita. Allait-il paraître trop mièvre ? Allait-elle l'envoyer sur les roses ? Mais il se lança :

« - Tu veux bien être mon amie ? »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et sembla manquer d'air :

« - Mais... J'ai Severus, et je n'ai pas d'amis, moi. C'est pas... je sais pas comment on fait ! »

« - Eh bien, on marche ensemble comme maintenant, on parle, on rigole, on se confie, on se soutient... C'est un ensemble de petites choses qui rend la vie plus agréable et plus facile, tu vois ? »

« - Ouais bah si on est amenés à se revoir, je te le dis tout net, je vais devoir me prendre un abonnement à Monk's Street ! »

« - Pardon ? » demanda Rémus, même s'il n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir...

« - Oh, je t'en prie, joue pas ton Père La Pudeur ! Nous, les Anglais, on est vraiment des petites... Enfin, regarde-nous, on pratique, mais surtout on n'en parle pas ! Surtout pas ! »

« - On pratique, on pratique... » grommela Rémus qui avait toujours en tête ses expériences avec Jaimie. Son inexpérience, en fait. « En revanche, si tu cherches quelqu'un qui pratique et qui en parle, je te conseille Sirius Black, le chevalier servant. Vous devriez vous entendre. »

Il fit un geste vers ses amis, à quelques dizaines de mètres de là. Coleen plissa les yeux et le planta là sans plus de cérémonie. D'un pas rapide, elle se retrouva vite devant les trois jeunes hommes, qui la voyaient s'approcher et qui lançaient des regards interrogatifs pour Rémus qui restait en arrière. Elle planta ses mains sur ses hanches et demanda d'un ton décidé :

« - Lequel d'entre vous est Sirius Black ? »

L'intéressé leva la main comme en classe, mi-amusé, mi-intrigué.

« - C'est le plus beau en plus ! J'ai le cul vraiment bordé de nouilles ce matin » constata Coleen pour elle-même, sans égard pour le magnifique haussement du sourcil gauche que Sirius lui ménagea. Cette nana n'était pas normale... Pas étonnant que ce soit la copine de Snape ! Il guettait son prochain mouvement, prêt à lui signifier son dégoût à la première occasion. Mais au-dessus de l'épaule de Coleen, Rémus lui faisait des signes désespérés. Le temps que Sirius comprenne ce qu'il voulait lui dire, Birdcage était sur lui, l'entourant de tous ses membres comme une goule. Elle n'avait que deux bras et deux jambes, cette fille ? Sûr ? Elle le saisit fermement par la cravate :

« - Il paraît que tu t'es fait comme une règle de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin c'est ça ton truc ? »

Rémus hochait vigoureusement la tête. Il voudrait que j'approuve ? se stupéfia Sirius. Ne comprenant pas grand'chose, il préféra garder le silence. En se pressant encore plus contre lui, elle ajouta :

« - Je peux être la veuve _et_ l'orphelin. Et là, c'est pour une urgence, Black. »

Le tirant par sa cravate, elle l'embrassa de force. Sirius tenta des deux mains de la repousser, parce que bon, il adorait Moony, mais cette fille c'était une Serpentard et elle fréquentait Snivellus... Elle saisit alors ses poignets et les plaqua au-dessus de sa tête. Il se laissa faire, bien qu'il eut pu se libérer très vite. Car en maintenant ses mains contre la pierre elle eut un mouvement du buste particulièrement bien maîtrisé. Ses seins étaient tout petits, mais très fermes, et elle les frottait contre son torse. Et cette caresse était d'une sensualité qui laissa Sirius interdit. Une sensation de chaleur lui descendit de ses mains sur ses poignets, le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à son sexe qu'il pria mentalement de rester à sa place. Il n'allait pas bander pour la nana de Snape ! Elle répéta :

« - C'est pour une urgence. Laisse-toi faire, ton copain t'expliquera. »

Et elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le film fut à la hauteur de la bande-annonce... Un baiser tellement passionné qu'il stupéfia Sirius un moment. Passionné n'est pas le mot... C'était du désir à l'état brut, il relevait du cri du rut de l'animal en chaleur... Estomaqué, il mit un temps avant de réussir à répondre à ses morsures et de fourrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Le sentant enfin réagir, elle grogna du fond de la gorge et amorça aussitôt un remontage de cuisse contre sa hanche. Immédiatement, il saisit sa jambe pour approfondir le contact et il la sentit qui pressait son sexe contre le sien, depuis longtemps en érection. Saloperie de pénis, Rémus a raison, un jour tu me perdras. Le mouvement de son bassin était follement sensuel et il descendit sa main au bas de son dos pour l'accompagner et la serrer plus fort contre lui.

C'est alors que la voix douce de leur bien-aimée McGonagall retentit :

« - Black ! Contenez-vous ! Et... Oh... »

Coleen s'était désencastrée de lui, lui lançant un regard presque séduisant. Elle l'embrassa sur la bouche, rapidement, et souffla :

« - A plus tard... »

Il fut le seul à l'entendre et leur Professeur de Métamorphose continua :

« C'est vous Miss Birdcage ! Euh... Bien, le Professeur Dumbledore voulait justement vous voir dans son bureau. »

Et comme Coleen s'éloignait le sourire aux lèvres après s'être jetée dans les bras de Rémus pour le remercier, Minerva McGonagall réprimanda son élève dont elle avait visiblement remarqué l'état plus qu'évident :

« - Je vous en prie, Black ! Mettez les mains dans vos poches ! Ou jetez-vous dans le lac ! Il y a des enfants, ici ! Et ne soyez pas en retard à mon cours, nous commençons dans dix minutes. »

Et elle s'éloigna vers le château, tentant de rattraper l'avance que la Serpentard avait prise. Sirius avait mis automatiquement les mains dans les poches, obéissant à l'ordre de sa directrice sans y penser. Il était essoufflé, et encore sous le choc de sa première rencontre avec Coleen Birdcage. James et Peter regardaient Sirius et Rémus alternativement, et tous les quatre semblaient plus stupéfaits les uns que les autres. Sirius enfin se reprit et rejeta la tête en arrière, éclatant de rire :

« - Si elle est la copine de Snape, alors je veux bien passer les sélections de l'équipe de Quiddich de Serpentard ! »

James le rejoignit aussitôt dans le rire, Peter avait gardé la bouche ouverte et Rémus était pensif.

« - Eh Wormtail au passage, je te signale qu'on a gagné tous les deux notre pari. Cette nana est un monstre, c'est sûr... »

« - Mais 'Indésirable' visiblement, non ! » finit James dans un éclat de rire.

« - Mon adorable Prongs a lu dans mes pensées, comme d'habitude... »

« - Ce coup-ci ce n'était pas vraiment difficile, Padfoot, même McGo l'a compris » confia James en se penchant vers son ami. Rémus alors se permit un sourire :

« - Notre chère Professeur de Métamorphose a tellement peur de ce que Sirius peut bien trafiquer avec les innocentes jeunes filles de son école qu'il y a une mèche de cheveux qui s'échappe de son chignon à chaque fois qu'elle le voit discuter avec un individu du sexe féminin... »

« - La jalousie a des effets inattendus, parfois, sur les femmes, » annonça Sirius d'un ton docte alors que les quatre amis se dirigeaient gaiement vers leur salle de classe. « Tu as des trucs à nous raconter, Moony, non ? »

« - Oh oui... »

Le cours de Métamorphose fut particulièrement animé. Ils devaient transformer un lutin en lapin, et la difficulté résidait en ce que les lutins, particulièrement furieux d'être enfermés dans leurs cages, ne tenaient pas en place. Il fallait viser et prononcer l'incantation vite et bien. Sirius réussit très rapidement et en profita pour glisser à Rémus qui était assis à côté de Peter derrière lui :

« - Putain Lupin ! Ton lutin est loin d'être un lapin ! »

« - Et si j'essayais l'incantation sur toi plutôt, ça donnerait quoi ? » grogna Rémus de son air le plus menaçant. Il réussissait particulièrement bien l'humour froid. James, qui venait de parvenir à transformer son lutin en un tout petit lapin bleu qui semblait terrorisé, se retourna alors également :

« - Tout doux, Padfoot, Rémus ne nous a pas encore tout dit, ménage-le ! Il faut qu'il finisse le récit de sa conversation avec ta nouvelle petite amie... » Sirius lui sourit d'un air moqueur.

« - Après que je sois parvenu à choper cette sale bête ! » siffla Rémus entre ses dents, fixant le lutin d'un regard assassin. La petite bestiole bleue semblait le narguer en se balançant aux barreaux de la cage. Sirius décida d'abréger les choses :

« - Le secret, c'est la concentration, tu devrais le savoir Moony, depuis le temps. »

« - Et écoute aussi, Wormtail, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal, » ajouta James avec raison. Le lutin de Peter était proprement hilare et montrait ouvertement le pauvre sorcier du doigt. Sirius s'était levé et placé derrière Rémus. Il posa son menton sur son épaule et sa main sur la main de son ami qui tenait la baguette :

« - Tu vas fermer les yeux. Tu vas te concentrer sur l'incantation et le mouvement de baguette, d'accord ? Juste là-dessus... »

Une curieuse sensation de bien-être poussa Sirius à se presser un peu plus contre Rémus.

« - Tu visualises bien, ça y est ? »

Rémus hocha la tête, concentré.

« - Alors tu vas ouvrir les yeux très brusquement et pointer la baguette au premier éclair bleu que tu verras. Un réflexe, de la même manière qu'au petit déjeuner tu te sers en bacon dès que ton coin de l'œil aperçoit Peter qui entre dans la Grande Salle. »

Il s'écarta alors un peu de son ami. Après quelques secondes, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et presque immédiatement le lutin fut métamorphosé en un lapin, assez gros et tout noir. Sirius souriait, il se sentait bêtement fier.

Ils se mirent ensuite à trois autour de Peter pour le faire parvenir à réussir son exercice. Peter a toujours eu du mal avec le maniement de la baguette. Entre blagues salaces et questions sur Coleen, il eut d'ailleurs bien du mal à venir à bout de son lutin. Et le lapin tout maigre qu'il parvint à obtenir avait encore de petites oreilles pointues et semblait toujours le narguer...

Après la Métamorphose, Rémus fila, seul, en Arithmancie. Il avait la cape d'invisibilité de James dans son sac. Dans deux heures, il allait rejoindre Jaimie et ils iraient ensemble déjeuner à Pré-au-Lard. Ce n'était pas un repas en amoureux, elle avait rendez-vous avec Eldred Worpel. Elle continuait sa tentative d'approche des vampires. Ce Worpel avait l'air d'un sympathique allumé, et il voulait vérifier qu'il n'entraînait pas sa petite amie dans une situation dangereuse. Et, accessoirement, grappiller quelques informations pour les copains... Quand il disait qu'il avait une journée chargée... Rien que la conversation avec Coleen lui donnait bien des choses à penser. Heureusement, depuis que le Professeur Peeble avait repris le poste d'Honorine Ravenscourt, les cours d'Arithmancie étaient plutôt tranquilles. Il leur donnait un exercice à faire dans le livre, et les corrigés étant à la fin, les échanges entre le professeur et les élèves étaient limités à leur strict minimum. Sans James, Sirius et Peter, c'était donc le moment idéal pour faire le point calmement et rêvasser un peu. Rémus soupçonnait le Professeur Peeble de ne pas en savoir beaucoup plus que Hagrid en Arithmancie, et il s'était amusé, au début, à lui poser des questions pour le mettre en difficulté. Mais l'autre avait trouvé vite la parade : 'Voilà une question intéressante, Monsieur Lupin, vous nous ferez un exposé dessus la semaine prochaine' et Rémus avait arrêté rapidement.

Les cours se passaient dans le silence le plus total. Peu d'élèves de septième année suivaient cette matière difficile. Mais parmi eux, il y avait Severus Snape. Assis le plus loin possible de Rémus, il grattait énergiquement un bout de parchemin. Travaillait-il réellement sur ses équations ? Rémus en doutait. Après l'épisode de Coleen, il regardait leur vieil ennemi avec encore plus de dégoût. Il n'avait pas très bien compris la relation qu'il entretenait avec sa condisciple, mais une chose était sûre : il ne la traitait pas de la manière la plus gentille qui soit... Pour ça, il ne regretta plus toutes les vexations dont le Serpentard avait été victime de la part de James et Sirius, et que lui, le Préfet, avait échoué à empêcher. Il regretta même que James ne l'aie pas laissé le...

Rémus secoua brusquement la tête. Qu'était-il en train de penser ? Rien ni personne ne méritait ce sort... Coleen lui tournait les esprits, avec son bavardage ininterrompu... Ou bien c'était de devoir sortir clandestinement de Poudlard pour déjeuner avec Jaimie ? Ou alors, tout le reste ? La mort des parents de Lily et d'autres élèves, la disparition de jeunes frères et sœurs ? Un peu tout ça, certainement... Il poussa un grand soupir, et le Professeur Peeble redressa la tête pour le regarder. Il soutint son regard et il lut dans ses yeux... du dégoût ? Rémus se replongea aussitôt dans ses notes. Non, Coleen ça va, mais lui ne pouvait pas être au courant, en plus ! Il se passa la main sur le visage. Vivement qu'il sorte de ce cours, il avait besoin d'air, il devenait paranoïaque, à voir des chasseurs de loup-garou partout...

Et enfin, deux heures plus tard, il put rejoindre, discrètement, les appartements de Jaimie qui l'attendait déjà. Il voulut l'embrasser mais elle ne lui accorda qu'un petit baiser :

« - Dépêche-toi de mettre cette cape, Rémus, on va être en retard. »

Le jeune homme fut légèrement déçu. Il avait failli croire qu'il exerçait une attraction irrésistible sur la gent féminine... Le sourire aux lèvres, il s'exécuta. Pour que la cape couvre bien ses pieds, il dut légèrement se pencher en avant. Jaimie regardait vers l'endroit où il se tenait, la stupéfaction sur le visage :

« - C'est réellement une cape de très bonne qualité... Je n'en ai jamais vue de pareille ! »

« - Je suis ici, Jaimie, sur ta gauche ! »

Elle sursauta.

« - Idiot. Allez, viens. »

Ils se mirent en route.

« - On a rendez-vous aux Trois Balais ? »

« - Non, à la Tête de Sanglier, c'est plus discret. C'est Worpel qui a choisi, mais finalement ça m'arrange, parce qu'un élève de- »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement alors qu'ils avaient déjà descendu les marches du perron. Du château, quelqu'un l'appelait. Jaimie se retourna, c'était Jill White. Rémus grogna et murmura :

« - Débarrasse-toi d'elle ! »

Sa Professeur de Défense était très sympathique, mais sa tendance à apparaître autour de Jaimie juste au moment où il ne fallait pas le lassait de plus en plus.

« - Jaimie, salut ma belle ! Tu vas où, comme ça ? Je t'accompagne ? »

« - Eh bien... »

« - Si tu acceptes de suivre mon rythme, bien sûr. Saloperie de jambe, quand même. »

Jaimie sembla se résigner :

« - Ça va mieux, non ? »

« - Oui, mais j'ai encore besoin d'une béquille. Le soir, je m'exerce dans mon salon à marcher sans. Je boîte horriblement alors je préfère m'entraîner un peu avant de m'afficher. »

« - C'est pas grave, si tu boîtes, si ? Ça va finir par passer... »

« - Oui, mais je ne voudrais surtout pas montrer de faiblesses. »

Elle passa son bras libre sous celui de Jaimie. Rémus, dissimulé sous la cape, marchait derrière elles à quelques pas pour ne pas se faire repérer par l'Auror. Il fronça les sourcils. Jill White n'allait quand même pas les accompagner jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, si ? Sur le ton de la conversation, elle enchaîna :

« - Déjà que le monde sorcier nous regarde de haut, nous les femmes, censées être plus faibles que les hommes... Je ne voudrais pas en rajouter, tu ne crois pas ? » Elle avait penché sa tête vers sa collègue.

« - Je ne sais pas... Physiquement, c'est sûr que les hommes sont plus forts que les femmes. Et puis, la béquille, c'est une faiblesse, non ? » balbutia Jaimie.

« - Non, c'est la preuve que je me suis courageusement battue sur le front, comme mes collègues masculins. Ça n'a pas été facile, tu sais, à l'Académie des Aurors, de me faire accepter. J'ai dû travailler deux fois plus que les autres. »

Jaimie pensa _in petto_ qu'elle aurait pu choisir un autre métier, parce que Auror, si on lui demandait son avis, c'était définitivement un métier masculin. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers Jill :

« - C'était sympa de parler un peu avec toi. On se voit tout à l'heure pour le thé, qu'en dis-tu ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire à Pré-au-Lard pour le moment. »

L'autre eut l'air déçue mais elle se reprit rapidement et lui sourit :

« - A tout à l'heure, alors. J'ai hâte. »

Et elle la saisit par la taille pour lui planter un long baiser sur la joue avant de clopiner vers le château. Rémus pencha la tête de côté... Finalement, c'était Coleen qui avait de l'effet sur lui, il voyait de l'érotisme partout depuis ce matin... Déjà, la main de Sirius sur la sienne en cours de Métamorphose...

« - Rémus ? » murmura Jaimie.

« - Ici... » répondit-il sur le même ton, après s'être replacé à son côté.

Il ne posa pas de questions sur le comportement de Jill, et d'ailleurs Jaimie ne semblait pas avoir envie de parler. Elle se contentait de regarder ses pieds, plongée dans ses pensées. Ils finirent le trajet jusqu'au pub miteux en silence.

Lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte de la Tête de Sanglier, Rémus avait ôté la cape. Ils repérèrent immédiatement Eldred Worpel, pour la bonne raison que c'était le seul client présent dans la salle. Il se leva pour les saluer. C'était un homme d'un âge un peu avancé, mais qui était resté svelte et athlétique. Son visage était ouvert et même si ses yeux se perdaient parfois dans le vague, on le sentait toujours à l'écoute.

« - J'ai déjà commandé, parce que de toutes manières ici il n'y a pas le choix. Le vieil Abe va nous faire des sandwichs. »

« - Très bien, très bien, monsieur Worpel, nous ne sommes pas là pour manger de toute manière, si ? »

« - Appelez-moi Eldred, je vous en prie. »

« - Pourquoi avez-vous choisi cet endroit ? » demanda Rémus un peu sèchement. « Il y a des bars un peu mieux fréquentés. »

« - Je suis en désaccord avec vous sur ce point, jeune homme... » répliqua doucement Eldred en regardant son verre. « Les personnes qui viennent boire ici sont parmi les plus intéressantes du monde sorcier. »

Il eut un sourire vague en direction du barman, qui ne le vit pas d'ailleurs, car il n'était plus dans la pièce, certainement occupé à préparer les sandwichs dans la cuisine.

« - Certes, ils constituent ce que les braves gens appellent de 'mauvaises fréquentations', et ils sont mis au ban de la société. Mais pourquoi ce rejet ? Par peur, le plus souvent. Peur de la différence, incompréhension, jugement hâtif ou basé sur des ragots... »

« - Mais enfin, » intervint Jaimie. « Il y a aussi des voleurs, des assassins, des... je ne sais quoi d'autre. Vous ne pouvez pas dire que ce sont aussi des personnalités intéressantes et qu'il ne faudrait pas les punir ! »

Eldred Worpel rejeta une mèche de ses cheveux grisonnants en arrière :

« - Ma chère Jaimie ! Ce sont deux actions très différentes : moi j'écoute les autres et je les comprends, pour le reste... Les lois, les punitions... c'est la société qui s'en charge. »

« - Vous n'avez jamais peur ? » demanda Rémus d'une voix sourde.

« - Rarement. Juste assez pour rester en vie ! »

« - Et des créatures, vous n'avez jamais peur des créatures ? » Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, il avait pris un ton légèrement menaçant. Ce vieux beau l'énervait, à papillonner autour de la fange du monde sorcier sans jamais avoir à y tremper un orteil.

« - Rémus ! » protesta Jaimie qui avait entendu la voix de son ami durcir.

Eldred allait répondre lorsque le barman, d'un geste brusque, déposa une grande assiette recouverte de sandwichs sur la table. Il leur jeta également quelques serviettes en papier.

« - Ils prendront quelque chose à boire, avec ça ? » demanda-t-il rudement.

Rémus et Jaimie commandèrent deux Bierraubeurre, et Worpel se fit resservir la même chose.

« - Laisse-donc, Jaimie, l'intolérance est la chose au monde la mieux partagée, surtout à son âge d'ailleurs. » Il avait repris le cours de la conversation, d'une voix douce.

« - Je ne suis pas si jeune ! » protesta Rémus tandis que Jaimie essayait de ne pas rougir. Il sentait la colère monter et il ne put s'empêcher d'argumenter. Il argumenta contre lui-même, s'échauffant au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Il reprit les théories les plus violentes contre les loups-garous et autres créatures dangereuses. Il voulait l'entendre de la bouche de l'autre, il voulait l'entendre qu'il y avait des personnes et des bêtes irrécupérables, que la tolérance était un luxe qu'on ne pouvait se payer avec n'importe qui... Mais Eldred l'écoutait tranquillement, et balayait de temps en temps ses arguments lorsque le jeune homme le laissait parler. Au bout d'un moment, Rémus se sentit au bord des larmes. Son interlocuteur chercha alors à mettre fin à la conversation, avec le tact qui le caractérisait :

« - Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour argumenter sur les politiques du ministère, n'est-ce pas Jaimie ? »

Elle enchaîna très vite, se forçant à oublier sa surprise devant ces propos violents qu'elle n'avait jamais entendus dans la bouche de Rémus :

« - Vous vouliez me parler de ce que vous aviez découvert. Des vampires clandestins ? »

« - Pas que je sache. Mais vous savez, j'évite de trop poser de questions... Je me contente de me couler dans le milieu que j'observe, et j'attends que les informations remontent jusqu'à moi. »

Ecoutant d'une oreille, Rémus passait sa colère sur les sandwichs. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Etait-il dégoûté de lui-même à ce point ? En ce cas, autant se déclarer tout de suite au Département et se faire enfermer à Askaban ! Ce fut une exclamation de Jaimie qui le tira de ses pensées :

« - Comment ? »

« - De quoi ? » réagit aussitôt Rémus. Une réplique qui n'était pas de la dernière élégance, mais Monsieur-je-fréquente-tout-le-monde-sans-même-frémir-des-narines a dû en entendre d'autres...

« - Je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est. Mais les vampires britanniques le savent, et ça les fascine. Je pense que c'est quelque chose d'interdit, car ils n'en parlent pas librement devant moi. Ou bien, ça a rapport avec de la puissante magie, ou de la magie noire, je ne sais pas trop pour le moment. »

De quoi ils parlaient ? Pourquoi avait-il pensé à autre chose ? Rémus recommença à se flageller mentalement, mais Jaimie, sa douce et gentille Jaimie, récapitula pour lui :

« - Donc quelque chose est arrivé chez les vampires, qui change complètement la donne et les sort de leur léthargie habituelle... Un objet ? »

« - Je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est : objet, sort, information... Et si cette chose est actuellement en la possession des vampires. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle est arrivée à leur connaissance. »

Il fit une pause pour mordre dans son sandwich déjà à moitié dévoré. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'air inquiet du tout. Il continua du même ton tranquille :

« - Et c'est plutôt mauvais, je dois dire. Les vampires sont... excités. Ils continuent à m'accepter, mais ne me considèrent plus comme un des leurs... Plus vraiment... Ils me tolèrent, mais m'excluent de plus en plus de leur cercle... Je vois ça à des détails... »

Ses yeux étaient repartis dans le vague. Jaimie allait lui poser une question lorsque la porte du bar s'ouvrit. Rémus, qui faisait face à l'entrée, se figea alors. Albus Dumbledore venait de rentrer à la Tête de Sanglier. Parfaitement à l'aise, il regardait autour de lui. Eldred et Jaimie se retournèrent.

« - Voilà bien longtemps que je n'étais venu ici, Aberforth. Ton estaminet n'a guère changé. »

« - Je m'accroche au passé, tu le sais bien. » souffla le vieux barman d'un ton rude.

Les trois clients s'étaient levés, et Rémus n'en menait pas large. Mais Dumbledore souriait :

« - Eldred ! Je suis ravi de te revoir ! »

Ils échangèrent quelques politesses, puis Dumbledore prit des nouvelles de la santé de Jaimie. Rémus sentait le couperet se rapprocher. Le directeur se tourna finalement vers lui et prit une voix douce pour annoncer naturellement, avec un geste du bras vers la porte :

« - J'étais venu pour ramener Rémus à Poudlard. Je suis désolé de te l'enlever, Jaimie, mais il faut que lui et moi ayons une petite conversation... »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en suivant Dumbledore en-dehors du pub. Il fit un petit signe absent à Jaimie pour lui dire au revoir. Une conversation, pourquoi pas ? Apparemment c'était sa journée... Bille en tête, il commença donc, calquant son pas sur celui de Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas difficile d'ailleurs, ils marchaient tous les deux à grandes enjambées :

« - Je suis désolé, Monsieur. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici. »

Qu'ajouter d'autre ? Rémus ne sentait pas vraiment l'humeur de s'excuser platement, d'invoquer ses devoirs de Préfet, la situation politique qui aurait dû l'inciter à plus de prudence, la confiance que Dumbledore lui avait toujours accordée, etc. Alors il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Mais le vieux sorcier lui répondit, à sa plus grande surprise :

« - Non, ce n'est pas à propos de cela que je voulais te parler, Rémus. Mais de quelque chose de bien plus important. Il fut un temps, immémorial bien sûr, où je fus moi aussi un élève... Plein de bonne volonté et d'envie d'en découdre... »

Il se tut, et Rémus se disait qu'il n'avait jamais entendu son directeur parler 'd'envie d'en découdre' auparavant... Ça le détendit un peu, et il risqua une question :

« - Monsieur ? Comment avez-vous su où j'étais ? »

« - Ce n'était pas difficile, Rémus, vraiment pas difficile... Mais je préfère garder le secret sur mes sources d'information. Vois-tu, mon autorité naturelle en pâtirait si les élèves ne me pensaient plus omniscient ! »

D'accord, visiblement il voulait jouer... Mais Rémus n'était pas d'humeur...

« - Allez-y, directeur ! Dites-moi ce que vous avez à me dire. »

Qu'on en finisse. Le jeune homme commençait à en avoir marre de cette journée.

« - Tu changes, Rémus. Encore une fois, tu es en train de changer. Depuis que je t'ai accueilli à Poudlard, contre l'avis de tes parents – et du tien, évidemment, pauvre enfant perdu, qui étais-tu pour penser contre tes parents ? - je t'ai observé, et je t'ai vu t'épanouir. J'en suis heureux pour toi. Tu es un excellent élève, tu as des amis fidèles et intelligents. Un peu dissipés, mais je vais laisser cet aspect des choses à Minerva. »

Dumbledore s'interrompit pour lui jeter un petit regard et juger de l'effet de sa blague. Le visage de Rémus restait fermé, et il ne tourna pas la tête.

« - Et depuis cette rentrée, je t'observe encore. Tu as changé, pendant les vacances d'été. Le calme Rémus Lupin se met parfois en colère. Le sérieux Préfet brave le règlement pour aller manger à Pré-au-Lard dans un endroit... peu recommandable. »

« - Et comment faire autrement ! » explosa Rémus. « Lily a perdu ses parents ! Monsieur... » ajouta-t-il, conscient que le ton qu'il employait n'était pas celui qui était dû à un sorcier de la stature d'Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier ajouta :

« - Comme d'autres enfants, hélas. Et nombre d'entre nous ont perdu des proches. Nous avons dû assister à beaucoup de trop de funérailles, aux chagrins des familles, presque envié par celles qui n'ont même pas de corps à mettre en terre parce que leur mari, leur enfant, leur sœur ont simplement 'disparu'. »

Il eut un profond soupir, mais il ne s'arrêta pas de marcher pour autant. Au contraire, son pas semblait se faire encore plus soutenu :

« - Que nous reste-t-il, Rémus ? »

« - L'espoir ? » grinça le jeune homme, persuadé que le vieux sorcier allait lui sortir sa rengaine habituelle.

« - En quelque sorte, oui. J'aurais dit le bonheur, et la légitimité. Le droit d'être heureux, en somme. Et c'est une excellente transition pour aborder ce que je voulais mettre au point avec toi. »

Nous y sommes, se dit Rémus. Cinq contre un qu'il va me parler de Coleen. De toutes manières, si ce n'est pas lui qui le fait, moi, j'attaque. Je veux savoir. Rémus serrait les poings.

« - La petite Coleen Birdcage m'a parlé de toi, ce matin. »

« - J'en étais sûr. » Rémus n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

« - Bien entendu, bien entendu. James et Sirius sont de jeunes sorciers extrêmement doués, vraiment... Mais sans vouloir me vanter, à leur âge déjà, j'aurais pu leur tenir facilement tête. »

« - Je n'en doute absolument pas, Monsieur » rit Rémus. Il prenait brusquement compte de l'absurdité de leurs actions, ces deux derniers mois... Espionner Dumbledore... Quelle arrogance !

« - Et donc, » continuait son directeur, « je me doute bien qu'ils ont laissé quelques oreilles magiques traîner ici ou là, cet été chez les Potter ou même à Poudlard. Miss Birdcage est une personne très intéressante à cet égard, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Oui ! » s'exclama Rémus, presque outré. « Oui, évidemment ! Mais elle est intéressante pour elle-même, pas pour toutes ces conneries d'Indésirable ! Monsieur... » Il s'était encore laissé emporter. Et Dumbledore lui souriait, franchement.

« - Merci Rémus. Merci. Toi seul entre tous tu pouvais peut-être comprendre cela. Pardonnes-tu maintenant, à un vieil optimiste qui radote à propos de l'espoir ? L'espoir, c'est ça. C'est le droit d'exister, le droit fondamental que chaque être vivant a... de vivre, simplement. De faire ses choix, d'être heureux s'il le décide, et malheureux s'il n'a pas la force de caractère d'être autrement... »

« - Il n'y a pas que la force de caractère, » contredit Rémus, bougonnant. « Il y a tout le reste, la société, les lois... » Il pensait à lui, bien sûr, il avait le loup en tête...

« - C'est justement pour cela, en partie, que je verrais d'un très bon œil une amitié se développer entre Coleen et toi. Car Coleen, c'est... tout ça, exactement. C'est la loi de la société. C'est l'être vivant qui veut vivre. C'est notre prochain qui a le droit au bonheur. »

Ils étaient arrivés en vue du château. Dumbledore ralentit le pas. Il tourna la tête vers son élève et d'une voix profonde lui demanda :

« - C'est toi, peut-être ? »

Rémus se sentait mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne l'avait pas sentie venir, celle-là, et son malaise avait grandi tout au long de la tirade de Dumbledore. Encore ces paroles magnifiques et touchantes dont le vieux sorcier avait le secret. Il le regarda un instant dans les yeux, mais détourna vite la tête et se remit à marcher.

« - Pour l'instant, Coleen, c'est surtout la copine de Snape... De Severus Snape. »

« - Hum, oui effectivement. C'était déjà le cas lorsque je l'ai rencontrée pour la première fois. Je l'ai regretté alors, mais après tout ? nous parlions de faire des choix... Laissons-la faire les siens. »

« - Mais... vous me laisserez faire les miens, Monsieur ? » demanda Rémus après une pause.

« - Car tu ne feras que les bons. » Dumbledore avait répondu aussitôt.

Ils avaient passé les grilles de Poudlard et s'approchaient des marches du perron. Rémus avait une dernière question qu'il lui fallait poser. Mais ce n'était pas facile d'aborder ce sujet que lui et le directeur avaient soigneusement évité depuis qu'ils avaient pris des dispositions la première année :

« - Elle... Coleen, elle a... semble-t-il 'senti'... senti la 'bête' en moi... le loup... Monsieur, croyez-vous que Severus lui a révélé mon secret ? Ou bien l'a-t-elle réellement détecté ? »

Comme Dumbledore ne répondait pas immédiatement, Rémus insista :

« - Ça me trouble, Monsieur... Et ce professeur d'Arithmancie... J'aimais beaucoup Madame Ravenscourt... »

Il était tellement ému qu'il ne parvenait plus à s'exprimer posément. Dumbledore l'avait-il compris ? Rémus sentait que cette conversation était importante et il redoutait terriblement de passer à côté. Il se passa quelques secondes avant que le vieil homme ne prit la parole :

« - Le temps des réponses à toutes les questions n'est pas encore venu, Rémus. Mais si mon flair ne me trompe pas... » Il tapota son nez cassé. « Et il me trompe rarement, nous serons amenés à reparler de tout cela, après Poudlard. Ne fais pas trop attention au Professeur Peeble. Certes, c'est encore une inconnue dans l'équation, et je sais que cela vous importe à vous autres, Arithmanciens, mais il est dans l'incapacité actuellement de jouer un rôle de premier plan. »

Il gravit une marche de plus et se retourna vers Rémus :

« - Quant à Coleen... Oui, le loup... Elle le sent. Même si le verbe 'sentir' a une signification assez riche appliqué à son cas. Coleen est l'X principal de l'équation, Rémus. »

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans le château. Le repas était terminé depuis longtemps et quelques élèves traînaient ici ou là dans le hall. Rémus allait monter les escaliers, automatiquement se diriger vers sa salle commune, mais Dumbledore le tira par la manche :

« - Tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi, Rémus ? »

Il avait un air extrêmement sérieux sur le visage. Sans attendre la réponse du jeune sorcier, il l'avait entraîné dans le couloir qui mène à son bureau. Personne n'était en vue, le vieux directeur s'arrêta et dit très vite :

« - Coleen est en danger de mort permanent, même si elle n'en sait rien. Je te le dis car toi, encore une fois, toi entre tous, peut comprendre cela. Certaines personnes, et je reste volontairement dans le vague, certaines personnes pensent que des êtres comme elle ne devraient pas être autorisés à voir le jour. »

Sa main qui avait agrippé sa manche lui serra brusquement le bras, plus fort :

« - Ne pas être autorisé à voir le jour, tu comprends, Rémus ? On ne parle même pas d'être autorisé à _vivre_... »

Rémus se sentait complètement déboussolé et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il sentit ses yeux le picoter :

« - Que puis-je y faire, moi ? »

« - Prends soin d'elle. Eloigne-la de Severus. Fais-lui aimer la vie ! En dépit d'un instinct de survie surdéveloppé, elle ne sait même pas ce que c'est que l'amour ! Sous aucune de ses formes. Et si Severus est un jeune homme très intéressant et remarquablement doué, je sais hélas que lui non plus n'est pas en mesure de remplir ce genre d'enseignement... »

Il se méprit sur les paroles de son directeur, et dans son émotion balbutia :

« - Mais, Monsieur... Jaimie... »

« - N'en dis pas plus, Rémus ! Je ne suis pas au courant. Et il y a tellement de sortes d'amours différentes... Autant que de personnes, autant que de situations, je dirais... »

Dumbledore avait repris son ton enjoué habituel et Rémus respira enfin. Ils se séparèrent après cette intense conversation et le jeune homme put se diriger vers ses cours de l'après-midi.

Pendant lesquels il fut, est-il besoin de le signaler, particulièrement distrait. Ses amis bien sûr l'interrogèrent sur son escapade, et il leur parla de cet aventurier, ce Worpel de malheur qui semblait avoir tant d'ascendant sur Jaimie. Ils rirent tous ensemble, se moquant de lui, et cela lui fit du bien. Mais Rémus passa sous silence la conversation avec Dumbledore. Il préféra diriger leurs chuchotements vers la mystérieuse nouvelle donne chez les vampires. Après tout, leur directeur lui avait parlé de faire des choix. Lui, il avait revendiqué le droit de faire les siens, la moindre des choses était de laisser à ses amis la même possibilité...

Après le dîner, il se dirigeait, seul et silencieux, vers la tour des Gryffondor, lorsque Sirius lui posa sa main sur l'épaule :

« - Il va où, Moony de la Lune ? J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié cette trépidante soirée nettoyage à laquelle nous a gentiment convié le vieux Slug ? »

Si. Ça lui était complètement sorti de la tête.

« - Sérieusement, Sirius, tu n'aurais pas pu te retenir ? Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de lancer des sorts aux Serpentard que tu croises dans les couloirs ? »

Son ton était rude, et Sirius ne s'y trompa pas. Il répondit lui aussi d'une voix sèche :

« - Je l'avais vu se moquer d'une Poufsouffle de deuxième ou troisième année, soi-disant qu'elle était trop grosse et qu'elle pleurait tout le temps. J'avais pensé qu'un petit Lacryma Coulite lui apprendrait la vie, mais si Monsieur le Préfet a d'autres principes d'éducation... »

Ils étaient arrivés dans les cachots, et Horace Slughorn les attendait, habillé comme pour une soirée chez les Malefoy :

« - Vous êtes à l'heure, Messieurs, très bien. Alors voilà. » Il eut un geste large vers sa salle de classe. « Si vous voulez bien procéder... Vous pouvez utiliser la magie, mais je vous préviens qu'elle ne vous sera pas toujours utile, à moins que vous ne soyez des experts en sortilèges ménagers. Certaines tâches sont... particulièrement coriaces. Ah, ces première année ! Sur ce, je vous laisse. Vous pourrez partir lorsque vous vous serez assurés que je retrouverai une salle rutilante demain matin. »

Il fit quelques pas en dehors de la salle, puis revint passer la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte :

« - Chaudrons y compris ! »

Sirius fit la grimace... Nettoyer les chaudrons des première année ! Que pouvait-il y avoir de pire ? Vidanger les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ? Les deux amis se mirent à la tâche rapidement et avec opiniâtreté. Leur longue expérience leur avait fait distinguer trois types de retenues. Il y avait celles où le professeur avait envie de vous voir trimer, auquel cas il fallait faire semblant de s'épuiser. C'étaient les pires. Mais lorsque le professeur avait dit : 'vous serez en retenue avec moi jusqu'à dix heures' par exemple, il fallait au contraire s'économiser, car seul le volume horaire importait. Cette retenue avec Slug appartenait au troisième type : pour la forme, le professeur leur avait donné une tâche à faire, donc il fallait s'en dépêtrer au plus vite pour pouvoir retourner rapidement commettre d'autres méfaits.

« - Pardonne-moi Padfoot, si je t'ai parlé un peu rudement » commença Rémus lorsque Horace Slughorn se fut éloigné pour de bon. « J'ai la tête un peu chargée aujourd'hui... Beaucoup d'émotions. »

« - Il n'y a rien que je ne puisse te pardonner, si tu m'appelles 'Padfoot' avec ce léger trémolo dans la voix » sourit Sirius. Et le pire, c'est qu'il le pensait réellement.

Ils s'étaient organisés. Après avoir entassé les chaudrons et les fioles sur le bureau du professeur, Rémus s'était chargé de nettoyer le sol tandis que Sirius s'attaquait aux tables, qui représentaient la tâche la plus difficile. Après les chaudrons, bien sûr.

« - Et si tu me parlais un peu Moony ? »

« - Que veux-tu dire par là ? » fit Rémus, semblant s'intéresser de très près à une tâche inexistante dans le coin de la salle. Il n'avait pas oublié ses bonnes résolutions du petit déjeuner. Il fallait qu'il parle de Jaimie avec Sirius. Et ce dernier lui tendait perche après perche...

« - Eh bien vas-y, crache. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, ce qui pèse sur ton petit cœur de loup-garou. »

Rémus soupira et d'un magnifique sortilège nettoya tout le sol de la salle d'un seul mouvement de baguette. Il avait abdiqué :

« - C'est justement de cela dont je veux te parler. D'un cœur de loup, et... d'un corps. »

Sirius avait fini de faire briller les tables et s'était assis sur l'une d'entre elles, pas très loin du bureau, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide. Il avait commencé à faire voler les chaudrons un par un en sa direction, nettoyant d'un coup de baguette ceux qu'il pouvait ravoir tout de suite, entassant de côté ceux des élèves les plus lamentables. Sirius était vraiment doué de la baguette.

« - Je t'écoute... Mes oreilles d'Animagus ne sont que pour toi, ce soir. »

« - C'est... Jaimie... Avec elle... » Rémus était bien content que son ami lui ait laissé les chaudrons les plus difficiles à nettoyer. Il avait besoin de quelque chose sur quoi s'acharner pour s'occuper les mains. « Avec elle... ça va loin. Nous allons loin... Mais moi je... n'arrive pas à aller _vraiment _loin, tu vois ? »

Sirius, un demi-sourire au coin de la bouche, ayant fini de trier les chaudrons, sauta de sa table et se planta devant son ami :

« - Ecoute-moi bien, petit. Bite, cul, pénétration, seins, bander, chatte, enculer, mouiller, mettre un doigt, fellation, orgasme, éjaculer... J'ai à peine fait le tour, mais j'espère que cela a bien cerné mon propos. Maintenant que les mots sont dits, explique-moi sans détours ce qui te tracasse, mon ami. »

Et Rémus, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, en fut soulagé. Il se permit même un éclat de rire, un vrai, la tête renversée en arrière.

« - Et voilà, tu m'as percé à jour. Quand il s'agit de sexe, tu n'as pas ton pareil... »

Sirius lui fit une petite révérence.

« - Jaimie et moi ne couchons pas ensemble. »

Lever de sourcil de Sirius.

« - Je ne peux pas. Le désir est présent, et l'érection aussi bien sûr, je le signale car tu serais déçu si je n'avais pas utilisé au moins une fois un mot cru, mais je ne parviens pas à donner suite. »

Il avait répété au moins trois fois le même mouvement de baguette sur la même tâche d'un même chaudron. Sans résultat. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il tournait son poignet dans le mauvais sens. Sirius pourrait le faire, ça, bon sang ! il était bien plus doué que lui.

« - Il y a toujours un moment où elle est dans mes bras et où elle... Elle semble un peu perdre pied. Son regard se vide, elle gémit ou elle grogne... »

« - Elle te désire » dit Sirius tranquillement, sortant de son silence.

« - Où elle me désire. Et sa vulnérabilité m'excite au plus haut point. J'ai envie de la dévorer sur place, j'ai envie de la faire hurler de plaisir ! »

« - Et tout ça est parfaitement normal » continua Sirius du même ton tranquille, lançant un sortilège de nettoyage particulièrement réussi par-dessus la baguette de Rémus qui ne parvenait qu'à étaler la tâche sur laquelle il s'acharnait.

« - Peut-être ! Peut-être, mais as-tu pensé à ma condition ? »

« - Ton 'petit problème de fourrure' c'est ça ? »

« - Exactement ! Aie ça en tête et repense à mes mots : 'vulnérable', la faire 'hurler', sans parler de cette envie de mordre ! Sirius... Ne serait-ce pas le loup qui bande ? »

Pour une fois, Sirius ne semblait rien avoir à répondre à cela. Rémus enchaîna donc :

« - C'est pour cela que je voulais en parler avec toi. Je voudrais que tu me décrives précisément ce qui se passe lorsque tu... fais l'amour à une femme. Je voudrais que tu me parles de tes sensations, psychologiques et physiques. J'ai besoin de savoir comment ça se passe ! »

Sirius s'attaquait à leur avant-dernier chaudron. Il leur restait encore la collection entière de fioles, mais celles-ci devraient retrouver sans trop de difficultés leur pureté d'origine. Les potions qui faisaient les pires tâches au fond des chaudrons en général n'arrivaient pas jusqu'à la fiole...

« - En somme, tu veux savoir où tu mets les pieds. Ou la bite. »

Il finit le dernier chaudron, d'un mouvement de poignet pressé et précis, comme quelqu'un qui s'est bien amusé un temps, mais qui a des choses plus importantes à faire à présent.

« - C'est différent avec chaque personne. Et par chaque personne, je veux dire chaque partenaire. Moi, et l'autre. Et même avec la même partenaire c'est différent à chaque fois, à cause de la situation qui change, de mon humeur, la sienne, notre état d'esprit, etc. » Son ton était sérieux et Rémus lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas essayer de plaisanter à ce moment-là.

« - En somme, il faut que je me jette à l'eau, c'est ça ? » Son ton était amer. « Et si je fais mal à Jaimie, je m'excuse en lui disant que j'avais oublié de lui communiquer le _safeword_ ? »

Sirius, un œil fermé, visait le tas de fioles sur le bureau de Slughorn. Visiblement il avait décidé d'en terminer d'un seul sortilège. Et il était parfaitement capable de réussir. La conversation le gênait donc ? ne put s'empêcher de penser Rémus. D'un mouvement de baguette dégagé et nonchalant, Sirius parvint à venir à bout de son petit défi personnel.

« - Et voilà, mon cher Moony ! On a plus qu'à les ranger sur les tables, et on pourra rentrer. »

Rémus ne répondit pas et entreprit de faire léviter les fioles et les chaudrons là où tout le monde s'attendait à les voir. C'est alors que Sirius reprit le fil de leur conversation précédente :

« - Tu n'as qu'à essayer avec moi, Moony. »

Rémus essaya de ne pas laisser tomber le lot de fioles qu'il tenait au bout de sa baguette.

« - Essayer quoi, exactement ? »

« - Baise-moi » répondit simplement Sirius. « Laisse-toi aller, complètement. Tu sauras ce que c'est, comme ça. Elle est chouette, Jaimie, je l'aime beaucoup moi aussi. Mais au premier signe de danger, moi je peux me transformer et... »

Il s'approcha de Rémus qui le regardait, stupéfait :

« - Tu ne ferais rien à pauvre gros chien noir, hein Moony, rassure-moi ? »

Les fioles étaient à leur place et la salle était flambante neuve. Rémus prit son sac et se dirigea vers la porte :

« - Toi, ce qui te rassurerait, dans notre conversation, c'est que je n'essayerais jamais de sauter un chien ? »

Sirius n'éclata pas de rire, il se contenta de son habituel demi-sourire, en emboîtant le pas de son ami en-dehors de la salle de potions.

« - Je ne suis pas particulièrement inquiet, Moony. Tu vas finir par coucher avec elle, et tout se passera bien. » Et comme Rémus grognait, il ajouta : « De toutes manières, si tu ne concrétises rien avec elle, je te promets un mal de couilles phénoménal après chacun de vos rendez-vous ! »

Rémus s'arrêta pour dévisager son copain :

« - Alors... toi aussi ? C'est normal ? »

Sirius enfin se laissa aller à éclater de rire, à aboyer :

« - Oui... Enfin, ça me le fait à moi aussi... La seule solution que m'ait apportée l'expérience, je te la livre en toute amitié, c'est une vigoureuse branlette, mon pauvre Moony. Ceci dit, la prochaine fois, pense à ce que je t'ai offert. Et dis-toi qu'en tout temps et en tout lieu, ma proposition tient toujours. »

Ils finirent le trajet jusqu'à leur dortoir dans le silence le plus total. Ils ne croisèrent même pas un petit première année pour les distraire de leurs pensées. En s'enroulant dans ses couvertures, Rémus avait le feu aux joues.

Ce fut une journée longue, longue...

* * *

><p><em>Dans le prochain chapitre, on fait un petit tour du côté de nos amis les Mangemorts ! Et on en sait un peu plus sur ce qui bouleverse les vampires...<em>


End file.
